Forgiveness
by VerelLupin
Summary: It’s easy to do nothing, but it’s hard to forgive." - Aang Southern Raiders Episode. After the War - Zuko, Katara, Mai and Aang all realize how true these words are. Tiny Zutara, Slight Kataang & Maiko. Lots of Maang - Mai & Aang
1. Chapter I

I give the credit to Arizony who inspired me after I read his fic "Zuko Cried."

Just my take, I'm thinking of making a couple more. One from Katara's viewpoint and the other from Aang's.

* * *

Maybe he loved her, maybe he didn't. He was so confused that the indecision was wearing on him as much as it was on her. Their betrayal had cost them more than either had been able to pay.

He saw the consequences of it everyday. In the pallor of her skin which had gone from a healthy cinnamon kissed to a wan coating that did nothing to bring out the beauty he had first fallen for. Gone were the raging pools of blue that so resembled the ocean. Only bottomless wells regarded him now, devoid of anything remotely Katara.

He had noticed long before today that his appearance had undergone an equally drastic change to hers. He supposed it was his penance for betraying a friend.

He admired the young monk's resilience. Had it been him, he no doubt would have spewed fire worthy of Sozin's Comet. **'Maybe it was because he is the avatar. If he had to master the four elements it made unbelievable sense that he master his own emotions as well.' **

These thoughts coasted through his mind briefly but Zuko didn't really believe them. Since it was obvious the strain of the relationship was telling on the avatar. Aang had also gone a different metamorphosis.

His monk's robes hung on a much more muscular frame. It spoke volumes about his activities and his countenance was radically altered also. The rainy gray eyes were full of thunderous clouds. Clouds that held much more pain than they ever did in his father's heyday. Zuko was shamed to know he had caused that change.

He contemplated all this every meeting, every ball and every function. It was such an every day line of thought that the guilt of his actions were all that was left and it gnawed at the young prince. He heard and signed the last of the treaties and rose to signal that it was indeed the end of the meeting. Zuko was glad of the opportunity.

"A moment, Avatar." His call forbade him to leave inspiring a similar stunned look on her face. Advisors and generals departed throwing curious glances his way as to why he would detain the Avatar without their company. Aang smiled politely and sat back down, his attention riveted on the him. Zuko was struck anew by the man's generosity towards him. Calling upon every ounce of courage his Uncle claimed he had, Zuko approached the air bender and sat to his left.

"Firelord." Aang inclined his tattooed head respectfully.

His charismatic response sucked the air from the room and Zuko nearly gave in to his despair. There had been a time when the boy before him had called him Zuko but that informality had been as brief as their friendship.

He found that he missed the camaraderie of that boy. The ability to share that sense of wonder that all was right with the world after so much hardship.

A boy that had grown into a man who'd been deeply scarred by those he had trusted and loved the most. He swallowed the metallic taste of his role in this tangled mess. This situation had gone on long enough and for the sake of peace, his included, it had to be resolved.

"FireLord?" he asked turning nonchalantly in his seat. His attention completely on the terrified ruler.

He snapped from his musings. "There is one last treaty I would like you to agree to." Zuko announced solemnly. He waited with baited breath as Katara emerged from the shadows. She sat serenely next to the right of Aang, her hands shaky in her lap. Zuko saw with sadness how wearily Aang regarded both of his former allies. Ever respectful he bowed his head over Katara's hand. However confusion settled on his youthful features when no document was forthcoming.

"Aang." Zuko began pausing briefly at the startled reaction to his actual name. Panic tensed him as Aang made to leave, clearly not wishing to hear whatever news Zuko had to impart. Katara reached out to grasp his arm but the look he threw at her made her recoil and let go.

Zuko scrambled to his feet and chased after him, ceremony be damned. "Aang, please let me explain." Zuko stumbled back as Aang turned and brandished his staff at him. It was the first time he had actually been afraid of the peaceful man.

"Explain? What exactly do you need to explain. It all seem very obvious to me." he snarled waving his hand to encompass Katara who was still frozen in her earlier position.

"We wronged you. I wronged you. I took advantage of our friendship. Of your understanding nature and no amount of reparation or apologies in this lifetime or the next will ever be enough." Zuko said dropping to his knees before him.

Zuko waited, hoping, wishing, praying that it wasn't too late for them. "Please Aang."

Aang remained in his battle stance for a moment and only when the staff clattered to the floor did Zuko rise. He swallowed his pride and pulled the surprised monk into a heart-wrenching hug. His hands clapped Zuko on the back awkwardly before stepping out of the embrace.

"I need time." Aang replied.

He picked up his staff not daring to look at either him or Katara as he left the room. Zuko bowed his head at the sound of Katara's noisy sobs. "He'll forgive us and we will have to spend the rest of our lives earning it. We deserve nothing less." Zuko announced and he knew that Katara had agreed. Because she loved him as much as he did.

After all they were family. Family always forgave each other.


	2. Chapter II

**Arizony: So glad you liked. I intend to make it a chapter story.**

**AvocadoLove: I agree. Most people don't realize that Aang was the first to try to befriend Zuko. This would hurt them all.**

**coolmac1718: I am a hardcore Kataang. I just wanted to see if I could write a convincing Zutara story. I don't believe they could last realistically. It would just be too painful for everybody involved.**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy....**

* * *

**'I need time.' **his words reverberated through her, cutting her to her core. She winced, barely hearing Zuko say something about forgiveness. She silently agreed with him but the pain of that look was still coursing through her heart.

In all the years she'd known him, Aang had never given her such a cruel look. She sobbed knowing she had no one to blame but herself. The war room was much colder without him but then her life up to this point was her own doing. She'd been stupid and foolish and she'd been paying for it up until now.

Katara glanced back at the Fire Lord. He was still standing where Aang had left him. It was painful to look at him. She couldn't blame him as completely as she wanted to, she'd fallen into her old trap of tragic boys.

Her Aang had been a man at thirteen. A man that she deeply loved but that she lost because she was too much of a child to deal with his duties. Her doubts had magnified when he was gone for long periods of time. She along with Zuko had been forced to deal with every insurgence or threat and they soon became the couple to go to.

She had not realized it then that people were already responding to their friendship and twisting it to something else. Mai had understood the politics but was unwilling to deal with every little single problem. Somehow she'd become his right hand and they had spent more and more time together.

Her relationship with Aang was still tentative and though they both cared for each other, her insecurities had gotten the best of her. She still marveled at how fast she'd fallen for Zuko. She had pushed aside her feelings for Aang justifying to herself that he belonged to the world and not just her.

The weight of having to rebuild an entire nation of airbenders had kept her up at night and Zuko had been there for her to talk to. Gradually that easy friendship had morphed into more due to their relative closeness.

Katara left the room and wandered through the courtyard. The last six weeks had been a nightmare that she was finally breaking from. She knew if she was honest with herself she would have seen the signs for this meltdown sooner.

Her appearance had changed along with Zuko's. When she lay curled in his arms she didn't see his scarred face. She saw the cherubic face of her best friend. She pictured the wide smile instead of Zuko's dour one. His arms were no longer the comfort they had been when this mess had begun.

He noticed too because he had caught her on several occasions trailing her hand through his hair as if tracing an arrow. He called her on it and she had admitted that their attachment was not what either of them needed. It hurt her to think that she needed Aang a lot more than he needed her.

When he had returned and seen their closeness he had retreated away from her. She tried to confront him at first. Begging him to understand that he would always be Avatar first and Aang second. He'd been calm and bowed telling her he respected her decision.

Her stupidity hadn't lasted long as his formality began extending to outside the mandatory peace meetings. When he began calling her Lady Katara she knew she had lost him.

In hindsight Katara was aware of how hard that had been for him. While she frolicked with her new love he had been forcing his out. Katara wondered when she had stopped being his friend and become this twisted person.

She needed to clear her head. And even though Zuko had begun the road to healing, she knew it was her responsibility to beg Aang to hear her out. It was all out in the open and though her and Zuko had no plans to marry speculation was rampant in the palace.

She figured that's why Aang had gotten up so quickly when Zuko had begun to talk. She smiled bitterly, at least his extreme reaction gave her some hope. It meant he might just still care for her. Even if he hated her, it was still something.

She had told Zuko this morning that she would be heading back home to the South Pole and he had hugged her in farewell. He too was tired of the remorse hanging about them. Katara sighed, she had a long battle ahead of her if she was to convince Aang it was possible for her to be trusted again.

She was already packed and would depart to the nearest ship home. Katara sat down pondering the strange events that had led them all here. She let the slight breeze caress her face. She pretended it was him because only then could she keep from fully falling apart.

"Katara."

She looked up at the figure looming over her. With all turmoil and antics of this morning she had forgotten how handsome he was. This surprised her since she had spent all the meeting tracing and memorizing his every feature.

She wasn't hesitant to admit that her body was reacting to him. More that it had ever in the Firelord's embrace. He was completely unaware how wonderful his nation's colors brought out his cloudy eyes. How his attire not only showcased his toned and lean torso but how it reminded her of happier times. Times when she'd been able to freely run her hands over him.

She could feel color flooding her cheeks. It amazed her how quickly he could still affect her senses. Katara wondered anew at what caused her to hurt his beautiful man the way she had. Maybe she was everything Mai had screamed at her. A faithless hussy.

All these ruminations scurried through her mind in a split second. Enough time to compose herself and face the man she didn't deserve.

"Aang. I'm so happy that---"

"I'm leaving." his words cut a swath through her speech and she stared dumbfounded. "I have concluded my business with the Firelord. There are providences that need my attention and I can't leave them to their own devices."

"Leaving?" she parroted stupidly. **'He was going to leave her again. He wasn't going to give her another chance?' **

"But…but we haven't talked. We haven't resolved anything. You haven't even given me a chance to explain." she pleaded. Her hand somehow clasping onto his.

His expression turned mutinous and he pinned her again with that look. She was growing to hate that look. It didn't suit him. It made him look older that his fifteen years.

"Explain. There's that word again. What can you possible explain to me that I don't already know. That you and Zuko fell in love and I had to take it gracefully and peacefully because I'm the cursed Avatar." he shouted ripping his hands from her grasp and roughly grabbing her by the shoulders.

"That the girl I loved all my life couldn't wait for me. That she took refuge in my friend's embrace and I can't do anything about it. No matter how badly I wanted to destroy him and his palace with my bare hands just for the satisfaction of it. How badly I wanted to hurt you and tell you, you meant nothing to me."

His touch burned her as he admitted, "Even if its not true."

He let go of her and Katara stood as if encased in creeping crystals. "I did wait for you. I waited all my life for you to return. I was stupid and selfish. I was a child. I still am but I've seen what I've done. Give me a chance to prove to you how much I love you." she whispered.

"I don't think I can stand you loving me anymore." he replied.

They stood like that for what seemed forever but in a few seconds she gave him a way out. "Take me to the South Pole and you'll never have to see me again."

He gripped his staff tighter and reluctantly nodded. "Be ready by tomorrow. I leave at first light. With or without you."

Katara watched until his silhouette disappeared from her sight. Defeated she cried into her palms. Maybe that play had been right. She cried too much or maybe not enough.


	3. Chapter III

**HeyItsMJ:** I do try. Glad to Entertain.

**Sironblood1:** Normally I would too but Aang is better than that. What better way to give a good guilt trip.

**Arizony**: Aww (I'm blushing.) "Your poor attempt." got this bad boy rolling. Give yourself mad props.

**Airhead259:** Of course it will be Kataang but Zuko and Katara have to suffer first. You can't abuse my Aang and not get wrath. Go Aang, Go Aang!

**Air-Nomad:** I know it's very Aangst worthy but it will get happier. That's a promise.

**Shinobi Bender:** Thank you for the Mai love. I know why is she so overlooked? Such marvelous posibilities with her. You so read my mind. (spooky)

They tell me what to do, I just write it. This will probably mark the end of the POV's but then the story will get underway. Thanks guys so much for reviewing. I feel like I'm doing something right.

Ok, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

* * *

Aang strode out of the room leaving behind a hunched Zuko and a crying Katara. A million emotions zooming through him. **'How dare they, how could they? After how they acted. After how they behaved towards me and Mai?' **Rage, disbelief, annoyance and hope all battled for dominance.

Hope won, of all of them he hated hope the most. It had been nearly impossible to go about his everyday business and not let the weight of what happened to their circle of friends crush him.

He had been a good person. He had followed the monk's beliefs to the letter and sacrificed everything to protect the world. When he came back after the battle everything had seemed to fall into place. His family was alive and he had not killed Ozai.

It was like the universe was finally paying him back when her lips touched his.

That kiss had scorched through his whole system filling him with a new energy. A desire not just for her but to protect their world and help rebuild it. He had thrown himself with enthusiasm into the meetings and treaties. He was a joy to have around and all the dignitaries, no matter how stuffy couldn't help but feel lighter with his positive attitude.

All that changed when his meetings took him farther and longer from her. At first it was a blessing. After all if he was going to be away longer she had to show him her love in more detail. Weeks on Appa were spent in contemplation of their last rendezvous. He would find the wind currents gaily spiraling clouds as he thought of those stolen moments in every room in the palace.

The war room had been his most favorite. He remembered on one particular occasion, they had begun with little stolen looks as the dignitaries were leaving. She claimed to have left something behind and motioned to Aang to help her with what ever it was. He saw through her little charade, after all he wasn't the avatar for nothing.

After several breathless kisses, they had ended on the table near Zuko's chair. A fact that had Aang blush every time he looked at the perplexed royal. Her hands were often more adventurous than his. Something she teasingly attributed to his chaste upbringing.

In actuality he didn't think making love to her in the war room would help their campaign to get rooms closer to each other. Zuko complained often enough that their displays of affection were an embarrassment to all four nations. Still just as they had reached a point of no return, Katara had turned to him. "Do you think we'll always be like this."

"I certainly hope so." he grinned.

Aang saw now what he had missed then. She was restless or scared or maybe bored of him. He was only thirteen and she was fifteen. She was approaching marrying age and he was still going through the effects of puberty. It never occurred to him that leaving her in Zuko's care had been the equivalent of Momo guarding moon peaches.

He sighed at his naiveté. Maybe he deserved to lose her for being so negligent. His last trip took him to the outskirts of the Southern Water Tribe. He had taken the opportunity to ask Master Pahku what it had been like to see Gran-Gran after all those years. His old master had told him it was wonderful and heartbreaking. He had lost so much time to his stupid pride and only now saw how precious his wife was to him.

Aang had resolved then and there to return to Katara and ask for her hand. If her father and brother consented, which they did. He would promise himself to her and hope she would do the same. During his travels he failed to see that she no longer welcomed him as joyously. That their kisses became more brief.

Of course now he knew it was because she had been hiding her growing affection for Zuko. That she had the young firebender at her beck and call and no longer needed his skinny arms to hold her at night. Her letters became staccato renditions of the progress of the fire nation and each one mentioned Zuko a little more. Aang recognized the danger and fled in the middle of a negotiation but by the time he got there it was too late.

She welcomed him home, her home. With Zuko right beside her. The guilt ridden look on his former teacher's face sent him reeling. It had taken all the control he had learned not to let the Avatar State do its will. She had held out her hands palms up as if to implore him to be happy for her but he was in no mood to listen.

The betrothal beads he had lovingly carved turned to dust in his hand. He felt the dust slide through his fingers, he flung what remained at them. How appropriate the action had been. Katara had slipped through his fingers too.

Zuko had appealed to his better self but the brilliant flash of light in his eyes made him back up, nobly protecting his accomplice. Aang snorted in disgust as Katara pulled from Zuko's protection.

Any peace he had obtained was extinguished but he did not leave. He had his duty and he would be unworthy of Gyatso if he forsaked it for her. She who had brought him to life only to cut him down. He stiffly informed the Firelord that he would attend the meeting but he would feel more comfortable rooming with Appa.

He bowed to Katara apologizing for his outburst and led his flying bison out of courtyard and into the stables where he spent the rest of the night. He didn't make a sound and for the first time in his life he wished he had been at the temple and been massacred along with his people. It would have been kinder.

Aang found that Appa was an excellent body to cry on and Momo reminded him that life went on regardless of his personal sorrows. His optimism shaken but not broken resolved to form a new life without Katara. He sought out Mai and was pleased to see that she too had withstood her heartbreak.

In that moment they became survivors and lifelong friends. Aang did his job and several days later took Mai away from the Fire Nation. He grinned widely at the look on Zuko's face when Mai took his arm and alighted onto Appa. Katara had not been there but he would have laid down good coins to have heard her reaction.

That had been one year ago to the day and the pain felt as intense as before. He hated them for bringing all this out again. He had managed to come to a grudging understanding and now because they felt guilty, they wanted to bring back out every disturbing moment back to assuage any honor they had left.

Aang stopped his pacing. He balanced on the balcony railing and stared out into the sky. He wished he had someone to talk to. His mind would have instantly gone to Katara but he surprised himself when Mai's quiet face came to mind. He would go see her and maybe together they could come to a solution as to how they should deal with their ex-lovers.

He snapped open his glider but a solemn figure in the garden caught his eye. His heart gave a twist and he knew instantly that only Katara had that effect on the poor organ. He agilely jumped down and landed several feet behind her.

She had not heard him but then she looked preoccupied. Secretly he hoped that today's little demonstration had shown her that she couldn't snap her fingers and bring him running anymore.

"Katara." he called out softly. She looked up at him. He nearly lost his equilibrium when she turned those dark eyes on him. **'Her eyes had never been dark.' Apparently I'm not the only one who's been changed. **He was a bit shocked to see her scan him in such a proprietary manner. It also angered him, she had lost the right to look at him like that a long time ago and he wasn't going to allow her to think she could apologize and all would be forgiven.

It had been difficult enough to stomach Zuko's hug earlier. The idea that those same arms had held the woman he had wanted to marry almost made him sick. Aang would have flung them off him but he had missed Sifu hotman. That was perhaps the worst part of the whole situation. Zuko had been the older brother he always wanted. It was doubly hard. He had lost so much family already.

He shifted his gaze back to Katara. "Aang. I'm so happy that---"

He cut her off, he had to or he'd never make it out of here intact. He told her he was leaving and it dawned on him that maybe she was regretting whatever had transpired between her and Zuko.

Her impassioned speech confirmed it. He tried not to listen, to not hope. Her touch electrified him and he finally spoke his piece. He shouted out everything he had bottled up and carried with him. He felt so drained afterwards not relieved in the slightest. Her whisper was caught between them and he almost considered it but the image of Mai's tear stained face looking up at him for support blazed before him.

No, he couldn't go down this road again. He hadn't lied all those years ago, forgiving was hard. "I don't think I can stand you loving me anymore," he replied.

They stood like that for what seemed forever but in reality it was only a few seconds before she said. "Take me to the South Pole and you'll never have to see me again."

He gripped his staff tighter and reluctantly nodded. "Be ready by tomorrow. I leave at first light. With or without you."

Aang spent the rest of the night agonizing over the coming trip. Tomorrow he would be with Katara for an extended period of time and he didn't know how he was to keep her at a distance.

"Why is my life always so damn difficult." He shouted. Aang knew falling to her charms was embarrassingly easy but trusting her was a completely different proposition.


	4. Chapter IV

**Laura: I will put more Maiko but not for a few chapters**

**arizony: I'm trying to pace them to keep the flow going. I hope you continue to enjoy it**

**coolmac1718: Thank You. I agree. Just because Aang loves her doesn't mean he's gonna put up with her hurting him. I hate when they write him like he's absolutely dependent on her. She needs him just as much if not more.**

Sorry for rambling. Enjoy

* * *

At first light he was already beside Appa. Katara was nowhere to be seen. Relief etched on his face as he airbended himself onto the waiting bison.

"Wait, she's coming." Zuko yelled running across the courtyard, his hands holding onto the bag that Aang recognized as Katara's. **'Isn't that sweet.' **He had to stop hanging around Mai so much, she was rubbing off on him. He reached for her pack and Zuko passed it to him gratefully.

"So, you're taking her to the South Pole. That's good. She's missed her family."

Aang looked at him in disbelief. **'Had he entered some bizarre part of the spirit world. Was Koh playing with him? He certainly didn't want to know when the hell Zuko had learnt that.'**

"I guess we better get going then." Aang said quietly. Zuko stepped back as Katara came running behind him. "Sorry, I just couldn't find my brush and then…" seeing the airbender's tight lipped smile, she stopped talking and climbed up onto Appa's leg.

"Goodbye, Zuko." she said from the saddle. "Good luck." he replied.

"Zuko." Aang said bending his head lightly. Zuko placed his hands together and saluted. "Avatar… Aang have a good trip."

"Thank you. Yip-Yip." he commanded and Appa rose gracefully into the air. His giant tail obscuring the Firelord still looking up at them.

Aang pulled the great beast towards Katara's frozen home. He sincerely hoped they'd have good weather. They were traveling very light and he was sure they would make good time as long as Appa didn't get too tired.

They had been flying for several hours and still Aang hadn't made a sound. The stillness of their journey had begun to wear on her nerves. She knew it was going to be difficult traveling with her former love but this was beyond what she was willing to tolerate.

She peered over the saddle and noticed that Aang had started to list to the side. She knew he had been pushing himself too hard. His change of physique had definitely not escaped her notice. Those definitions could only be the result of some serious bitter work.

_Katara hadn't spoken to Toph or her brother since her fallout with Aang. She didn't blame him. If anything he had gone beyond being a friend. He had tried to shield her but when they had showed up as part of one of the tribe committees. It had been impossible to hide what was going on between her and Zuko._

_Aang had ended up standing up against Sokka in deference to the fragile peace. It would not do to have the Firelord murdered by the leader of the Southern Water Tribe. Aang had done some fancy earth bending to keep Sokka from reaching Zuko._

_Katara had gotten it a little more difficult. Toph was the best in her field and she had not let up. It had warmed her heart to see how much Toph cared about Aang, at least he wouldn't be alone. Yet she was saddened that what had mistaken for love at the time would have to cause all this havoc._

_Katara had honestly believed that if Toph and Sokka saw how much in love they were it would sooth everything. She'd figured they'd have to accept the new arrangement. She'd been wrong._

_Once everybody had been subdued and Aang had reassured the men that had been pushed into the corridor that no one had died, they had been able to talk._

_Sokka was pined to the wall busy shouting at Zuko. Katara remembered Zuko looking down to the ground his eyes determined not to show how much it pained him to have Sokka, yell at him that he had proved to be worse than his father. Katara had smacked her brother but not even the red hand print on his cheek could stop his outrage._

_'At least Ozai had courtesy to show what he was really like. He didn't masquerade and stab a friend in the back. You just proved what I thought all along. Your whole family doesn't know how to do anything without destroying something else..'_

_Aang had attempted to calm him but received a tongue lashing as well. 'And you, how can you defend him? How can you stand there and protect him after everything he's done to you. He went behind your back and stole her."_

_Aang walked over to Sokka and earth bended him down. "You can't steal what wants to be taken," his comment drew a stricken gasp from Katara but he ignored her. "Because, I am the avatar. I have to keep peace. I have to put aside my needs and do everything to protect that peace. We cannot afford another war Sokka. It's been hard for…all of us."_

_Katara had watched as her family tore itself apart. Miserable at what Aang was probably thinking of her now, she turned curiously to Toph. Who after their fight had remained strangely silent. "You don't have smart comment?" Katara asked bitterly._

_"I don't have to spell out what you did. You know. I'm sure once you realize that, nothing I say will make you feel worse than what you think of yourself." Toph replied. Together Toph and Sokka left the palace since under the current circumstances they would not be unpacking. "Let's go Sokka. We need to get home." The atmosphere in the palace suffocated by the misery of its occupants._

_Aang went after them but he was stopped by Sokka's words. "Don't worry Aang, we won't say anything."_

_He turned to his sister before glaring at Zuko. "Mom wouldn't have liked this. You know that. I hope you can see what you've done before its too late." he glanced meaningfully at the downcast Aang._

_Katara ran to her brother but he held her off. "I will always love you Katara. You're my sister and I know I can't protect you from everything. I just wish I could protect you from this." He hugged her and let her go._

_"Will you come back?" Katara asked._

_"While you continue with him. No. I can't condone this. I can't watch as you hurt all of our family for some whim. When you come to your senses. I will come back. Goodbye sister." Sokka climbed into their air balloon assisting Toph into it._

_"See you, Twinkletoes." Toph said bending to hug Aang. Zuko had wandered out into the courtyard to see them off. "Firelord." Toph was beyond angry but good manners dictated that she acknowledge him as a peer. Sokka had no such compunction and ignored the firebender. "See you, Aang.__"_

Their relationship had destroyed so many others. Katara had no idea why she had recalled such a painful memory. She rubbed her eyes, she was so tired of being apart from all her friends. Now was the time to remedy that and she would begin with him.

Katara climbed over the saddle and onto Appa's head. Gently she took the reins from the sleeping boy's hands. She pulled him back against her and she realized he didn't fit as well as he used to. He was much taller so she moved back on the bison's head as far as possible and still be able to steer.

Thank the spirits for the long reins looped around the animal's horns. Aang shifted and curled himself into a ball. His head had come to rest on her abdomen and Katara fought down a blush at their proximity. She had dreamed of this moment for so long but its completion was bittersweet.

Katara was very aware that the moment he woke up he would spring away from her. She would let him rest. She savored the taste of him, her mouth lingering on his pale hand as she kissed the tip of his arrow. This was only the beginning of their very long road.


	5. Chapter V

I just had this crazy idea and had to implement it.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Appa had been Aang's companion for so many years it was if they had been joined at birth. He had withstood through all his friend's hardships even going dormant to accompany him on his hundred year hibernation. But of all the difficult tasks Appa had been forced to take on this was the hardest.

He had felt Aang's emotions and they had been fine up until this week. They were in constant flux and it made the bison annoyed on his master's behalf. Appa could see the swirl of tensions around all of the boy's companions. The most violent vortex was around the girl. Whenever she was near Aang her gentle wave transformed into a tsunami of emotions that even Appa was apprehensive to have her climb aboard him.

The scarred boy's were severally chaotic going from calm to destructive in seconds. It was odd that his flames would mute to a gentle hum as he neared Aang.

He'd been flying for what seemed hours when he became aware of the slack on the reins. Since he'd know his young master for so long it was always easy to tell when he had slipped into a meditative state. Appa had learned to navigate himself and had a fairly good idea of where to land. He flew at more of an angle to insure his boy did not plummet into the air below them.

Of all the swirls, Aang's had been the most troubling. They didn't flux or move. They just remained fluttering but even now they were almost undetectable. Appa would have landed but the violent waves were immediately engulfed in the quiet of his charge temporarily pulling him from landing.

The girl had adjusted the reins and was meshing their swirls together. Aang's sparked and roared to deafening currents smothering the violent waves until both coasted entangled and hushed together. Appa growled letting the girl know he wanted to land. She acknowledged and let him take over.

They hit a clearing. Large enough for him to maneuver and repose comfortably but small enough for the two to be cozy. Appa was not lazy, he was protective and whatever these two had done to each other would only be fixed by them with plenty of time and no interruptions.

Besides as much as he liked the other sullen girl, Momo would agree that his instincts had never been wrong with this one.


	6. Chapter VI

**NightStar: Yes Appa is a matchmaker. Wait until Momo enters the show. **

**Avatargirl92008: Yes, Aang will have a spine. I too detest that. He is not a marshmallow, why do people insist on portraying him that way?**

**Shinobi Bender: Yes, Sokka and the rest of the gang will be very involved. They all want them to be happy plus I'm writting a real confrontation between Zuko and Aang. Lot of unsaid things there.**

**Arizony: I'm a big fan of Liselle and I loved her take on EIP. **

**my trancey inspiration: I normally hate the Katara cheats ones too. Mostly because they tend to be very one sided. I wanted to explore what would drive Katara to do that. Katara has shown in the past a tendency to hurt Aang without thinking. EIP and SR are the ones I thought of when I began this fic.**

Enjoy.

* * *

He yawned heavily, his head dropping onto his chest. Aang knew he was exhausted. Yesterday's events had drained him in ways he had not expected. The tumult of feelings would have normally made him slip into Avatar mode. But thanks to more sessions with Guru Pathik after Katara and Zuko's initial deception, he had learned to calm his raging responses.

He was nodding off again so he just propped his sagging head on his hand. He needed to cover more ground and it wouldn't happen if he stopped every time he felt tired. He had kept that schedule before but with Katara along it was an unnecessary risk. He forced himself to breathe deeply letting the air and sun flow through him. Feeling more refreshed he finally caved and twisted in the saddle to address her.

She was half draped on the saddle horn, her gaze settled in the direction they had come from. In the direction of the fire nation. **'Why come if you didn't want to leave? Why fly with me?' **He shooed aside the pointless questions and settled back in his seat. He leaned down and petted his only true companion.

"Please, Appa. Hurry." Aang whispered. His bison grunted disapprovingly and Aang was forced to bribery, "I'll give you extra hay…" Appa seemed to have actually slowed down. "Melons and anything else you want. Ok buddy. Deal?"

Appa grunted in a much more mollified tone. Relieved Aang leaned back, glad to be moving closer to Katara's tribe. Shaking his head only worked for so long before he finally gave in to sleep. When next he woke he saw that the sky had disappeared and been replaced with the crystal walls of the underground Ba Sing Se. "Of all the dream places to end up, I had to chose this one." Aang muttered.

"I choose the place. I called you here, Aang." the man responded.

"You just can't leave me be, can you?" he asked spotting Avatar Roku. The older avatar walked over to Aang and sat him down. He handed him a rock crystal and broke off one for himself. Defeated Aang prepared for a long lecture but was stopped by Roku smashing his stone back into the ground.

"What was that for?" Aang shouted staring at Roku. He had never been violent before and Aang would do anything to wake himself if need be. He could not bend here and Roku had the advantage.

"Aang like this rock you too have been ripped out of your home and smashed into an era that you did not recognize. The rock crystals are more plant than rock. They are tended to and cared for by a select group of people. They are valuable and very rare. Only truly gifted benders can pull these from the ground without shattering them." Roku pulled the shattered remains from the ground and laid them out.

Not understanding what he was trying to explain Aang knelt and picked up one of the larger pieces rotating it in his hand. Unconcerned Roku took the crystal from his hand and gently opened a pocket of earth reinserting the piece.

"Even shattered, these pieces once put back into their earth will soon grow much stronger. That is why its valuable. If it breaks it is stronger but someone must care for it." Roku pushed a pulse of power into the hole and the crystal shot up stopping several feet from the ceiling.

"I'm the crystal." Aang supplied marveling at the stature of the newborn rock. "Yes, now you must let those that love you tend and care for you. Only then will the shards that were lost be replaced. You must forgive." Roku said gripping his shoulders.

Although Aang was still a child's age, he had a man's mentality. Visions of her sharing, what he could have sworn was his love exclusively, with whom he had considered a brother were too much and he stumbled forward into the rock. The formation curved upwards and Aang put his hand on it. It hummed merrily something it had not done when it was still a small piece in his hand.

Roku's grip was still on his shoulder warming the coldness that had snaked through him. After everything he had learned this week Aang could not fight the sobs that racked him anymore. Roku embraced the boy and Aang curled his arms around himself grateful for the release.

His eyes opened in surprise, the red cloak of Roku had vanished and replaced with a dark blue. The shape that he had been hugging did not match with what he knew of Roku.

In fact his mind instantly conjured one of many scandalous memories of Katara and him. He'd pressed her roughly against one of the temple's cold walls. She moaned his name in such a way that if he had not been raised in said temple, he would have had his way with her then and there.

He scrambled backwards all the way off Appa. Thankfully they had landed and all he received was a hit to his pride as Katara looked over the saddle to stare into his stunned face and burst out laughing. "Thanks, Buddy." he growled at the uncaring animal.

If he hadn't known better he could have sworn that Appa had winked at him. "No melons." Aang said.

Offended Appa lifted himself from the ground launching a very surprised Katara into the air. Aang reacted without thinking pushing from the ground. She reached out to him and he wrapped his arms around her. They plummeted to the ground and he barely managed to form a bubble of air to soften their fall.

Katara landed on him and both lay immobile for a moment. He could count every different shade of blue in her wide eyes. He could feel every curve of her body and it all fit too well against his. Her hands were flat on his chest and he was sure she could feel the thumping of his treasonous heart. **'Was it his imagination that her breathing had gotten shallow? And had her face been that close when they landed? **Her lips were inches from his and his mind had completely walked out on him.

He closed his eyes ready to throw caution to the wind and remind her of why she had loved him first. Her eyes closed and his would have to but just as they began to slide shut he saw it. At her throat was a black band complete with a sun symbol. He moved his head to the side and her kiss landed on his cheek.

Annoyed at himself for such a quick relapse he didn't even hide his anger. He grabbed her wrists one handed and used the other to air lift them up. "Your necklace suits you." he said and dropped her hands.

He didn't wait for her response and he made for the trees to collect some firewood and his judgment.

"At this rate I won't last more than a few days." He looked skyward and noticed the faint animal in the settling darkness. It circled closer and he saw to his delight that it was Hawky. Sokka's pet landed on his outstretched arm and Aang carefully pulled the note tied to the paper.

It was from Mai.


	7. Chapter VII

**I'm uploading these a lot faster than I thought. Must be all the fabulous reviews. Anyway I have hit a bit of a snag so it may be a few days before I upload again.**

**So enjoy these two.**

**

* * *

**

**Aang, **

**How are you holding up? **

I haven't been. I miss him, isn't that horrible after all I've had to endure. I love the fire jerk. Mai wasn't sure why she was talking to herself but she figured since there was no one else it wasn't totally crazy. This was the sixth letter she had written to Aang but only the first she was actually considering sending.

**I'm fine, a little bored but since Sokka and Suki joined Toph and I, its been entertaining.**

Truth be told she preferred to be alone but having been puttering around for the last five months in the Western Air temple by her lonesome had cured her of that. She didn't realize how much she'd been using Aang as her personal crutch since it had happened.

It. What had happened at the Fire Nation didn't deserve a name. It was too wrong to give it recognition.

**How are things over there? I wish you were here.**

She had never ever depended on anybody. Not her parents or Azula not even Zuko. She had always thought things out on her own. If she did something it was because she wanted to. That hadn't been the case when the airbender had run across her by the old turtle duck pond.

**Sokka talks a lot and Suki is a very patient girl. Toph says she figured out a new way of reinforcing the temples. I figured you might want to know. Especially since the Eastern temple lost so much ground the last time we saw it. **

Mai put down her brush suddenly lost in that horrible night.

_"I'm sorry. I didn't know anybody was here. Excuse me." his voice had broken over her soothing like water to a burn. She laughed at the irony. Here she was still in shock about Katara and Zuko and she was joining their elements._

_She giggled a little but laughed harder as the monk stepped back alarmed. "I've never heard you laugh." he said. She let out a peal of laughter at his freaked out expression. "Ok, I'll be leaving now."_

_He retreated but she saw how he stopped when her laugh turned to hysterical weeping. She buried her head into her robes trying to muffle the sounds. She threw several knives in his direction determined to make him leave. Never had she felt more vulnerable or open and the idea of being seen this way terrified her. He easily dodged them and she stood to her full height. A trail of tears at odds with the murderous expression on her face. She threw and he dodged. She ran at him and fruitlessly punched the empty air. He was too fast for her but she could see he too was getting angry. Good, she needed his anger._

_They went at each other, he only used his air element and she secretly approved. He still had honor. Distracted she was knocked to the ground by a quick air twist. Enraged she jumped up and flung whatever she could find at arm's length._

_Her last knife flew past his bicep leaving a small line where blood blossomed. He barely spared a glance at it as he continued to dodge her furious blows. With her last weapon gone she had closed in on him. She flicked her hand determined to hit him again._

_He caught her arm and twisted it behind her back forcing her to her knees. He dropped behind her and it occurred to her that she knew nothing about him but she already felt safer. His head was above her and she had to look back and up. "Have you had enough," he was panting and his breath ghosted over her neck sending tingles through her entire body._

_"You tired. I could give you a break." she smirked back at him. He let go of her arm but remained behind her, a grin split over his whole face. "Sure, why not."_

_Mai had never realized how charming he was. She was sad that what had brought him out here was probably what had brought her. His smile flickered and went out as Mai scooted away from him. "Mai, I just…"_

_"You just found out. Yeah. I wish I could say the same. I've seen the little looks and the stupid grins and I told myself it was nothing. Just them becoming better friends because of all the time spent together." She didn't want to relive the experience but her words continued to pour out of her._

_"I began going to the meetings and everybody was like, **'what does Lady Katara and Lord Zuko think?' **Like they were the engaged couple yet nobody bothered to see I was the one wearing the fire symbol. I was waiting up for him while he read the scrolls. I wrote responses and the whole time he was playing with his little water toy." Her voice sounded alarmingly water logged to her own ears._

_"I've been there all his life. All this time I thought I was finally out of the cage and he closed the door on me. He told me he loved me. He asked me to be his Fire Lady but he wasn't kissing me every night. He was kissing her, that…that…" the ragged cries forced her to halt and she gasped for air._

_She dashed her hand across her face. "I went to the war room. At first all I saw was these two people._ _I backed up embarrassed that I had caught---" Mai saw the color drain from his face and she ceased telling the story. He didn't need to imagine it just because she'd had the misfortune of seeing it._

_"What did you see?" his voice was hushed and Mai understanding the need to be sure relayed the events. "She came out…her hair was everywhere…his crown was on the floor…his robe was and hers was---"_

_Sometime during her story telling he had walked off several feet away, the silence was heavy with her words. Aang had curled his fists and she could tell he was chanting. The blue glowed and went out but he opened his mouth and unleashed a gust of air that ripped the roof of one of the aviaries. Mai sat and curled her hands together._

_She heard his booted steps, the tips of his shoes came into her field of vision but she refused to seek anything, their fight had been enough for her. She just wanted to wallow in her misery solitarily. He bent down onto his haunches. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to see her pain mirrored in his eyes. He had patience she had to give him that. She glared at the ground rebelliously and he squatted neither saying anything nor moving a muscle._

_"What?" she said exasperated by his silent guard. His pale fingers caught the tear rolling down her cheek it mingled with ones still flowing down his. Shocked she let herself tumble into his embrace. He said nothing, he didn't try to console her. Mai rested her head onto his chest, his heart beat strong and steady._

_"Is your heart broken? It doesn't sound like it." she said, her palm mimicked each beat._

_He looked down at her and cautiously placed his palm over hers, "Yes. It is but it just doesn't know." He remarked. "Is yours broken too?"_

The characters fell back into focus but the memory refused to let go. She read the words but that last night in her home were present all over the parchment.

**Toph said she'll need your help. Will you be long? **

_She had helped him up. He walked her to her room pausing at the doorway. "Be ready by tomorrow. I'll take you away if you want. I have to be here you don't. You shouldn't."_

**Let me know, I'll make that dish you like. **

_Mai had not meant to blurt it out, "she doesn't deserve you." Life had shown her that friends were few and far between. Trustworthy ones were even harder to come by._

_"If that's the case then he doesn't deserve you either." Aang replied. Mai kissed his cheek and retreated into her room. He closed the door behind her. She sat down pulling her possessions together. Tomorrow she would be at the Avatar's side. Like he had been at hers, she almost wished they could have fallen for each other, then maybe they might have had a chance to be happy._

**How are the traitors?**

Mai crumpled up the letter flinging it to the floor. This was not the time to dwell on what could have been. She paced up and down. She was restless and although the temple was starting to match its former glory she still had too much time on her hands.

**'When Aang gets back, I'll ask him if he can take me to visit my parents.' **

Her thoughts wouldn't be at peace until he returned. His last letter had been very worrisome and she had to have news. If what she dreaded was to come to pass, well she wanted to be prepared.

She pulled a fresh sheet of paper and began again.

"Aang,

How are you? (I'm terrified)

Did you have to talk to them? (Are they happy?)

What's the plan to rebuild the fire colonies? (Are they getting married?)

Are you being included? (Will you go? if you do can I go with you?)

The temple is really peaceful and quiet (It's lonely here.)

Looking forward to your news (Are you coming home soon?)

Toph and Sokka and Suki are here, they miss you. ( I do too)

Iroh sent a package of new teas (You'd love them)

He also found some papers recovered from the great library, they're about the air nation. (I guess our people now.)

Teo has a new airbending trick he wants to show you (You'll thinks it great)

Good luck,

Mai

She looked over the letter. Aang would read between the lines. He always did.

She signed and sealed it.


	8. Chapter VIII

**zebradonkey: ****He does have a spine. In fact it shows up a lot along with all those lovely tattoos (sorry mind wandered off into shirtless Aang land.) I find it cool that so many people are standing up for him especially in light of the Zutara bashing. Keep the badboy, I'll take the bald monk anyday!**

**skyhigh18:**** I know I'm die hard too but I seem to be inspiring a lot of Maang. Oops! You made some valuable points that are now making me sweat a bit (ok a lot. Oh god! What do I do? runs screaming)**

**1. Aang does have a breaking point but remember the love of the air nomads is invested in Katara. After she grovels enough he might take her back and maybe trust her a bit.**

**2. Zuko and Aang will probably always be slight enemies. I mean it was his woman.**

**3. Mai is more forgiving because of Aang. So maybe about 10 feet.**

**4. Sokka will just tolerate Zuko because of Mai and Toph well she cares about Aang as long as he's happy she'll deal with Katara (fanfic idea- pushing aside for later)**

**5. Darn smart reviewers. She'll kiss and throw roses on the ground beneath his feet.**

**my trancey inspiration:**** Aang is my fave too (waves Aang Fangirl flag proudly) He will smack the fire out of her, I promise. Maang hasn't been really done. They can be quite compatible wait til Katara hears about it. Fireworks!!!**

**NightStar:**** You know that hate and love are a thin line. Just letting you know.**

**Sironblood1:**** I don't know what happened all of a sudden Mai was all close and I can't explain it.**

**coolmac1718:**** I will definitely address the whole Maang and how Zutara feel about it. Never fear. As for the kiss if you noticed she didn't get a chance. Aang did move away. It's hard for him because he loves her so much and that makes him a little reckless.**

Darn you guys have me trained. (note to self - watch my descriptions. Scarring my viewers)

Hope this clears up a few things. (sheepish smile)

* * *

The fire was tricky and she cursed the fact that she'd always let one of the boys light it. She grabbed the kettle from her pack and began collecting what little vegetation she could find. Unbeknownst to everyone she had studied up on her plants.

Since Aang didn't eat meat she figured that they might run into this problem at some point. Not every area they stayed at would have a town and market. It felt like ages since they had be an us.

"Mai gave it to me." Katara said.

Aang had just entered the clearing with an arm full of branches. He set about breaking them down methodically and very slowly. It made it obvious he'd heard her. **'Did he have any inclination to talk to me at all?'**

"The necklace. Mai gave it to me the first week I was at the palace. She said it meant I was an honorary member of the Fire Court." She touched the pendant. "I guess that's why I'm still wearing it."

"We need a fire." he supplied.

"I couldn't build one. So could you… um you know," she waved her hands awkwardly. It made her feel dirty to ask him to use fire. "I haven't seen her since that day when you took her." Katara muttered.

She didn't bother to hide how much that little incident had bothered her when she first heard about it. Aang's features betrayed nothing but she had gotten his attention. Hell Zuko had kept her up half the night complaining. In fact if she recalled correctly they had started fighting because Zuko wouldn't shut up.

_"He took her, he took Mai. That little hypocrite after how wounded he acted and all along he was planning on taking my Mai. Some friend he turned out to be, I mean she was engaged to me. How do just do that to your host?"_

_"Who took Mai? What are you talking about?" Katara had begun but his words had just made a dent. "Your Mai?" Katara rounded on him, "What do you mean your Mai?"_

_Zuko backed up a little having been on the tail end of Katara's wrath a few too many times. "You know what I mean. Besides it was your Aang that took her. What about that?" Zuko yelled right back._

_"He is not my Aang. Wait, Aang took Mai?" she grabbed Zuko by the shoulders. "Are you sure it was Aang?" she asked not liking the sudden irritation with the dark haired girl._

_"Of course it was him. Unless you know someone else who has a flying bison. The bastard had the gall to smile at me. I've never seen Mai take to any one like she did him. I swear Katara, it looked like she was in love." He looked broken for a second but recovered, "She practically glided onto that furry beast." Zuko couldn't contain his rage and punched the wall leaving a smoking hole behind._

_A douse of water slammed him into the curtains and he exclaimed outraged to be the recipient of her ferocity. "Did you have to throw it so hard." he remarked feeling the bump that would no doubt show up from cracking his head against his bedroom wall._

_"Oh, did I hurt poor Zuko. Stop being a baby." she snarled flinging her water pouch violently on the table. "After how he swore that---he just left without saying good bye and with her," she sniffed._

_Zuko and her glanced at each other and each felt the cracks in their relationship begin to show._

"You miss her?" Aang asked incredulously.

Katara snapped from her memories. She was not happy with how often her mistakes seemed to be popping up to torment her lately. She sidestepped his question to gather her thoughts. He glared at her but sent a short burst into the pit she had dug. Together they set the branches until a merry fire glowed.

**'What could she say that wouldn't set off their fragile connection.' **Mutely she set the kettle and sat back waiting for him to say anything else. "One of many things you didn't seem to care about when you were being friendly with Zuko." Aang had no such worry.

"I've had enough of you insinuations if you want to know something just ask," She shouted. Her plan of apologies and soft talks thrown out the proverbial window. She stared at him over the pit and he spaced his legs far apart as if he was going to attack, which he did.

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked.

"What! I'm not answering that. That is none of your business." She unleashed a string of water but it hit a puff of air which almost extinguished their little fire.

"I guess it's not now. Tell me, did you at least wait until you stomped on my heart or were you too eager to have a piece of the dangerous Firelord. After all that is your type right? I guess I lucked out."

This time the water whip hit its mark but he didn't back down. "You know I see Mai all the time. She lives with me at the Western Air temple." he saw her lip quiver but he was sick of being the nice guy. It hadn't gotten him anything but her playing with him.

"Every time I finish a mission I go home. To her." He threw the letter at her. She picked up the letter and read it. It was so familiar. Like a married couple of many years. What she had hoped they still had a chance of being. But now seeing the delicate black writing, the way it described everyday life. The possibility of not being with him made the knife twist in her heart.

Fate was cruel and Katara was to be the example of what happened when you messed with it.

"Did you expect me to pine away for you. Poor little Aang. The stupid trusting little boy that believed that once he saved the world he would get the girl. I grew up Katara, so should you." He took the letter from her grasp and tucked it into his robes.

"I promise, I will take you home and you never have to think anymore about it. So don't worry your pretty little head. You should go to sleep we have a long journey ahead of us." Aang stalked away and she heard him earthbend a tent for himself. The rock slabs cracking against each other.

She lost herself in arranging camp while he was gone. He had left in such a sour mood, she didn't think she would ever have a chance to get him to open up. Appa had returned and was dozing completely uncaring of the ruckus he had created. Katara glumly cut the plants and stirred them into the pot using her bending to thicken it into a hearty stew.

She wasn't hungry and she doubted Aang would eat anything she gave him but it gave her something to occupy her time. She felt the warm fuzzy coat at her back and she threw herself on the bison. "I've hurt him so badly. I don't deserve him. I should just let Mai make him happy but I don't want to. I love him. I was so blind. Help me Appa. You know him best, what do I do?"

Appa's giant tongue licked her and despite herself she felt calmer. He pushed his nose against the boiling pot of stew and whipped his tail in Aang's direction. "You're right. I guess I have to start all over don't I."

Appa shook his shaggy head and Katara dipped a bowl into the stew.

Feeling the nudge at her back again she bended some into his mouth. "I know, I know. I didn't forget. Ok, I just have to be brave and show him. I can do this right?" Appa blinking giant brown eyes at her.

"Great I am seeking advice from a giant flying ball of fluff. Katara you need to make up with Aang. He's already beginning to drive you crazy." she said to herself as she carefully balanced the two bowls of soup in her hands.

It was awkward to knock at the door but she managed a weak smile when he poked his head out. "You hungry?" she could tell he was going to send her away so she stepped into the tent quickly.

"Please, I know you don't really want me around but just pretend for tonight that were friends again. Besides if you want to travel as quickly as you say then you have to keep up your strength." she spit this all out in one big rush of air afraid that if she paused he would shoot her down again.

"You're right." he said grudgingly taking the bowl from her hands. A stiff thank you later he dug into his stew with gusto. She secretly was pleased to see him enjoy it so much.

"I never slept with him. With Zuko I mean." he raised an eyebrow but kept his concentration on his soup. "He wanted me too but I wanted the right moment. I guess there never was a right one." She put her bowl down and covered his hands, the soup bowl suspended between them. "I never betrayed you in that way. Aang. I know it probably doesn't mean anything to you now but I just didn't want you to think I was that kind of girl." Katara said quietly.

"What kind of girl are you?" he whispered.

"A broken-hearted one. Good night Aang," she said gathering his empty bowl and her full one.

"It might rain tonight. Do you want an earth tent?" he asked stepping outside with her.

"That would be lovely. Thank you." she put some water on the bowls and doused the fire. The sound of earthen slabs coming together was music to her ears.


	9. Chapter IX

**deano912345:** thanks. I certainly will.

**skyhigh18:** That's a boy for you or at least Zuko. He doesn't want it til someone else is playing with it. Wait until he finds out where and whom, Mai has been co-habitating with. You keep me on my toes so thanks for the observations.

**PsycodelicPlum:** We all go a little mad sometimes. I just tuck mine back in.

**NightStar:** I can't have all aangst. Mostly but not all. Fluffy moments are coming.

**my trancey inspiration:** I was floored by how many people were freaking out about the whole Zuku & Katara...you know. I was not aware I had implied it. Sorry for the distress.

**Shinobi Bender:** Thanks. I was thinking I might have made Aang a little mean but I'm happy to learn it was okay. Zuko hasn't even begun to get upset. Mai will have her revenge, Hahaha.

**Maikofan13:** I'm sorry, I will add some Maiko fluffiness so you don't have to run off. I happen to adore Mai.

**Sironblood1:** Yes back on track sorta. (insert devious smile here) I actually am working on a one shot Maang. I did like your idea but I'm not sure how comfortable Aang would be with so much female attention. Lol!

**doctor anthony:** I'm so happy you gave my story a try even without liking Kataang. That totally made my day. I always like to see the reactions from different shippers. I will have some Maang because Zuko and Katara should have a piece of their own pie.

My internet is back on, I was uploading the last few chapters at work and got yelled at. It was worth it. I couldn't leave you guys hanging.

Onto the show!!

* * *

The next morning dawned cold and miserable. "I don't think we'll be able to get much flying done today." Aang said from his tent. A sense of normalcy descended on the duo. His talk with her had lifted a huge weight of him. He tried to believe it was because things were finally in the open but he knew that he'd been smarting from what he though might have happened between her and Zuko. Her revelation had made his blood stop boiling at the mere mention of the firebender.

Katara agreed silently. She knew Aang and Appa hated storms of any kind. It was only a drizzle now but she was aware of how quickly it could get worse. "A few more days here wouldn't hurt." she said shyly.

Aang bounced out his tent enjoying the smell of the rain. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, I guess not. We should get a fire going, it's already cold."

"We won't have much of a fire without more shelter." she said pointing at the sodden spot that had been their fire pit.

"I'll take care of that, you go find what you can for food. Appa requires more when he's grouchy." Aang replied rubbing the bison's giant nose fondly. "Don't you buddy."

Katara pondered what had gotten Aang in such a benevolent mood. Yesterday he'd practically called her Zuko's woman but not in that friendly term, and today it was if they were on leisure trip.

Katara made her way through the dense foliage, her mind flipping through the information she had learned more than a year ago. She luckily spotted several edible plants and even discovered some wild berries for desert. Aang would be please with her efforts and maybe she could get to stay on his good side, she did want him to talk to her some more.

Humming happily she strolled back to camp. The sight that met her eyes made her jaw drop open. Aang was earthbending and although that in itself was fascinating that wasn't what kept her gawking.

To better perform he was barefoot and shirtless. He had stripped to his pants and left only the Air symbol medallion hanging around his neck.

Feet braced apart he extended his arms straight out. Slightly curving his hands downward before shoving them straight to the ground. A plateau rose and he continue with a series of complex steps that kept his feet slamming into the pliant earth. He made a fist and aggressively thrust upwards. A large slab popped from the ground. Several more followed and cleaved together forming a large triangular shape.

Astounded at the level of power and precision, Katara was stunned to see that he was not done. Whipping up his trademark air ball he jumped up and rode it to the top of the structure. Once at the top, he hopped off and stood at the juncture like some sort of primitive god.

He snapped his body completely straight and lifted both arms directly to the sky or so it seemed from her poor angle. Aang took a deep breath and brought them down with his hands in the palms flat position. His tips pushed the sharp ridges into a uniform dome. He surveyed his work and rode the air ball until he stopped in front of her.

The light drizzle was now a heavy sprinkle. She had never seen anything as beautiful as what he had just done. She was pulled from the sight by him. The rain had morphed into rivulets that glided down his skin following the corded muscles on his arms. One particularly lucky drop slid ridiculously slow down his chest and abdomen. She followed its path as it grew bold and disappeared beneath the waistline of his pants. Teasing her with what she could not see.

"Katara--Katara-- KATARA!" she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What? You don't have to shout. I'm right here." She was desperately trying to hid her embarrassment at being caught ogling him so blatantly. He didn't appear to be aware of her wandering eyes as he pivoted to look at the shelter he had created. He did have a knowing smirk barely visible on his mouth making her wonder if he was just sparing her.

Mortified she resolved to not look at him further until he put his clothes back on. She stood a better chance if she got out of the rain and the very wet airbender. Katara put down her finds trying to focus on what she was doing and not him.

"You found fruit too. That's great. I'm almost done. I just need to make a place for Appa and we can start cooking." he artlessly replied leaving her staring at him open mouthed.

Katara blushed to the roots of her hair. "I'm pretty sure he has no idea, he's killing me." She heard more thumping but she was not going to watch further. It was just torture to allow those images of him romp through her mind. Besides a physical relationship was in no way possible under the current circumstances.

Aang was adamant about sex and he firmly believed it should only be with whom you loved. She didn't think he liked her much less loved her. Her earlier enthusiasm at her food gathering deflated with that very depressing truth. He was only putting up with her because he had to.

**'He did have his precious Mai to go home to.'**

"May I ask what the poor vegetable did to deserve such treatment?" he inquired stepping back in from what was now a downpour. She released the mangled root and glared at him.

"Can you please put some clothes on…before you catch your death." She stuttered exasperated by his complete lack of modesty. **'Fate is really cruel.' **

She took a quick peek, he was doing what she asked but she couldn't in good conscience let him put them back on. "Wait, Aang. Take them off," she sighed.

"Katara, this isn't funny make up your mind." he said brusquely. He was tired and cold. It had been gratifying to see her so flustered by the sight of his naked torso but he was done playing around.

"You're robes are soaked. You'll get sick. Give them to me." he complied by slipping them back over his head and handing them to her. It was nice to be able to look after him almost like the old days. After bending as much water as possible out of them, she realized they were still damp.

Aang had started a fire while she'd been occupied. The light flickered on his back and she saw his scar for the first time in two years. It was pink but his ivory skin made it resemble its original angry red. Remorse filled her. She reflected on how many times the fire element had inflicted wounds on him. Hers had definitely set back water at least a few decades. She was sure the ocean spirit would not have approved.

"Does it hurt still?" she asked curiously.

Aang looked at her askance but answered anyway. "Sometimes it does but only if I do too much at once."

"Does it hurt now?" Katara tentatively touched the puckered edges. He hissed in pain and pulled her hand back, "I could do a healing session. If you want." This having to walk on tender footing around him was beginning to take its toll on the waterbender.

After an eternity he answered, "I'll be fine. Thank you." He held out his hand and she gave up his robes.

He slipped his damp tunic over his head and she was again fascinated by his movements. It had been a ritual of theirs to help each other dress. It taught them about the other's culture and made them feel closer as they went about their day.

Now all she could do was observe. **'Did he remember those days or had they all been replaced by her disloyalty.' **She'd been so blinding dumb, **'Why did I give you up?'**

Their meal was silent since both were wrapped up in their own turmoil.** 'Were getting too comfortable, too close to each other again. We have to leave soon or all my work will be undone.' **He wasn't ready for that. He didn't think he'd ever be.

The rain lessened but he was in no mood to talk. She lay down to sleep. Her bedroll faced him and she watched over him in the dying firelight. Tossing and turning, Katara gave up on sleep and stared out at the rain washed moon. Aang was quiet except for an occasional sniffle.

By the next day he was coughing and shivering. She didn't dare leave him too long in his condition. She ventured outside only to get essentials and feed Appa. The weather had gotten nastier forcing her to watch as he began shaking and hear his coughing get louder.

That night, terrified she had put their mats together and climbed in beside him. He fought her at first but he was so weak he soon ceased. She wrapped her body around his giving him all her warmth. His breathing was labored and she was practically coated in his sweat.

She woke exhausted and rose to get him some breakfast. He managed several spoonfuls but his stomach protested to more nearly making all he'd eaten spill back out. Katara wiped his forehead with a damp cloth but his teeth chattered while he was burning up.

For three days the weather kept her prisoner. At the fourth day the skies cleared enough for her to load him onto Appa. Settling him with her heavy coat and tucking it around him until he was as secure as possible. Her own home was still too far away and he had fallen ill almost five days ago. She didn't have a moment to loose. She was a nervous wreck and in no shape to navigate. "Appa, he's sick. Help me take him home." she begged the bison.

Appa headed to the Western Air Temple and Katara climbed into the saddle and nestled Aang onto her lap. Katara knew where they were going. She didn't care that she had to finally face her adversary. She cradled the young avatar to her whispering softly, "I'm taking you home, Aang. Hold on. Please hold on."

She allowed herself a whimper when in his delirium he called out for Mai.


	10. Chapter X

**zebradoney: Aang will not pull a Zuko. He appreciates Mai alot more than Katara and Zuko can imagine, that is coming. Katara will earn his respect and love, that is a promise.**

**Magnumus: Welcome to the show. I had originally started this as a one shot. That's why it reads that way. Hopefully the other chapters are flowing better. Thanks, I know there's lots of the cheating angle out there, I certainly am pleased to have brought something a little new to the table. More chapters are coming.**

**skyhigh18: He will open slowly and only after alot of work. Mai's and Katara confrontation is not just about Zuko. Like Aang, Mai considered Katara a friend. So you can imagine. Yes, Katara is a moron.**

**PinkYellowRoses2: Thanks! I was a bit worried he was being bipolar but I figured once he found out she hadn't slept with Zuko, he might regain some of his happy go luckiness. I loved torturing Katara with Aang's awesome physique. Hey all that earthbending had to pay off somehow!**

**doctor anthony: I haven't had a chance to read your fic but I will first chance I get. I love Kataang but I can read other pairings and appreciate the character interaction. I had a very hard time with this one, you know from going to normal to angst and back. I was exhausted.**

**my trancey inspiration: I know! Why would anybody in their right mind give up Aang? Hey there are consequences and sadly she's going to see that. My boss is die hard Avatar fan so she understood, though I was told to do it on my break. Teeheee!**

**Shinobi Bender: Hey I haven't said what went on in the Air Temple between Aang and Mai. Lots of reasons for him calling out her name. You'll see it in the upcoming chapter. There will be periods of slight happiness but it will be difficult for Katara.**

**Sironblood1: I keep getting new ideas. I will probably post the Maang one soon and as for the both of them paying attention to him with no Zuko around, I will do for laughs.**

**NightStar:**** I blame you for the fluffiness. Hope you like.**

**arizony: I'm still astounded to the response on this story. Oddly I really was not happy with Chap.9 ****Haha! What writer is ever satified? Glad it kept to the standards despite my misgivings.**

Thank you guys so much. The story is good because you make me want to give the best.

Enjoy... more to come.

* * *

**A year and half ago - Mai's quarters**

"Lady Mai? I'm sorry to disturb you but I have an urgent message from FireLord Zuko."

Mai turned from her study of her soon to be kingdom. She took the scroll from the trembling servant and a tiny smile graced her face as he scurried from her room. The servants had been cautious of her quarters for the last few weeks. Mai had been in a spectacularly bad temper since Zuko and Aang had left the palace two and half weeks ago.

Zuko's coronation had been the last time she had spent any alone time with him. Having grown up in a royal household she was aware of the duties and constraints placed on her boyfriend but it had been even worse since he was expected to clean up the previous Firelord's mess. The only good thing to come out of this had been the relationship she had developed with Katara and by extension Aang. It still amazed her that a kid that age had saved them all.

Katara had become her good friend and even though she spent most of her time with Zuko and Aang. The waterbender always made it a priority to have girl time with her. Mai figured it was nice to be able to talk to another girl who had the same pressures she did. She had been very embarrassed when Katara had brought up her worry of rebuilding the Air Nomads. Mai had confessed similar worries about continuing the bloodlines now that Azula was out of the picture.

They quickly developed a sisterly relationship that often puzzled and frightened Zuko. Aang would just pat the older boy and gently usher him away from the young women, usually winking at Mai in delight.

Mai regarded the scroll and prayed that all had gone well for her new found friends. She unfurled it and began to read.

_My-Mai,_ (she shook her head, **'of all the pet names to call her'**)

_I'm sorry to have been away for so long. I know I promised only a few days but the resistance to trade with Fire Nation was a bigger problem than we thought. We have had some success in Omashu but Ba Sing Se still continues to elude us._

_Uncle says hi and he wishes you a very happy birthday_ (at least a content one)

_We should be ready to leave in a few hours._

_Love,_

_Your Zuko._

Mai pulled the ribbon to retie the scroll but a second sheaf of parchment fell and landed on her feet.

_Mai,_

_I won't be able to make it. We were ambushed as we were traveling through the desert. Katara and I were hurt._ (Mai gasped but forced herself to read on.)

_Its not bad, thank the spirits we had Aang with us. Remind me never to get on his bad side. When he saw she was hurt he almost lost it. Luckily she managed to calm him and now we are heading to the Northern temple since it is the closest place where we can recuperate._

_Forgive me for missing your birthday. I had feared this might happen so I set something up for you. Go to my throne room and press the second stone to the left, its beneath the torch. I left something for you._

_Love,_

_Zuko._

Mai lovingly tied both papers and calmly walked to the throne room. Once there she abandoned all pretense eagerly searching for the secret panel. The stone wall shifted just enough for her to squeeze through.**'Must tell Zuko to enlarge the door or get slimmer robes.'**

Now Mai had never been for emotional outbursts. When her family had been sent to Omashu she had shrugged. When her little brother was announced and then born she yawned and when Azula had offered a welcome escape from her doldrum life she'd rolled her eyes.

But seeing what he had prepared for her was more than sufficient to make the stoic girl actually grin. The whole room was decorated in warm colors with the traditional Fire color muted so it seemed to hum. There were several steamy piles of the fruit pastries she loved and her favorite wine accompanied by all manner of cheeses spread out in a beautiful heart shaped pattern.

"Zuko, you jerk. Making me spend my birthday alone." she sat down and munched on a warm pastry, the gooey center spilling into her mouth. "I forgive just because of this." she muttered enjoying the decadent display of food.

"Happy Birthday Princess."

Mai dropped her pastry burning herself in the process as she whirled around to face the doorway. "Zuko, you're here, but I thought…you wrote…the letter."

Zuko had never in all the years he'd known her, seen her so surprised. "You didn't think I'd miss the birthday of my Fire Lady did you?" he smirked.

"Fire…fire…Lady?"

Zuko pulled her into a hug and dropped to his knees onto the pillows dragging her with him. Her head rested on his chest and she could tell his heart was beating a mile a minute. "Will you, Mai?" she pulled away to stare into those golden eyes. Eyes that were truly hoping for a positive answer.

"Will I what?" when had her voice gained that breathless quality? She had always prided herself on not being one of those stupid swooning girls. That was much easier said than done, especially when the man you loved since you were children had proposed in such a heart stopping manner. When he was looking at you like your answer could make or break him.

"Be my Fire Lady. Rule alongside me and watch over our nation. To give me children with your beauty and intelligence and the privilege to call you mine forever?"

Mai wordlessly nodded burying her face in his neck. He held her close to him and both their heartbeats matched in rhythm. Mai leaned back and kissed him. He responded and the last she saw was Katara and Aang holding hands and mouthing congratulations as they disappeared leaving the couple alone.

She closed her eyes letting his mouth dictate their next move. Slowly she opened for him gasping a bit at the foreign yet extraordinary sensation of his tongue sliding along hers. She cupped his face, sliding further onto his lap so she was completely astride him. His hands roamed over her heavy robes and she again cursed the stupid high society customs that kept both of them so clothed. Sadly air was needed for the moment and she took opportunity in their break to ask him.

"Did you bring me a present?" she teased.

Zuko put his hands behind his head and leaned back pretending to think deeply. "Maybe, but I figured I was enough and you wouldn't want another one."

"Really?" Mai pressed her top half against him and leaned on her hands, "it is my birthday. One present is never enough."

"I guess that depends on the present." Zuko replied but winced when she moved again. Quickly Mai moved off him and untied his heavy cloak. "Can't wait, huh. I should have proposed years ago."

Mai glared at him and his easy smile vanished. "How badly are you hurt?" His reply was cut short as her hand made quick work of his clothes revealing several bandages around his abdomen.

Her worried expression melted his playful attitude and he sat up to reassure her. "It's not as bad as it seems. Just some bruising." She clearly did not believe it so he handed her a package. "Your present. You can fuss over me later. Open it."

Eyebrow raised she frostily replied, "I do not intend to fuss." She opened the box to find the crown piece of the Fire Lady.

"It was my mothers. She left it in Uncle's care before she was banished. She left a note with it." Zuko pulled the small note from beneath the crown. "Uncle said she told him it was meant for my wife's eyes only."

Mai swallowed the lump in her throat and broke the seal. Encouraged by Zuko she spread out the fragile note and read it out loud.

_My Dearest Mai,_

_Yes, I knew it would be you._ (she raised surprised eyes to Zuko but he just shrugged)

_I've always seen you as a daughter. It is only fitting my son would wish to make it official._

_I wish I could be with you on that most special day, you no doubt will be a radiant bride._

_I have know for some time how much my son cares for you._

_He does not show it but you bring a light to him that only a mother could truly understand._

(Zuko blushed)

_I entrust to you my most precious possession._

_Take care of my son and let him take care of you._

_My happiness to you both. _

_With greatest blessings,_

_Love FireLady Ursa to the New FireLady Mai._

Mai looked down at the letter and folded it. "I couldn't have asked for a better present." she whispered and hugged the boy tightly.

"I love you too, My-Mai."


	11. Chapter XI

**PinkYellowRoses2: This was the way my brother proposed to my sister in law. I was so proud. Ursa approved of Mai and she would have told Iroh not to give it to Zuko if it was anybody else. I can almost imagine Katara's face if it had been her opening it. AWKWARD!!!**

**coolmac1718: Burn in hell? Such violence (I love it) Karma will bite Katara in the butt for the way she broke the bonds of sisterhood. I am kinda teering between Maang and Kataang. Dang It.**

**Shinobi Bender: I had to show the Maiko love. At its purest and fluffiest.**

**MikeJCaboose: This one doesn't have much either. I won't have any Kataang fluff until the chapter after this one and the next. Essentially part of twelve and thirteen. **

**my trancey inspiration: I don't normally condone hate but really betrayal is never romantic and usually the victims don't get a thought for their pain. So I'm glad, glad I tell you. Zuko is a very complicated stupid boy. He basically got comfortable and took Mai for granted. She was always by his side, same happened to Katara and Aang.**

**doctor anthony: I appreciate your patience. This fic is totally taken over my life. **

**youn2731: Yes, a flashback. I was such a bonehead. I'm glad you guys catch my goofs otherwise I'd be writting a sub par story.**

**HeyItsMJ: I know I'm hard on Zuko but he totally gets off scot free in almost all stories. Beg he will. Oh yes!**

**Magnumus: See bottom of notes. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. I was so excited to post I spaced out big time.**

**arizony: almost epic is an awesome coment. I'm taking it and running with it. I am humbled by your praise and will strive to be worthy of it. May I call you Sifu?**

I realized I forgot a sentence that would have kept everybody from being confused in the last chap. Oops!

Enjoy...

* * *

Mai uncurled her hair from its usual position. "You know if you want to talk, I'm a pretty good listener. At least that's what I've been told." Toph said casually.

The girl remained silent, her hand holding and tracing the intricate symbols of her head piece compulsively. "Reminiscing, I bet. Aang used to do it a lot after it happened." Toph mentioned.

"Toph, I don't mean to be rude…well I do sometimes." she smirked. "I don't really feel like a heart to heart."

Unpertubed Toph didn't budge from the door and Mai understood what Aang had meant when he told her that his earthbending teacher was as stubborn as her element. Seeing no way out of it, she talked. "These last few days, I've had nothing else to think about but the letter Aang sent. I wrote him but he hasn't replied. I guess I'm a bit worried."

Toph sensed that telling her even that much had been a lot for the poor girl. "He won't marry her."

Mai swallowed painfully. It sounded only a little better coming from someone else. "He won't." Mai paused not sure if she wanted to divulge her secret. "He gave me this." she beckoned Toph over but realizing her mistake quickly placed the symbol in the earthbender's hands.

Toph took her time examining it. Her fingers played over the sharp spikes and the molded crest of the royal house of the Firelord. Her snails scratched at the indentations and a new sense of respect for the older girl was evident in her tone. "He inscribed it for you. I can't tell what it says but whatever it is must mean a lot. Is that what you were dwelling on. When he gave you this?"

Mai sighed and took back the item, her own thumb rubbing over the inscription wishing to erode it and all the feelings attached to it. "All important events in my life seem to tied to parchment. Writing to Aang released a rush of memories that I've been trying to bury."

"How does he do it?" she asked quietly. "How does he stay so sweet and so caring. How when he sees them all the time." Mai cried annoyed.

"He didn't. Not at first. When he visited Sokka and I, he leveled several icebergs. He sunk the Fire Nation ship that had haunted the shores of the Water Tribe. He then bended a whole new wall to protect the city. He bended until he collapsed and he fought me until I beat him to a pulp. Sokka and I struggled to bring him here."

Toph was a bit unsure of telling her the rest but maybe it would ease Mai's pain. "When he left the last time I was to go with him but I was needed in Ba Sing Se. After he brought you here he changed...for the better."

Mai scooted back on her pallet giving the other girl some room. Once comfortable Mai picked up the story.

"Did he? I remember he told me about his plans for the temple. He would spend hours with Sokka doing detailed drawings of the lower chambers and asking my opinions about how to fix and strengthen them. We got into a fight because I thought he was using me as a substitute."

Toph squeezed her hand before replying. "He once told me that bringing you here was the best thing he could ever have done."

"We kissed. It was strange because we both had so much baggage." Mai looked away from Toph. She knew the girl would never judge her, she'd been witness to Aang's collapse. "It felt different but so warm like being at the core of a volcano but without the danger. Just the heat and steam." Mai colored at her admission.

Toph hopped onto the pallet hollering before she sat back down punching Mai hard on the shoulder, "Way to go Twinkletoes. I knew if he got out from under Sugar Queen's influence he could come into his own. I'm proud of you too. You need a little steam in your life." Toph leered wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Mai who promptly shoved her. Toph fell off the bed laughing.

"Seriously. Zuko's not a bad guy." Mai snorted but Toph ignored her. "He's just been raised in a family of jerks. It was bound to come out at some point. It might be genetic." Toph blew her bangs out of her face and sorta grinned at her. "I just thought of something. You're the rainy cloud and Aang is the silver lining of it. That's what I'll call you, Miss Sunshine."

Toph stood very proudly at hearing Mai's snicker. "Wow. In no time you might even laugh at Sokka's jokes."

"Let's not go that far, Aang is not that good. Avatar or not there are limits to his power." Mai replied. She grew serious at the look of horror on Toph's face. "What's the matter?"

Slight vibrations shook the wall she was leaning on. Toph snapped to attention and she wheeled around running towards the fountain at the edge of their cliff home. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Toph commanded. Mai was so shocked by the sudden turn of events that she did as she was told.

_"What happened is he ok? What do mean you don't know. What the heck happened."_ Mai could barely make out the words but she stiffened. The angry undercurrents where very evident in Toph's voice. She would have cringed if she had been the one being questioned out there.

Her ears perked up at the distinctive growl, **'That's sounds like Appa.' **She inched closer to the doorway. Nearly scarring her half to death, Sokka emerged in her doorway and grabbed her arm.

"Leave your knives." he ground out. Ignoring her appalled look he quickly ran back the way he came.

Toph reappeared and for the first time, Mai felt as if Toph's eyes were really seeing her. "Miss Sunshine, prepare yourself. Aang is back but he's really sick." Mai grabbed the herbs from her bag ready to take care off her airbender. "He's not alone." Toph said.

Mai didn't care who was with him. He was sick and she had to make sure he was ok. "Sugar Queen is with him." Mai stopped so suddenly Toph smacked right into her. She clenched her fists and held back the urge to return for her weapons. She debated whether to ignore Sokka's terse instructions and getting revenge on the water witch that had hurt her.

Looking down Mai grumbled at Toph, "Release my legs, Toph. I'm heading straight to Aang. He is more important than any revenge."

Toph sighed in relief and crumbled the earth shackles she'd wrapped around Mai's ankles. With dignity that showcased their upbringing Mai lifted the hem of her robes and ran to her sick companion. "I don't need any weapons to hurt her," she muttered.

Toph heard her comment but didn't say anything, this confrontation was long overdue.


	12. Chapter XII

**I have responses to everybody's reviews on my next chapter. This just came out of nowhere as I was writing the confrontation and it begged me on hands and knees to be added. **

**I do have a proper confrontation in the next chapter. I hope you guys like it (crosses fingers)**

* * *

They landed hard at the base of the fountain. Aang was still mumbling incoherently. Katara attempted to pull him out but the weary hours of watching over him had sapped the strength from her. She valiantly struggled to drag him from the saddle. A pair of strong arms wrapped around them and Katara sagged in relief.

"I got him, its ok. I'm here." Never had her older brother's voice sounded so welcome. "How long has he been sick." he asked hoisting the now partially conscious boy into his arms.

"Five day maybe about a week. I didn't know where else to go. We were so far away and he just kept getting worse and I couldn't heal him Sokka. I couldn't do anything, I was useless." Katara would have continued rambling but Toph came running out of the building. Seeing the young monk motionless brought her to a skidding halt.

Looking from brother to sister she rapidly asked. "What happened? Is he ok?"

Katara rung her hands, "We were camping like how we used to. Aang was taking me home. We got caught in some really bad weather and he got a chill. He's been sick for a few days. I've tried healing him but his body seems to be rejecting it. I just don't know."

"What do mean you don't know." Toph shook her head at her. "Why would he reject your healing? that makes no sense. What the heck happened between you guys. Why are you traveling with him anyway? What did you do?" Toph accused.

"Stop it. This isn't helping anybody. Go fix a room for him so we can keep him warm and have Mai take care of him." Katara flinched at the name but Sokka was not too concerned with her feelings right now. If something happened to Aang, Katara would never forgive herself.

Toph bended a makeshift palette and they placed Aang on it. He would periodically open his eyes and say something but it mostly nonsense. Much more gently that she had ever done anything, Toph waved her hands forming a sorta rock wave that rocked the fitful boy to sleep. "Aang. Your friends are with you."

Katara dutifully tried to follow but Sokka laid a hand on her shoulder. "We need to talk." Not waiting for her to follow Sokka went to see to Appa's care. Two rooms had been enlarged and molded by Toph per Aang's directions for Appa.

She looked around appreciatively. Examining the room gave her time to gauge her brother's mood. Sokka for all his faults was an excellent sibling who never truly got angry but she knew he'd been holding back for a while and she would not escape it. "It's a nice chamber. Its new isn't it. I take it Aang has been improving the temple. He used to talk about it all the time when…" she cut herself off.

"Katara, a lot of things are new. Not just the temple. You need to know what has been happening before you go and hurt yourself again." Sokka rubbed his forehead. **'Did he have the heart to tell her.' **"Mai lives here now."

Katara faced the bison and guided him to the waiting hay. A hitch in her breathing let Sokka know she was listening to everything he was struggling to say. "This place was her idea. A lot of the new renovations have been. Not totally I mean I did help draw up some plans and others are things only Aang remembers but you get what I mean. She's been working really hard to restore the temple to what it used to be."

"Is she restoring Aang too." Katara couldn't help the anger creeping out of her. "Is she helping him in all areas. Is that what you're trying to say? That Aang has found someone else and I shouldn't bother."

"Do you blame him Katara. Do you really? You didn't see what happened to him after he found out." he tried to explain but the frustrations of the day broke the girl and she began shouting at her brother.

"Let me guess, he let loose the avatar. He destroyed things in my honor right." she snapped.

"You are a selfish person. I never thought I would ever say that. You've changed and not for the better," he snapped back. "Yes, he did release the avatar state but not for what you think. He worked himself into the ground and you know why?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Because he said enough of his life had been destroyed and he wanted to balance it out with something positive. He rebuilt our home Katara. He did it because he said at least this way something good had come out of this."

They stayed like that until he pulled her into his arms and she cried into him. "I have to face her. Sokka. I don't have the courage to do it. Does he love her?" she asked miserably.

Sokka kissed the top of her head, "Only Aang can answer that but if you want to have any chance with him you have to make up with Mai. She is a big part of his life now. She could help you but you have to really mean it. You have to be really be sorry."

Katara wiped her eyes and resolutely headed to confront Mai. "Katara, give me your pouch."

Wordlessly she handed her water skin to Sokka but he stopped her. "I have to go level the playing field. Wait until Toph comes back. I love you Katara and I think on some level Aang still does to." he patted her arm and left her alone.

He ran to Mai's room. She was standing at her doorway waiting. "Leave your knives." he ground out. Ignoring her appalled look he quickly ran back the way he came, "I hope this doesn't get to out of hand." Aang was still on the palette his breathing a bit more regular. Toph raised worried eyes to the him, "He's bad Sokka. I don't know if Mai can help him."

Sokka kneeled and felt his forehead. "We have to bring down this fever. We need to take him to his room but it's too high to take him in this condition. Take him to my room meanwhile. I'll get their supplies off Appa and meet you there." he rose but Toph grabbed his sleeve.

"Did you talk to both of them?"

"Yeah, go warn Mai that Katara is here and make sure she leaves her stuff behind. I may hate what she did but that doesn't mean I want to see my sister skewered to a wall. Aang wouldn't want them fighting either. Mention that."

Toph allowed Sokka to get Aang and she went to intercept Mai. Toph detected that the girl was not lying and crumbled the earth shackles around her ankles. With dignity that showcased their upbringing Mai lifted the hem of her robes and ran to her sick companion. "I don't need any weapons to hurt her." she muttered.

Toph heard her comment but didn't say anything, this confrontation was long overdue. Ignoring Sokka's instruction she guided Mai to the bison's stables. She could detect Katara's jittery footsteps. Things had to be taken care of now. "Aang's in there." Mai's puzzled look almost made her admit her lie but Toph really believed this was for the best. "He wanted to stay close to Appa." Toph shrugged.

Katara waited impatiently, she had taken to pacing back and forth. Appa's big round eyes followed her moves and he swallowed noisily as she kept rhythm with him. "Katara, stop that its not good for the digestion." Katara turned to look at the sky animal.

"Hey Sugar Queen, I'm talking to you." Toph appeared and Katara put her hand to her chest. "For a moment I thought I cracked and Appa was talking to me." Katara replied.

Toph shifted nervously and Katara saw that the blind girl was not alone. "Um…I'll just let you girls sort this out." Toph backed out hastily not sparing a glance at the thunderous look Mai shot her.

"Mai."

"Katara"

Any desire to patch things up were removed at the sight of his nations colors on the older girl's person. "Nice outfit." Katara snarled, "yellow washes you out." They circled each other both girls looking ferocious.

"Really, Aang seems to like it. He did have it made for me, I thought it was more appropriate since I do live here." Mai fingered the cloth draped over her shoulder. "It seems red is such a overused color, don't you think?" Mai smiled sweetly.

Outside the room Sokka was shouting at Toph, "Dammit, Toph. I told you to intercept her not start a fight." He did not want to see a battle between the two especially given their violent temperaments. He ran into the room and gulped as he realized he was standing between Katara and Mai. He would have gladly stood up to Azula rather than be in this position.

He chuckled nervously, "Um…ladies. Aang is awake and he is asking for---"

He didn't need to see his sister's eyes to be aware of her stricken look. "Mai, he wants to see you. He's in my room." Sokka finished.

Mai glared at Katara, "This is not over. We have unfinished business."

Katara was restrained by her brother but she jabbed her finger at her, "Anytime. Mai. Anytime."


	13. Chapter XIII

**I tell you my brain is not cooperating. I have the stupid chapter written but everytime I go to upload other stuff comes out. **

**It seemed so abrupt to have them go straight to a fight. Both Katara and Mai have nasty tempers but they are level headed and well I just wanted to show what would cause them to forget that and engage in a catfight.**

**I will upload the fight tonight, with god wiling no more distractions. Please accept my apologies for having you guys dangling around that is so not my intention. I destest authors that do that.**

**This part is written from three separate POV's. I just want it to flow and not be rushed like Shinobi Bender pointed out Chap. 11 was. (thanks for noticing because it was.)**

**I'll respond to your fabulous reviews in the next chapter (I sound like a broken record)**

**Ok, (please don't kill me.) Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Mai-**

"Hi, there. Long time." He chuckled.

"Hi yourself. Very long." Mai pressed her cheek against him. "You're hot."

"I don't think you're supposed to flirt with the infirm." He coughed a little and she held a cup of water to his mouth.

"You, mister Aang, are not infirm. You just have a little cold and like most boys are being a baby." She lowered his head and put the cup back down.

"I got your letter." She fumbled with his blankets but his warm hand cupped her chin forcing her to look at him. "Have you been worried this whole time?"

Mai was never shy but Aang brought out her inner girl. "A little." She confessed sheepishly. "Never mind that. I should be comforting you. How do you feel and tell me the truth." She mock glared.

"Yes, ma'am. Tired and achy but oddly better now." Twin spots of color appeared on her pale face. "Mostly I'm just so sick of all these problems. I just wish they'd go away. You know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. What happened at the palace?" she asked.

"We were having one of those usually boring meetings. Next time go with me so I don't feel so outnumbered." Mai curled her fingers around his in response. "Zuko asked me to stay after the meeting, something about a new treaty. I did and Katara and him ambushed me. They started talking about how sorry they were and forgiveness and how they just wanted a chance."

Mai let go of his hand and clenched them in her clothing, "Are you kidding? After what they did and how they lied to us. How could you even consider it? Well I know how you could consider it."

Aang struggled up pressing his hot back to the cool wall. "Do you honestly think I could forgive Katara that easily? I love her just as much as you love Zuko but after what they did, it will take time to even think of trusting them."

"Why is Katara with you then?"

He patted his side and she reluctantly dragged herself next to him. "She left Zuko and wanted me to take her back home." He noticed that she'd left her hair down, a style he personally thought suited her better.

"Why you? Couldn't she take a ferry or something?" She loved when he played with her hair. Unconsciously she had pulled it out of its usual confinements. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had remembered how much he loved it down.

"I guess she couldn't wait. We'd only been traveling for a few days when I fell ill." He yawned.

"So anything happen?" she yawned too.

"We almost kissed." She moved as to get up but he restrained her, "jealous, Mai? I'm shocked."

She tried to unsuccessfully get up again but he refused to let her up. He had begun laughing and she did too at the ridiculousness of their conversation. "A little I must admit. Why didn't you?" She asked snuggling into his arms.

He rested his chin on her head thoughtfully, "Even though I still maintain something for her, it just felt wrong to me. Especially so soon after you and I kissed. I didn't want to taint whatever there is developing between us."

Aang could detect the tension melt from her frame. Mai crawled over him to retrieve the bag of herbs she'd been carrying earlier. He observed as she began mixing a few plants, grinding them into a fine powder, tipping them into the cup.

She supported his head and he swallowed the bitter mixture. He gagged but she forced him to finish it until nothing but dregs remained. "I know it tastes awful but it will help your body restore itself and let you rest." With her help he lay back down.

"Mai," his eyelids were already beginning to droop but he had to say it. "I'm not sure what's going to happen in the coming days with Katara here but I just want you to know. I care about you a lot."

"I care about you too. I guess were both a little torn. Sleep." He curled onto his side, his hand pillowing his head. She sat on the edge of his bed keeping an eye on him until his breathing evened.

**Katara - **

Katara couldn't stay awake all night and eventually she fell asleep. Her dreams were not peaceful and kept taunting her with visions of Aang and Mai raising a brood of serious little dark haired benders with gray eyes while she grew old and alone.

After the fourth nightmare she refused to go back to sleep. She decided now was a good a time as any to explore the newly restored temple. Though it irked her how much Mai had solidified her presence here, Katara had to admit that the temple looked beautiful.

It dawned on her that she had no idea how Aang was doing and thanks to her stupid reaction, Mai wasn't going to let her near him any time soon. Sokka was right if she wanted to make amends she had to apologize to Mai.

But how exactly was she going to do that without wanting to rip her apart. Katara acknowledged that she had no right to act this way. Mai had not stolen Aang. They'd been pushed into each other's arms thanks to her and Zuko.

If she loved him it was in a purer form than Katara had ever achieved. That did not mean that she was willing to give him up. Seeing the former Fire Nation native in the traditional hues of the Air Nomad colors had driven that point home.

A little recognition was not going to wipe her slate clean of her past deeds.

Lack of sleep and worrying about Aang's new connections; pretty much wrecked havoc with her concentration. She looked about annoyed, "Great I'm lost."

She tried to retrace her steps but she'd been so distracted that she had no idea where she'd actually started at. Katara was beginning to panic. She had no clue how much time had passed but given the light coming from the natural skylight she must have been wandering for at least a few hours.

Finally she stumbled upon a set of stone monks. Yesterday Sokka had given her a brief layout of the temple. She recalled that his room was near statues. Relieved she poked her head around the corner. A hallway faced her with two rooms on each side.

The first rooms were empty but clean. The third room contained Toph on her side occasionally reaching out in her sleep with Sokka to her right. He was drooling and clinging to his pillow, the name Suki occasionally escaping his lips.

She covered her mouth to muffle her laughter and kept searching. "Aang must be around here somewhere." She opened the last room, sorry to have finally found him.

Aang had always been an active sleeper. He tended to kick his blankets off, she couldn't count the amount of times she had covered him during the really cold nights. His habits had not changed as said blankets were on the floor leaving him bare to the frigid mountain air. Yet another thing that the other girl had learned about her Aang.

Mai had apparently decided to remedy the situation. Her head lay on Aang's chest, her hair spread out looking for all the world like it belonged there. Her arm was draped loosely over his chest and one of his hands rested peacefully on her hip.

She quelled the murderous urge to pull her off him and finish their fight from earlier. Katara pressed against the wall when she realized they were waking up. **'Is this what it felt like to have your heart ripped out of you? I guess I know what they felt.'**

"Morning." She heard him say.** 'How many times have they woken up like this?' **her heart shattered anew at the casual way he said it. Like it was a perfectly normal and everyday occurrence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on duty."

"Not the first time it's happened." Katara shut her eyes willing the images their words were conjuring to disappear.

"I better go make breakfast before Sokka throws a fit. Do you need me to help you get dressed?" Mai asked. Katara heard the girl get up and would have fled down the hall but his words froze her to the spot.

"I can manage, thank you for staying. Oh and Mai. You look really pretty like that. Leave it down for me." He requested.

Katara felt sick to her stomach at the sound of a tell tale kiss coming from the room. "Sure, but once you get better, I'm putting it back up."

"Deal."

Katara ran into the nearest room and hid.

**Aang-**

"Morning."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on duty." Mai stretched and then helped him sit up. Aang gingerly climbed out of the bed coughing very little. It was odd how being home had nearly restored him.

"Not the first time it's happened." Their talk had really helped. His head felt clearer than it had for days. Maybe there was a way to salvage a friendship with Katara. Mai adjusted her clothes and attempted to comb her sleep mussed hair.

"I better go make breakfast before Sokka throws a fit. Do you need me to help you get dressed?" Mai asked. He swayed a bit, maybe he wasn't as well as he thought. She steadied him and began opening his small pack looking for a spare set of clothes.

Mai was only the second girl to see him so undressed and the knowledge sent color shooting through his pale coloring. Amused she handed him his robe and he took it hastily. "I can manage, thank you for staying."

He really had to thank her for everything she'd done. He was aware how hard it was to keep her herbs replenished. They only grew very close to the edge of the mountain and Mai hated heights. "Oh and Mai. You look really pretty like that. Leave it down for me." He requested.

He tucked a strand behind her ear and she pressed a kiss to his mouth. "Sure, but once you get better, I'm putting it back up."

"Deal." he replied and kissed her back.

Once she left he tried to finish getting ready but he'd forgotten how intricate his robes could be. Maybe he should have had her help him. "Oh good, I'm glad you're back. I do need help and before you tell me you told me so, in my defense I thought I could do it alone and you…Katara?"

"Here let me help." she offered in greeting. She scrunched up the material and motioned for him to put his head through the neck hole. He complied mostly out of a desire to end this as quickly as possible. Once his tunic was on she immediately held out the next piece of his ensemble.

"How do you feel? I wasn't able to check on you last night and well, here I am." She supplied weakly.

He could have managed the ties himself but it was so nice to have a pretext to be so close to her. As angry and distrustful of her as he was. He couldn't deny that he liked when she fussed over him, something she had never done to Zuko. **'Maybe because she sees you as more of a boy than she did him.' **

Aang squelched the insolent little voice. Katara was looping the last of the fabric around his torso and he held up his arms for her to tie it off. "There. You're all done." she brushed his shoulders straightening his outfit. "I don't know where you medallion is." She slid her arms around his neck adjusting his collar.

Dazed he recognized that her hands were still clasped around his neck. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I didn't get a chance to tell you at the palace. I did a very stupid thing. You were always so wonderful to me and I just threw it away for something that had no real meaning."

"Katara, you don't have to apologize. Its past and we should move forward and become friends again." He soothed her not wishing to have a repeat of their camp fight.

In a leap of faith she pushed her lips against his. He stepped back instantanously, shock and disbelief painted on his face. He untangled her arms from around him gently.

His rejection gave voice to the fear that she'd been bottling up. "It's because of her isn't it?" he shook his head but she persisted. "Do you love her, Aang? Has she replaced me completely." His refusal to answer made her more distraught. "At least tell me if I have a chance. Tell me if I even hold a tiny piece of your heart."

Aang ran his hand over his head turning to look at her, "Yes you do but do you think that makes any difference? We both changed a lot, were not the same kids that fell in love almost three years ago. I do love Mai maybe not like I did you but it could definitely grow to it. I can't abandon her just because you made a mistake."

She looked down at the ground, he was right and it hurt more because of it. "If Mai was ok with it. Would you give us another chance?"

Aang had always been soft-hearted. All the horror and human tragedy of the 100 years war had not changed that. Zuko's actions with Katara had hardened him a little but he was still too kind for his own good. "Mai would have to decide that, I can't guarantee anything."

Katara left Aang standing stiffly in the middle of his room wondering what he'd just unleashed.


	14. Chapter XIV

**my trancey inspiration: Mai has a different kind of happiness with Aang than she did with Zuko. As for Katara and Aang, they can overcome anything but Zuko and Katara must hit bottom because only then will they understand what it is to be completely devoted to someone and vice versa.**

**Air-Nomad: I was so glad to read your review. That was exactly what I was going for. Aang is just a sweet guy and anybody's emotional pain hurts him. He likes harmony its in his culture so he responds in kind. As for trusting her. It still has some way to go.**

**coolmac1718: I'm gonna have a hard time making you guys love Katara again aren't I? She is selfish and is very flawed so she responds in a bratty way. She has to see that she isn't the main focus for Aang anymore. Mai will feed her some humble pie, just read.**

**Shinobi Bender: Thank you. I was really proud of the Maang. They have a innocent sweetness its because Aang understands the regulation Mai has grown up with and he strives to bring out her gushy side. I had such a problem w****ith document manager. This one is hopefully as well done as the last one. **

**guy:I love your hope for Mai/Aang. I might just do two endings. Katara is an immature teenager with insecurities that stem from her losses. She can't love easily and when she does it scares her and runs.**

**youn2731: Sadly you are correct. Mai does deserve him more. I watched the Southern Raiders episode and I was appalled at how mean Katara can be to Aang. He can be tolerant, believe me he is nowhere near forgiving her. **

**MikeJCaboose: No, he will not forgive "Magically." (I spit my cheerios when I read that) He just wants peace that is why he told her that. It will give her something to work for. Mai will not be easily won and Aang knows that. **

**Sifu arizony: Mai is given very little in canon and I like pulling a personality out of her. I believe she is more sensitive and easily hurt than the others. She just hides it well. Katara pursuing Aang is part of her penance, she is not going to get him on a silver platter.**

**doctor antony: Aang wanting to be friends is his way of not fighting with her. I do have a ridicously easy time writing Maang. Though I'm a devout Kataang. Go figure!**

The long awaited fight. I rewrote this thing like five times and yet not totally satified. I tried but you guys will have to tell me if I did ok. Describing attack moves is harder than I thought.

Zuko will finally make an apparance and all hell's gonna break lose. Poor Aang!

* * *

By the time he was ready to face the girls he no longer wanted breakfast. Despite all his meditation the knot in his stomach refused to go away. **'There was no helping it. It was his job to make peace reign. If he could do it with the Fire Nation, how hard could it be with just Mai and Katara?' **Aang would later regret those thoughts.

"Twinkletoes. You're finally here. Just in time too." Toph shouted across the courtyard.

"In time for what?" he queried gratefully taking the bowl of rice Sokka handed him. **'Please don't say it, not right now.' **

"To break up your girlfriends before they bust the temple." Toph mumbled as a piece of debris flew not more than a few inches from her head.

"What?" he yelled spitting what little rice he had managed to eat. He rounded on Sokka. "Why didn't you come and get me or better yet, why didn't you stop them?" Aang rubbed his temples the beginning of a headache making itself known.

Sokka held out his hands as if holding a scale. "Get between Mai, who could pin me to a tree by my organs or Katara, who can freeze me then pin me to a tree by my organs. Are you crazy? that is one experience I would rather do without."

"She's your sister, how could you be afraid of her? Aren't you the one that was always talking about defending her?" Aang shouted exasperated by their lack of concern. **'Did they not realize how much damage could be done if they weren't stopped.'**

"Don't blame Snoozles. I'm a master and I wouldn't go near those two right now." Her hands quickly put up a barrier. The sharp thump of several sharp weapons hitting the other side. "Relax, they just need to get it out of their system. It'll be fine."

"No, I'm sick of fighting. I'm going to put a stop to it. They used to be friends if they can't be that than they'll have to tolerate each other. I will not have my home turned into a battle arena." Aang snapped taking a high dive and gracefully gliding off.

They jumped up and scurried further into the interior when their rock wall was sliced in half. "Do you think he stands a chance?" Sokka asked the blind girl.

Toph put her hand to her chin in contemplation, "He might, he did look pretty angry."

"What set them off anyway? I thought Katara said she was going to apologize to Mai."

Toph hadn't heard the full argument but she knew Katara had mentioned Zuko and that had set the other girl off. "She did but then I heard yelling and something about Aang not being some sort of consolation prize. Then the fighting began and I ducked out of the way."

"If I had known Mai had taken her knives I'd have stopped Katara. Everything was fine before she got here. Is it wrong to wish my sister wasn't here."

Toph patted his back feeling sorry for the poor boy. "I think it's the turmoil you don't want. Sadly we both knew nothing good was going to come out of her dalliance with Zuko. I agree with Mai, Aang is not some sort of puppet. I don't think Katara has grasped that yet. She still assumes he'll follow her around like he used to."

Sometime later Aang reached the bridge and ran across it, heedless of the ravine beneath him. He deflected a lash of water putting on an extra burst of speed. Since he was still recuperating he stumbled to his knees. With a painful hitch in his side, he pushed aside the vegetation and took in the sight before him.

Katara and Mai were standing about thirty feet from each other in what looked like a large bowl cut from the earth. Both panting and struggling to hold on to their weapons. "What makes you think you can waltz back into our lives and do whatever you please?" Mai leaped and slid behind a boulder as Katara unleashed deadly ice pieces.

"Your lives? How long have you known Aang? About a year." Katara snorted. "I've known him since he came out of the iceberg." She brought up a stream of water that caught the knife inches from her nose.

"Says the one who cheated." Mai shouted letting loose a barrage of thin mini knives.

"That's rich coming from the one wearing robes that don't belong to her. How long before you put the moves on Aang." the waterbender shrieked using her trademark water whip to shove the girl hard against the rock quarry they were battling in.

"About as long as you took with Zuko." Mai recovered, running the length of the quarry and flinging another projectile ripping Katara's water pouch in half. "Tell me did he send you away or did you really leave on your own so you could pursue Aang?"

Katara stuck her arms out and yanked the water from the air slapping the other girl down to the ground. "I left. Not that it's any of your business," she retorted.

"Get bored did you. Is there any boy you haven't let on?" Mai mocked. She back flipped and threw the sharp adornment in her hair.

"Does Aang like your hair down? Cause its how he likes mine. Coincidence?" Katara lifted a wave and dropped it on the stunned girl. Mai remained submerged and she kicked hard trying to break free from the water bubble Katara had fashioned.

Her face contorted in fury, Mai launched herself out of the bubble and landed directly on Katara. She pierced Katara's sleeves and slammed them into the ground. She kicked her other pouch away.

Breathing hard Mai kneeled on Katara, her knife inches from the younger girl's throat. "He sleeps with me every night. It's my face he wakes up to. It was me that helped restore his home. I'm the one who is cherished enough to wear his people's colors. I gave him back the confidence you stole from him."

Mai grabbed her by the hair, forcing her head to the right where Aang watched in horror. "What have you done but tear him to pieces. He loves you still and all you can think of is yourself. You don't deserve him." Mai whispered and let go springing away from her.

Katara got up painfully. She sat back on her heels, her guilt splaying across her person. It weighed her down. "It was an accident. I never meant to break your trust. I was overwhelmed with all my duties. You knew the pressure on me from the peace committee to birth Airbenders as soon as possible. You knew and all you could talk about was how wonderful Zuko was. You weren't there for me and he was." she cried.

Mai's scream of outrage was the only warning she gave as she flung a knife at her. Her hair loopie spiraled to the ground and Katara gasped and wiped the blood of her face. "You didn't have to share him with the world."

"Is that why you did it? Is that why couldn't you leave my Zuko alone. Because you couldn't have Aang all to yourself. Zuko was mine. You were my sister, my confidant. How could you take the one thing I most cared about. You knew how I felt about him, I told you and you took him anyway."

Aang's heart went out to Mai, he had often wondered that same question.

"I was so afraid to disappoint Aang." She spoke to the dirt digging her nails into it. "He was so sure I was the one but I was just a fourteen year old. I wasn't ready to have a family. I wanted to be his wife not the Avatar's. I couldn't commit to him without telling him the truth, I didn't want to lose him." Katara broke down, blood and tears mingling on her face.

Mai stood over the girl, "He would have understood. He loved you and he would have found a way for you to be together. He did everything he could to please you." Mai snarled. "In return you went behind his back, behind my back. I will never forgive you."

Katara looked up at her, her eyes wide as she clung to the edge of Mai's clothing. "Mai, please. I need to make amends. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you. To make it up to Aang. I'm begging you."

Aang blinked tears obscuring his vision of Katara begging at Mai's feet.

"You want forgiveness, Katara. Turn back time and give us back what you stole. Give back Aang an unbroken heart. Give me back my friend. Can you do that?" Mai asked.

Katara shook her head and let go, her hands helplessly embedded in the earth. Mai looked up and caught Aang's eye. She cut across and climbed out walking to him. He looked away from her. Mai brushed past him but he spun her around angrily. "You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to humiliate her."

"How many times do you suppose she humiliated us by laying with him. How many times did you wake up crying in my arms because of her." Mai twisted out of his grasp. "You weren't there when I caught them. You don't know what I saw. Their image will forever be imprinted in my mind Aang.

Her face hardened, "No amount of her tears will ever wash that away."

He stayed in the same spot, his heart breaking in two for the women he loved and the misery they had caused each other. **'Would his confrontation with Zuko go any better?'**


	15. Chapter XV

**Shinobi Bender:It had to be nasty and just gut ripping you know. Zuko and Aang's will live up to this one.**

**Lord Kain:Hello! (Waves stupidly) Welcome. Yes, there would be pressure to have little zuzu's. Mai has been taught from birth that certain duties are expected plus she just kinda rolls with the punches. Katara wanted time with just Aang and well there you go...**

**Zebradonkey:Remember Devout Kataanger writting this story. I need to stop watching the last episodes, it makes me hate her. GRRR!! **

**Air-Nomad: You were totally reading my mind. You guys are so good. Zuko is a hot head what can I say? Him and Katara have that in common. **

**youn2731:Yes, her explanation was dissapointing. She seems to be a very needy character to me. She needs to be doing something and being left alone was not something she is comfortable with. As for not losing him, well I'll explain that in a later chapter. Hope that cures some of the ill will I've created. Aang being harsh with Mai will also be explained.**

**Sironblood1:Never fear. Katara and Mai will make up.(I think...I'll come back to that) Alot of people feel that way about Zuko. I guess you'll especially like the next chapters.**

**melissita:Fresh blood, Yippe! Welcome and Thank You.**

**coolmac1718:Now that Mai has had her say, the healing can begin. Katara's illusions for a simple sorry have been firmly slammed down. I really didn't want Aang to see that but he had to understand where Mai's pain from. It was intense to write, that's why I took so darn long.**

**Sifu arizony:Sokka is totally clueless and though he understands that bad things are going down he can't help but be sarcastic/funny. Toph picks up on every body's feelings so she is more in tune to assess Katara's attitude. Mai wants the best for Aang just like he wants the best for her. His turn is coming up.**

**MikeJCaboose:Don't worry about the cheerios it was my second bowl. I know how you feel about the instant Aang forgiveness. It annoys me too, hence this story.**

**doctor anthony: Thank you for the high praise. Emotions are the hardest to capture.**

**PinkYellowRoses2:The fight scene was hard. I actually watched several episodes to get Mai's fighting style as close to the show as possible. I know Mai was harsh but she's been bottling up alot longer than Aang. Aang is calm right now but Zuko's arrival will definitely push him out of it.**

Thanksgiving got in the way. I am back and updating regularly again. A much longer one is next.

P.S. Just so you guys know. When the reviews hit 100. I actually passed out. My sister said it was hilarious.

I got a lovely goose egg on the back off my head as a souvenir. It was so worth it.

* * *

"Excellent form, my nephew. You are now a Master Firebender."

Zuko extinguished the blue flame and stood back in his starting form. He bowed to his Sifu Iroh. "I was honored that you would use your vacation to finish my training."

A servant rushed in quickly bowing to both men. Breathless he handed over the scroll. "Firelord, this came for you." He bowed out again and left the room as quick as he'd come in.

Zuko ripped the seal scanning the brief message.

_We have found the location of Lady Mai._

_We have observed as instructed._

_She appears to be the Avatar's companion._

_They are currently residing at the Western Air Temple._

_We await further instruction._

The archers had followed his orders. No information that wasn't necessary. **'He just had to ask who she was with, didn't he? 'Avatar's Companion?' **Zuko inhaled sharply determined not to let loose a stream of fire. Jealousy rushed through him and the violence in his face did not go unnoticed.

"Zuko what is the matter? Your letter is smoking that is never a good sign." Zuko dropped the singed document to the ground, his harsh breathing the only sound in the room. Iroh bent and recovered it, "May I?"

Zuko white knuckled hold on the window frame was all the answer Iroh needed. He scanned the parchment, "It's obvious fire is no the only thing you have mastered. Your temper seems to have cooled considerably. Before now news like this would have burnt the lovely ceiling." Iroh observed.

Iroh approached his nephew. The trees right outside the window were burning and scorch marks trailed from the base of the trees to the window sill where Zuko rested his still warm hand. "Perhaps I was mistaken about your temper." Iroh remarked dryly.

"This is no time for jokes." Zuko shouted, a second wave of fire crumbling the charred balcony. "She was supposed to be with me and she's living with him! His companion! She was mine, she is mine." Zuko yelled fire swirling around him.

Iroh snuffed out the flames and sat him down. "Zuko, listen to yourself. Mai is not an object. She is a beautiful young girl. She still has her life ahead of her, you didn't really expect her to stop living because of your indiscretion. If he makes her happy, you should be thanking your good fortune. You have made your choice and she has hers. Do not spoil her happiness."

Zuko pushed from the couch. "You're right, Uncle. I have made my choice. I will go and beg for Mai's forgiveness. I will beg her to let me make her happy but if she is truly content with Aang, I will leave."

"Are you sure? Would you like me to go with you?" Iroh asked.

"No, I have to go alone. I must face Aang as Zuko not the Firelord."

"Do not go looking to start a fight. I love you very much nephew but if you don't step carefully you will wake a sleeping dragon. Do not let his peaceful nature fool you, inside him beats a wounded heart and that is most unpredictable." Iroh advised the younger man.

"After what I did, the least I could do would to be agree to a match." Zuko replied. Iroh silently agreed.

After the war the original war balloons had been handed as a gift to all the other nations. It was an expensive gift to show the new FireLord would not be keeping any military advantages to himself. The new balloons were now black with the insignias of all the nations.

_"Oh Aang, you're such a better bender than Zuko. I mean all he can do is Fire but you. Well you can do all the elements." Mai giggled girlishly._

_"Yes, I am rather impressive aren't I." Aang smiled and pulled the girl towards him._

_"Oh Aang. You're muscles are so…big!" Mai ran a finger down his very muscular chest. "I'm so glad I came with you. Kiss me, Avatar."_

_He swung her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck eagerly. Her tunic came undone expertly in his hands. Her garment fluttered to the floor and she sighed in anticipation as he..._

Zuko broke from the dream and lunged over the edge of the basket. He was sick until nothing but dry heaves remained. Stomach aching from the sudden upheaval he slid down heavily onto the floor. This was the third restless night he'd spent shoving out the thoughts of Mai and Aang together since taking this trip.

He needed sleep but it seemed the closer he got to the temple the worst the visions became. In relief he spotted the meadow that signalled he was on top of his destination.

He set the balloon down on the grassy embankment closer to the water but still within viewing distance of the upside down buildings. His archers dropped from the trees simultaneously surrounding him.

"Any new developments?" he asked.

The leader, Wai-Lei nodded. "There was a battle between Lady Mai and Lady Katara earlier today, over there." He pointed to the sunken earth. "Lady Mai won. Her and the avatar quarreled and he stayed behind with Lady Katara."

Zuko took in the information a sense of relief overwhelming him. **'So Katara was here.' **He was sure he could use her as an ally. After all she wanted Aang back as much as he wanted Mai.

"Your task here is done. Your payment gentlemen." He handed out the bags of coins and tossed the largest to Wai-Lei. "I trust I don't have to tell you to keep this little venture to yourselves."

Wai-Lei saluted the young man. He signaled his men and they all departed unseen back from where they came. Zuko took a deep cleansing breath and began picking his way through the plentiful plants.

He pushed through several rough patches before the bridge came into view. He tested it with his supply pack. It held and he put a third of his weight. He had to give it to the monks. They knew how to build, even after a hundred years their dwellings were in excellent condition.

Zuko pondered his approach. It had been close to sunset when he had arrived and now it was dark. Thankfully a full moon was out to light his way. He passed a huge alcove that housed a sleeping Appa.

He would have slept near the bison but he didn't want to antagonize anybody by just coming out like he owned the place. It didn't feel right to abuse Aang's hospitality and spend the night in his home without asking him.

He pulled a light blanket and curled up next to one of the extended walls. It would give him protection from the wind and he would still be able to see anybody coming. He wondered where Mai was and if her and Aang had made up.

He sincerely prayed they hadn't.


	16. Chapter XVI

**Lord Kain: Oh, sorry. I'm such a dork! Yes you have an awesome point. I hadn't thought of that. No, you didn't miss anything. I just haven't posted it. I will have a flashback where I'll explain the reason Katara said that. **

**Sironblood1: Ha!Ha! I totally forgot that Azula had said that! How can you not love Azula she is a total nutter but with style. Wait til the women folk find out about the spying and Aang will not be pleased. I never did get the Zuko appeal.**

**WTF:Zuko is a kinda of a spaz(thank you Air-Nomad). But I do love Maiko although Maang has taken over this fic for the moment.**

**CyclonePsycho: Hello! Come in, come in. Beverage? Zuko will mess up alot. He is definitely worse than Katara. Thanks for the spell check. I swear I did it with word but obviously one of us is stupid.**

**Amira Elizabeth: Welcome! (I'm like the walmart greeter but for Fanfiction) Thank you, what an exceptionally nice compliment. Anyway you're right, most of the pain has been Aang's. He hasn't been comletely miserable though. ****He was Aang when he was at his home. But being around his friend and former lover is bound to bring down anybody's mood. I will show a bit of what I'm talking about. One of ****the reasons Mai and him are so close to each other.**

Wow! Your responses give me such cool ideas. My muses are my readers. (No Pressure!)

Enjoy...

* * *

Mai brushed past him but he spun her around angrily. "You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to humiliate her." He had lowered his voice in an attempt to keep her from hearing their furious argument.

"How many times do you suppose she humiliated us by laying with him. How many times did you wake up crying in my arms because of her."

Katara closed her eyes, **'I never wanted to make you cry, Aang'**

Mai twisted out of his grasp. "You weren't there when I caught them. You don't know what I saw. Their image will forever be imprinted in my mind Aang."

Mai's voice was louder as if making up for his volume. Her face hardened, "No amount of her tears will ever wash that away."

Aang released her. He stayed in the same spot. Mai took off unrepentant of leaving her pinned to the ground. She didn't blame the girl. Had it been reversed, Katara had no doubt she would have killed Mai.

Katara pressed her face to her wrists and yanked one of the knives with her teeth. Mai had put two in each sleeve. Each one more difficult to pull than the last. Exhausted and sweaty she fruitlessly wiggled her sleeve to dislodge herself.

She could have just ripped the material but some compulsion kept her trying to drag the knife out. She realized it was a metaphor for the one she had plunged into Mai and Aang. Aang looked so unsure of where he should be. He kept looking behind him but just as rapidly would glance at her.

"Go to her." It was the first true unselfish act of her life since she'd been with Zuko. "Don't be angry at her. She was right. She told me exactly what I had to hear." He didn't say anything just stared at her with those shimmering gray pools.

"I really hurt you didn't I? All this time I thought that it would be like before. You could never stay mad at me and…" she picked up her broken piece of hair. "It won't ever be the same will it? You can never completely trust me. How can I ask you to enter into that kind of relationship? I'd be a monster if I did that."

He breached the distance. "I love your laugh, I missed it." It was random but she hadn't told him some many things. His expression was beautiful in its confusion.

She regarded him, "the night before I left Zuko, I told him very confidently that you would take me back. You know what he did?" Aang shook his head. "He laughed. He told me that if it were him that he would never want to see my faithless face again. I told him you were different. He said you were a guy. He was right."

Aang's lips tightened and Katara was curious whether it was the statement or the fact that Zuko had been right. He didn't say a word. Aang had never been this quiet and it unnerved her. She had a lot to answer for, Mai had been kind in light of all she'd done. **'I have to apologize to her.' **

"Would you let me borrow Appa?" she asked.

"Borrow Appa? How long before you bring him back?" his voice was deeper than last she remembered. It was funny how many little details she had missed. A black stubble was beginning to spread over his head. She liked his hair and the sorrow of not being able to see it in its full glory hit her full on.

There was a lot of things she wouldn't be seeing. His children. What could have been hers had she been true to him. "I want to ask Sokka first. I don't want to assume anything anymore. If he is up to it and it's ok with you and Mai, to borrow Appa so I can get home."

"Sure, I'll ask her tonight…um…later." he rephrased but she just smiled softly.

"I would like to say…I wish you every happiness, Aang."

With that wish she dismissed him. His eyes were still on her as he disappeard through the foliage.

She twirled the blade and put it side by side with its brothers. She then began her self appointed task of reuniting every last one. It was past midday by the time she'd found them all. Each set of twenty was tightly wound into a strip torn from her sleeves. All three sets were carried with the greatest respect.

She approached the bridge shocked by the extent of damage on it. Crisscrossed marks adorned it and the intricately carved posts were battle weary. Her biggest regret was Aang's mountain home. Chunks of debris were scattered all over the courtyard. She had seen how far reaching the consequences of their fight had been.

Reparations would have to made. Another thing she had destroyed. The interior had been protected by the various columns. The columns were as badly hit as the bridge posts had been. Ignoring the carnage Katara trekked through the mazelike corridors.

The stone monks from last night stared her down. They disapproved of the disharmony she had brought. Shame welled up inside her and she bowed to them.

All the doors were closed but Katara had learned her lesson.

Cautiously she knocked on the door she had carelessly opened last night. Not getting a reply she knocked a little harder. She could hear voices and moving around inside but she refused to actively distinguish the words. **'I made them fight. The sooner I leave the better.' **she thought.

Seeing no other recourse Katara laid the pack of knives in front of the doorway. Before she could even blink a pair of black boots blocked her view. "What are you doing?" Mai's teary voice asked.

"I collected your knives and I brought them here. I didn't know if they were valuable." Katara bit her lip. Mai came down to her level and picked up the packs. She raised an amused eyebrow at their delicate wrapping.

"Thank You." Mai replied sincerely. Abandoning the doorway for a moment, she slotted them into their pockets and tucked them next to Aang's belongings.

Katara tried desperately not to look into the room. But without Mai obstructing the view, the homey fire in the center pit drew her eyes. Aang lay on his back twirling an air ball. Katara saw that there was only one pallet and though Aang was on it he did not take up all the space. In fact he was occupying only the left side leaving the right obviously empty.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." she blushed scarlet.

Wanting to bite her tongue for bringing that concept to the forefront of her mind, she backed away from the door to head to her own room. "Katara….Aang said you requested to leave tomorrow and borrow Appa." Mai closed the door behind her and guided Katara back to the entrance of the hallway.

Their unmoving audience directly behind Mai. "Yes. I asked Aang but I figured he should ask you since you…" she cleared her throat. "So can I borrow him? I just need to ask Sokka if he'll come with me so he can bring Appa back."

Mai studied her for so long that Katara began tugging at her hair nervously. "I'm sorry you can't borrow Appa." Katara had been so sure she would agree that her jaw dropped open. She had to stop assuming.

"I'm sure you noticed that after our little spat the temple was heavily damaged. We need everybody's help to clean the mess. I thought maybe you could stay a little longer and help. Aang would appreciate it." Mai said diplomatically.

"What about you? Do you want me here? The way I treated you was horrible and I should have never insulted you." Katara remarked. "The truth is you looked beautiful in those robes. I was so jealous and I had no right to be. I could see why Aang made them for you."

"You said they weren't mine."

Katara shifted uncomfortably. "I was just angry. Toph made him buy the material but he said only when the moment was right would he have them tailored. So they are all yours." It hurt more than she could admit to say that out loud.

Mai motioned to stop her but Katara wanted to finish. "Mai, I know the bond we had was broken by me but I would like to at least be able to talk to you. Can you bring yourself to talk to me again?"

The older girl very quietly answered. "On one condition. You have to help with the temple as a gift to Aang." Mai said, "His birthday is next week."

"He'll be sixteen." they both said at the same time. Mai's lip twitched a little and bid her goodnight with Katara's response still lodged in her throat. She looked at the monks.

Tomorrow they would be clean and shiny for Aang but more importantly for Mai, whom Aang now loved.

She could accept that. Mai made him happy. That was enough.


	17. Chapter XVII

This felt more like a filler chapter. I guess cause of the fluff.

I'm uploading the Zuko one tomorrow. I'm so exhausted that I won't answer like I normally do.

Your reviews were awesome and I will answer them next chapter.

* * *

Aang withdrew from Katara's hunched form, her words echoing in his mind. Part of him had felt sorry for her but the other was sullen. He had come to this temple to get away and it seemed all his problems kept landing and making themselves at home.

He snapped the glider shut as he headed to his room. She wasn't there but he had a feeling where she'd be. He collided with Sokka on his search who very quietly asked if Katara was ok.

"She's fine a little bruised but given who she was fighting. I guess that's a good outcome." he commented. "Sokka, she is going to ask you to take her home."

Sokka smacked the wall and stared him down. "She probably thinks you're in love with Mai. So she's moving out of the way. I know she's hurt you in a way I can't understand but she has only ever given herself wholly to one person and you know who that is."

It was a gentle reprimand. Sokka sadly was torn between his duty to his sister and the duty to his best friend.

Aang turn beet red but he understood her brother's point. "If she leaves, its because she wants to. I would never force her to but having her and Mai together under one roof may be harsh on all our health's."

Sokka patted him heartily on the back, "Well that's what happens when you're good with the ladies. Oh and if you're looking for Mai, she went to where she keeps her plants."

"Thanks Sokka, I appreciate that." Aang smiled and began sprinting down the corridor.

"Oh, Aang. I haven't managed to give you a proper talk about what went on with you and Katara." Sokka punched his fist into his palm. "I'm sure I don't have to give you details."

"Ahh…ha…ha. Nope, I'm very aware of what you mean."

Sokka's face darkened at the guilty expression on his young friend's face. "Aang exactly how involved where you with my little sister?"

"I gotta go," Aang yelled beating a hasty retreat.

It had been a while since he'd been in this room. Almost six months of living here and for some reason it astounded him how fast it was to get turned around. "Is everything o.k.?" He asked as he picked his way past her dangling herbs and empty flower pots scattered on the floor.

"You could say that."

Aang propped himself in the doorway eyeballing her suspiciously. "You said you would tell me what Katara was talking about in the clearing."

"I don't want to talk about it. It's been a long day." she filled her pot with dirt and settled the tiny seeds. I'll tell you later, I just need some time alone." Something about the way she said it had him worried. She must have sensed it because she frowned, "Promise."

Confused he headed back towards their room which was actually Sokka's. Tomorrow morning he would take the rest of his stuff up to the high rooms where his was located. He had spent the rest of the afternoon helping Toph get rid of the debris and restructuring some of the pillars. "The carvings will have to be done tomorrow when there's light out." Aang said.

"I could do it now. It's always dark for me." Toph shoved him and he bumped into the stone pillar.

"Oww. Haven't we had enough violence for today?"

"Speaking of, have you seen Katara? Its past mid afternoon and she is still not here." Toph shifted her feet a bit, shushing Aaang. "Forget it, she's on her way. I'd beat it if I were you. She seems really fragile and you might not be the best person to see right now."

He thanked Toph, resolved to talk to Katara first thing. **'His day was just gonna be chockfull of good times tomorrow.' **He waited in his room playing with an airball to kill time. He soon grew bored and his mind went to the two people currently in his life.

He examined Katara first, it was difficult to put a name to what she meant to him.

_He had taken a three day leave from the council. His love life had been put on hold and this was the first opportunity to really share any time with her that didn't include paperwork in some form or another. "Katara, are you ready?" he asked standing impatiently at her door._

_"I'm trying to hurry but I never saw how much stuff I had accumulated here." she said surprised. "Maybe we should go around the world all alone to get the hang of traveling light again."_

_His face practically glowed at her statement. "All alone? With you. Yeah." she had laughed at his silly grin. It had taken several hours to get moving since she easily distracted him. Once on Appa, they had bid their goodbyes and headed to Roku's island home._

_Aang had felt a deep connection with the old Avatar and had decided to ask his permission to build a small home there. Roku had been delighted and with his avatar help had cleared a large patch of earth for a home and maybe a small garden._

_"Can I open my eyes yet?" Katara inquired her hand folded in Aang's to guide her. "Aang, please the suspense is killing me." Aang enjoying her increased pleading lifted her into his arms and carried her extra slow the rest of the way._

_"Aang, put me down. This is so mean of you." whatever sharpness had been in her command died when she giggled. He arrived at the stoop and gently lowered her to her feet. He untied the headband. She blinked several times before she got the scope of what he was showing her._

_Katara thanked him with a hug that sent both tumbling down. "Aang. Its beautiful…kiss--- You're beautiful…kiss--- How did you? …kiss---You sneaky thing…kiss---"_

_"Katara, I…need…air…" she sheepishly got off him and Aang adjusted his robes. He got up and pulled her with him. "So, I take it you like it. I know this is really sudden. I mean I just turned fourteen and you're not quite of age according to your tribe rules but I thought when you were. We could---"_

_She cupped his face and he looked into those eyes. "Shut up. Aang. I would love to when its time."_

That was the first time they had been together though unbeknownst to Sokka not the last.

Her brother's name dropped a cold spray on the intimate memory. "Damm, Sokka for reminding me," he grumbled. She would have been his companion now but today they were in limbo. It was grueling for him to break ties with his past.

Mai was even more unsettling. They weren't just friends but they weren't lovers either. Though she laid with him every night their arrangement was still too tender to follow things all the way through. He had no doubts that he loved Mai but how and with what intensity still baffled him. Her actions didn't make sense either.

There were times when all they talked about was their past. While other times all they did was lay in bed holding each other as closely as possible. They had, had their close calls. Four months of being in the same giant area together rattling like peas in a cup had nearly driven both nuts.

Having rooms next to each other had seemed ideal. It would have remained platonic if not for that lighting storm. Since his close brush with that force during his fight with Ozai, Aang had developed a healthy fear of it. It turned out Mai had a similar opinion and they had run into each other in the corridor both having come up with the same idea.

_"Aang."_

_"Mai."_

_"I'm sorry, are you hurt. I mean. You go first." They said as Aang assisted her off the ground._

_"I was coming to see if you were o.k." He paused a little self conscious, "I…um have a fear of storms and lightning so I just wanted to. Never mind. Sorry for knocking you over." he apologized._

_"Me too." she admitted. "Since I was a kid. I've never liked it. Azula used to chase me with it." Aang looked at her oddly. "Don't ask."_

_He put up his hands. "There's some nice rooms deeper in the temple where you can barely hear it. The sisters that used to live here had an herb storage. It has really nice murals of the air nomads."_

_"Murals? that would be nice. I used to paint but with war, I lost the touch for it."_

_"Let's go see them, maybe it will rekindle your love for it." he suggested eagerly. _

_Her eyes widened in awe as she gazed at each detailed wall. She skimmed her fingers lightly over the sky bisons, her long pale fingers tracing each arrow reverently. Aang looked away taken aback by the swell of desire he felt at her simple action. _

_He really shouldn't be surprised after all he was a teenage boy and the effects of puberty had been hitting him for a while. What he had not expected had been her reaction to the figures and what they represented. She had looked at him like it was the first time she'd really saw him. Goose bumps broke out on his skin and he blamed the cold. _

_"The women in these paintings are beautiful. Were they all like this?" she asked innocently._

_"Yes, at least the ones I remember. Sister Yi Niu was my favorite. She was tall with long dark tresses. She visited the Southern temple a few times to check on the bisons. She was pale with dark eyes that matched her hair. She always smelled of moon lilies." He beamed oblivious to having almost described Mai._

_She thanked him for showing her the colorful scenes and returned to bed. Several weeks passed by before he found her again in that room. Another storm had passed over them driving him from his bed. It had become a custom for her to outline them with her hands as if redrawing them, then looking him over memorizing him._

_He brought food and she began bringing blankets and that became their spot when it rained or stormed heavily. That night he had almost fallen asleep but he woke up with a start when he found her leaning over him. "I was hoping not to wake you." she bit her lip at how that sounded._

_"Were you trying to catch me unawares?" he questioned. She had stammered until he couldn't take it anymore and he roared with laughter. Catching the joke she let out a tiny chuckle._

_"I was inspecting the pictures of the bisons and realized you had the same markings." He gulped and could almost sense her fingers trailing over his lines. He shuddered and bobbed his head not trusting his voice. "I like them. It's the pathway of your energy, right." She rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand and he prayed to every spirit that nothing embarrassing would befall him._

_Somehow their faces had gotten closer until his nose bumped hers. On instinct he inclined his and their mouths touched. They lingered and the tiny spark ignited. He'd buried his nose in her hair whispering, "better than moon lilies."_

_His clothes were loosened and he got one of many looks at her creamy white shoulders. He touched the delicate bones and from there it had blurred until they had woken up twisted together. He thankfully still had on his pants and she had a navy blue outfit similar to Katara's white one._

_After that they had changed their two rooms into one with two mats for those close calls but still close enough to reach out for comfort._

Mai returned fading the recollection to the back of his mind.

He waited until she removed her dirty over tunic and then let loose the barrage of questions that had been sitting on his tongue. "What did she mean, she would lose me? Zuko told you didn't he? Did he swear you to secrecy?" Aang watched the emotions flit through her face.

"No, he didn't. I just assumed. Maybe if I had to told you, we wouldn't be here. It was stupid to keep it to myself." Mai gestured wildly showing a lapse of control. "Zuko told me that the Council of General's were trying to get you connected to the Bei Fongs."

"What!" Aang yelped, "The Generals wanted me to marry Toph? Why?" Aang was now pacing beside her.

"How could they even suggest that. Everybody knew I was with Katara." he sputtered, the outrage at having his life planned and his happiness further sacrificed incensed him. "What the hell gave them the right to even think they could force that upon me?" Several embers scattered from the pit.

"Calm down, you're gonna set your stuff on fire." She advised.

Aang threw himself on the bed face down. "Was that the whole problem or is there more to it."

"There's more and you're not going to like it." Mai answered.

"I already don't like it so you might as well tell me all of it," was his muffled reply.

"Aang. They wanted you connected because the Earth Kingdom was having serious doubts about Zuko as Firelord. They were especially mistrustful of your friendship with him. So they figured if they got you with a high ranking earth kingdom family that the Earth Nation would be more open."

He rolled onto his back, "Ok, but what does that have to do with Katara birthing airbenders?"

"Katara came hysterical that night. I've never seen her so shaken. Zuko had let it slip that it was expected that a child be born within the first year and half of the Avatar's marriage. Zuko had to agree to the clause to keep you and Katara together. He signed it once Katara told him of your engagement." she said.

"But Katara and I weren't engaged. I hadn't even asked her yet. I was going to when…they got together."

Aang shifted and Mai sat down. "I told Katara to tell you but her and Zuko told me not to because you already had so much on your plate. They figured as long as they kept a long engagement it wouldn't come up." Mai rested her chin on her knees waiting for his reaction.

"But that backfired because they were constantly near each other while you and I were off doing other things. What a ridiculous reason for this headache."

"Aang, what do you want to do about Katara's request?"

"If she wants to go. What can we do? What would you like me to do?" Aang spiraled another ball.

"Are you ready to let her go? I'm confused so I wonder if you are too? Do you think we can love each other without all this stuff tangling in our relationship?" she asked.

He was about to answer but an insistent knocking derailed his train of thought. "I'll get it." Mai said. She blocked the view of the door and Aang was too busy trying to keep his personal peace from unraveling.

He thought he heard Katara's voice but Mai closed the door behind her. He must have dozed off because the fire was done and he more felt than saw a shivering Mai slip under the covers and lay her head on him. He kissed the top of her head and she buried her nose in his neck.


	18. Chapter XVIII

**EdwardTwilightObsession: Everybody's calling it Maang. Although when I looked that up it was Meng and Aang. Anyway it is odd because we know so little about her. The next chapter not this one will start the Kataang train back again.  
**

**Shinobi Bender: Thanks. This was Aang's view of both women which it was so hard to see them hurt each other they way they did. He'll be the bridge that brings them back together. I do love their relationship, you'd think I was a Maang.  
**

**Sironblood1: I promise last one. It wasn't total filler it gave some of the story. I was not too pleased but it moved the story the way I needed it to go.  
**

**doctor anthony:** **Thanks.**

Ok, back on track. Enjoy.

P.S. I went to fix this chapter and accidentally deleted. Sorry. (Fixed to how it should have been. Thanks Shinobi for the swift kick in the pants. Will not happen again.)( Bows continously)

* * *

"Sokka, wake up."

She shoved him succeeding in having him crawl further away from her. "Sokka!" the boy snored away deaf to the girl's prodding and yanking. Frustrated Toph pushed her hair into some semblance of order to investigate.

Having sharpened senses had its drawbacks. Like getting a good night sleep. She could just whip up a earth tent and presto instant quiet but she did have a tiny bit of reluctance to breaking up the floor here.

So she slept on a pallet and suffered the consequences. In this case it came in handy, someone was in the outer outskirts near the fountain. The giant chambers magnified every sound and vibration and though Toph couldn't really tell who it was she did have an idea.

**'****Why can't I be wrong once in a while?' **

She shuffled through the moonlit corridors until she could distinguish the slowly beating heart. She wasn't much for surprise attacks but she figuered this time it was the way to go. In an instant he went from asleep to hoisted up in the air.

She puched her hands into the wall and apologizing profusely to Aang, she curved two pieces to form one solid piece around his neck. "Zuko. Nice to see you. How you been?"

"Uhhh." he gasped.

"I'm sorry, you're gonna have to speak up. What brings you around?" she asked again.

Zuko clutched at the cuff of rock holding him up by the throat. His feet kicked uselessly. Toph had caught one hand and the other was pressed right at his face. "I…can't…bre…"

"Alright, I let go. I don't feel like dragging you around." Toph relaxed her hands and Zuko fell coughing, his throat burned from the pressure and it took him a few moments before he could reply to her questions.

"Nice to see you too, Toph. Is this how you greet everybody or am I just special?" he rasped.

"You're pretty special. Why you here and try not to lie to me. I can tell and I am kinda grouchy from lack of sleep. So choose your words carefully."

Zuko glared at her and settled against the wall, "I came to see Mai. I just wanted to talk to her and well my...I was told she was here."

"Wait a minute back up the train. Who told you she was here? Nobody knows that but those that live here and---" It dawned on Toph exactly why Zuko's heart rate had sky rocketed. "Did you have her followed?"

"Who told you that." He snapped his mouth shut.

"You just did," Toph crossed her arms. "Oh you are in so much trouble. Aang is gonna kill you."

Zuko stood his head bowed. He looked tortured but she wasn't going to be taken in by his little lost boy act. "Is it true? Are Aang and Mai, you know."

She debated what to tell him, after all it was up to Mai and Aang to divulge their relationship not hers.

"You tell me, didn't your people give you detailed reports? I'm surprised you didn't ask them or where you too afraid of the answer." she surmised shrewdly. "How long have you been sitting on that little gem?" she threw her head back and laughed.

"Well, are they?" He shouted a wild flame almost engulfing her.

"I thought you learned your lesson about burning me," she said slamming him against the rock. "Look, even if they are, what are you gonna do about it? Challenge him to a fight. I'll let you know something. Your little girlfriend tried to challenge Mai and got her butt handed to her. So if you want to try with Aang, hey who am I to stop you?"

She told him menacingly. "Even without using Avatar power, he'll beat you so bad you'll be crawling back to your palace."

Zuko's flames pushed her back and she landed gracefully on a pillar before encasing Zuko mid thigh in rock.

"I don't want to fight him. I don't know what I want, ok." Dragging his swords from behind him, he shoved them into loose stones bursting out of the rock while crossing them in front of him. "I want him to tell me to my face. I want to know if its been happening here or since he took her that's all." he said his swords clanging to the ground.

"You want him to afford you a courtesy you didn't give him?" Toph sunk her perch approaching the fallen boy. "Zuko, I'm pretty sure it happened here. After all she has been living here for more than a year. More than half of that time, her and Aang were alone. It was bound to happen."

"You of all people should understand that." Toph explained. "Even if its what you suspect you have no right to be angry." She could tell he was mulling over what she'd just told him.

"I didn't think it would happen to me. Mai has been there all my life just waiting for me. Things had always been that way, I didn't they had changed that much. That she had changed."

"Twinkletoes has had a really rough few days. Give him a break, he was sick and Katara came with him. Her and Mai got into a fight because Aang called for Mai. Then they got into a mean catfight which I'm sure you already know about. Mai ignored everybody leaving Aang stuck between her and Katara."

He stared dumbfounded as Toph regaled him with the happenings of the last few days. She took a quick breath, "then earlier Katara and Mai talked and it seems Katara was ready to move on but is needed to help with the temple clean up---"

Zuko interrupted her spiel. "So have they made up? Mai and Aang?"

She tilted her head in thought. "Last I heard Aang went looking for Mai. He went back to the room and then Mai joined him. Since then they pretty much have stayed in their room."

Toph was still her in her tale not catching Zuko's hissed, _'Their room?'_

"So we have no idea what's happening between them. Why don't you wait until morning. I'll tell them you're here and you can do whatever it is your coming to do. Those that sound like a plan? Zuko? Zuko?"

Zuko had gone strangely quiet and Toph perked her ears to make sure he was still there.

"Zuko, where are you?" she felt around and hung her head. "Crap, I just told him that Aang is sleeping with his ex-girlfriend. Good one Toph, you need to keep your mouth shut." She fanned her hands flat on the ground attempting to pick up faint tremors that signaled his vibrations.

She got up and began searching frantically for the Firebender. He was moving at a much faster pace. **'Must be all that testosterone.' **Toph slowed him down a few times by turning the twisting corridors into a maze. She would shut one exit but he would find another. She caught the sound of steel meeting stone and cringed at whatever he might be destroying.

Zuko's heartbeat seemed to be the only thing she could distinguish. He was really mad and all Toph could do was slow him down. She didn't dare to attempt lethal bending. Aang would freak if someone else died in this sacred place. Huffing she managed one last cascade of rock that kept him trapped. Determined to halt him she sunk into the floor and twisted it to the consistency of sand.

His cursing echoed around her and she smirked glad to have put a stop to his running. She didn't have long to congratulate herself because a fireball burst him out of the sand and down hall. He skidded but used his sword to push off the wall and continue running.

At this rate she wouldn't catch him at all.** 'Instead of looking for Zuko, I should be warning Aang.' **

She switched directions, her feet pounding on the floor hoping to beat Zuko. She had the advantage. She knew where the avatar's room was and he still had to double back and search every room. **'Or not.' **She ducked as a door flew past her and hit the wall crumbling.

Katara and Sokka ran out of their prospective rooms.

"What's going on? Are we being attacked." Sokka had his sword in hand.

"Do you sleep with that thing?" Katara asked her brother incredulously.

"As a matter of fact, I do. You never know when something like this is gonna happen. Its always good to be prepared just in case we wake up like we did now."

"Who are you associating with that you worry about being attacked in your sleep. Have you been doing scams with Toph again. Honestly don't you guys understand how dangerous those can be. I mean really after everything that happened."

"Katara, Sokka, shut up. We have bigger problems than Sokka using his sword as a security blanket. I prefer that to the alternative. You know how many times I've woken up covered in drool because sleepy here had dragged me onto his pallet?"

"It was one time and I'm pretty sure you were snuggling into my arms. I don't recall a complaint about that." Sokka retorted his finger inches from Toph's nose.

"Guys! Focus. Zuko is busy attacking Aang and were bickering outside." Toph yelled pointing in the direction of the rapidly warming hallway.

"Zuko." Katara and Sokka stared at each other and then at the blind girl. "What in all that's sacred is Zuko doing at the temple in the middle of the night? Why is he attacking Aang?"

Toph moved her head back and forth before answering the sibling's questions. "He showed up a few hours ago and I found him. I might have kind of told him Mai and Aang slept together and he went off the deep end." Toph shrugged.

"You told him what! Are you out of your gourd? Do you want Aang roasted alive in his sleep? What would compel you to say something like that to the biggest hothead we know?" Sokka smacked his forehead and headed into the direction of the yelling.

"Katara, one other thing." Toph hesitated, "he had Mai followed so he already knew." She heard the angry, _"how dare he."_ Then Katara's footsteps overtaking Sokka's.

Toph dejectedly followed them, "I really have to watch what I say."


	19. Chapter XIX

**dhygn: I love debates. Thank you for joining us. Katara was dumb but she had a lot to deal with. Mai is coming out of her shell thanks to Aang and that will help her with Zuko in the long run.**

**Penguin King: Hello. Welcome to the Madness. I laughed at the foreign guy observation. Very true. Sadly as much as I enjoy Maang (a little too much according to my boss) I love Kataang with all my heart. I too squealed and would have hunted down the writers. **

**I digress the whole point of forgiveness is forgiving the unforgivable. Aang and Mai love those two too much. Katara and Zuko will beg and have to do some serious groveling. I respect canon but I just don't see Suki and Sokka lasting, I don't know why. I will explain where Suki is and yes Tokka is alive and well in this fic. **

**MikeJCaboose: I was fixing it and Fanfiction ate it. Had a total freak out. But its there now.**

**EdwardTwilightObsession: If Rehab existed we wouldn't be here. So let's be glad it doesn't. I do the same thing. Kataang will happen because then I'd have to move the story to another catagory.**

**Oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli: Welcome! Thank you so much. **

**Shinobi Bender: Thanks for the scathing review. I needed that. I thought you guys wouldn't want to see Toph chasing him and what not. Anyway this one will meet the criteria, I hope!**

**doctor anthony: You're wish is my command. Here's Zuko!**

**coolmac1718: The beatdown begins. I think it's been established that he's an idiot. Why else would he cheat on Mai?**

This fight is pulling the same stunt as the Katara and Mai one. All these little bits of information that will give better meaning to the pre fight are dragging me along with it. Sorry!!

* * *

"Move over."

Still partially asleep Aang slurred, " hmm…wassamatter?"

"You're making me hot, scoot over a bit." Mai complained.

"It's a little early for this. Don't you think?" He yawned purposely snaking his arms around her.

"Stop." She attempted to push his arms off her but she had forgotten how strong he was. "Seriously, it's like sleeping on top of a fire," Mai wiggled again but he had her locked up tight. **'Ok so he's nice to wake up to, I'll admit that.'**

"Now, is this on top of a fire or is it the fire is on top?" he asked rolling on top of her before commencing to tickle her.

"Stop… Aang… Stop…" each word punctuated by a giggle.

"Here, I thought you liked this kind of thing," he snickered.

"Ha, Ha," was her dry response. "Please, it really is hot in here."

Aang was ready to make a smart comment but she was right. It was uncomfortably warm. **'The fire burned out yesterday so that couldn't be it.' **A bead of sweat rolled down his face. His eyes widened as he quietly told her, "mm…Mai honey. I don't think its me."

"What?" Mai remained confused. His flat tone drew her eyes past him and to the barely distinguishable figure behind them. "We're not alone," he emphasized.

"No you aren't. Did I interrupt? Please continue with your sickening display." Zuko growled from the corner. He detached himself from the wall to better focus on the surprised couple.

Aang leapt with the natural buoyancy of his element as Mai automatically pulled up the covers. The airbender placed himself in front of the bed effectively blocking Zuko from advancing. "What are you doing here?"

Zuko's eyes flickered to Mai. She had discarded the blanket choosing to stand side by side with Aang. The monk spared her a quick glance and she immediately moved behind him again, scowling at the firebender.

Zuko tried to control his impulses, he tried to be sensible. He had already started out badly by barging into their room. He had every intention of just talking to Mai and then leaving but the images from his dreams and Toph's words had made him see red. He had believed that hearing the speculation from Toph was worse than not knowing.

But seeing the facts with his own two eyes was much worse than anything his imagination could have ever come up with. To see them entwined. To see Aang holding and touching her in ways only Zuko had been allowed was maddening.

The easy way in which they relaxed and cuddled in their sleep had torn what was left of his heart.

He studied her, he didn't miss their substantial lack of clothing and his eyes flew to the faint rose colored mark that glared from her pale skin taunting him. He couldn't stop his gaze from searching Aang for similar marks. It stood proudly on his collarbone defiantly challenging Zuko to do something about it.

Their playful banter which was evidence of their physical contact had driven him to the edge but coupled with Aang's instant defense and her submissive compliance to it hauled Zuko right over it.

His swords immersed in fire flew out from behind him and would have half-ed Aang had he not yanked up a wall of earth to block. "Don't test me Zuko. You won't like the outcome." Aang shouted.

"You gonna go Avatar on me? Is that it? I forgot you airbenders only do defensive." Zuko taunted releasing a quick fire burst that Aang deflected onto a wall. "See. Come on Aang. Fight me with just your airbending. Then we'll see how much of a man you are."

"Zuko, this is madness." Mai shouted over the air swirling around her. "Aang please there's not need for this," she directed attempting to appeal to his peaceful nature.

"I'm sorry, Mai but this has been a long time coming. I tried to let it go but if he thinks he can come to my home and attack me without some sort of consequence. Well he's mistaken, monk or no. I've had it." Aang declared.

Zuko watched the sweet but brief exchange. Whatever self control he had was pulverized and he attacked the nomad. Aang clapped his hands together and shoved at the ground. Zuko's confidant run was stopped and he was spun into a wall.

Aang threw the door open flinging Mai out of it before slamming it shut.

"Aang, Zuko! Damm you two idiots. Let me back in. Wait til I get my hands on you, Aang. I am not some helpless girl. Let me back in," Mai cursed and pounded on the door. The sound of nothing but swords hitting wood could be heard from the inside.

She felt the tremor. Thinking quickly Mai kicked the opposite door open and dove in. She curled into a ball as bits of stone fell from the ceiling all around her. She heard her name but the darkness consumed her before she could respond.

Meanwhile Katara had overtaken Sokka and nearly skidded to her death. Their room looked normal enough the only indicator of a fight was that half of said room was missing. Sokka hooked his foot on the doorway and inched over to his sister who was still clinging to the edge of what had been a hallway.

"Katara, grab my hand." Sokka yelled stretching out as far as possible to pull his dangling sister onto sturdier ground. She clasped his hand just as Toph got there. Toph kicked the ground and a outcropping appeared beneath Katara taking the strain off Sokka.

"Thanks, Sokka. Thanks Toph." Katara panted struggling to her feet. "Aang must have blown off a whole corner." Sokka said admiring the now beautiful but lethal view from the half destroyed room.

"Where's Mai?" Katara asked panicked not seeing the serious girl anywhere. "You don't think she…" Katara looked down into the vast canyon below them shuddering.

"I doubt it. Aang would not put her or anybody else in harm's way. Besides Mai is smart." Sokka replied putting more distance between his sister and the precipice in front of them. "Check the rooms, she might have gotten out of the way before they started fighting."

Toph pointed at the room across from them. "She's in there. I can feel her heartbeat. She's unconscious."

"She must have been hit on the head by something," Sokka answered. "Toph can you bend some of the stones out of the way."

"I'll try but I don't know how much damage was done to the base." With two fingers Toph poked the earth to better feel the extent of the blast. "It's not too bad. The hardest part hit was that room," she said jerking her thumb behind her. She embedded her hands into the boulder that blocked the doors and turned them into pebbles. Turning clockwise she tilted her head then using her heel shoved the smaller stones around to the sides of the room.

"There you go," she ushered them into the room and Katara instantly spotted Mai's hand sticking out of a rock pile. They dug frantically and were surprised not to see a scratch on her well except for the bump on her head. Her knives were stuck in certain spots of the surrounding stones forming a pocket to protect her from the falling chunks of ceiling.

"Mai, Mai. Can you hear me?"

"Sokka?" She panicked but calmed once she realized that it was Sokka was carrying her. Her arm was thrown over his neck and she gripped it as they passed the giant hole. " What happened? Where's Aang? Where's Zuko?" she asked nearly chocking the poor warrior.

"We don't know. We were hoping you could tell us. We heard the blast and by the time we got there. They were both gone and you were unconscious in the other room." Toph explained.

"Zuko showed up and he and Aang began arguing. I've never seen either one of them so angry. I tried to stop them but Zuko attacked him and Aang threw him against a wall."

They reached the fountain and Sokka sat her on the edge. Katara handed her a cup of water. "I tried to reason with him but he said he had enough and if Zuko thought that he could attack him in his home, that he had another thing coming."

"Alright, Aang. Way to stand your ground." Sokka exclaimed jumping up into the air.

"SOKKA!" All three girls shouted at him.

He sheepishly grinned then rubbed his arm when Toph punched him for his usual stupidity. "I was just saying. Anyway so what else happened?" he inquired still rubbing his arm, Toph had hit him pretty hard.

Mai looked at the fighting couple and shook her head. "Aang threw me out of the room. I tried to get back in but I felt the tremor and dived into the other room. Then you guys woke me up. That's it."

Katara got up and paced, three sets of eyes following her movements. "Zuko is in a world of trouble. Aang is pretty powerful and has all four elements at his disposal." Katara said matter of factly.

Mai stood in front of Katara ceasing her pacing. "That's what Zuko said. He mocked Aang. He implied that the only way Aang could beat him would be to use the Avatar state."

"Avatar Slice." Sokka announced then ducked as Mai and Katara whirled on him. "Realistically even if Aang doesn't use the awesome power of the avatar and he should," he ignored the annoyed looks. "Aang could wipe the floor with him. He is one powerful little guy and he is not so little anymore." Sokka said stroking at what no doubt would have been his imaginary beard.

"But Aang is an airbender and he has never used it offensively. He usually deflects rather than attack. That's why he had such a hard time when learning earthbending. Air is not in your face like earth and fire are." Toph informed them.

"Guys, attacking is not gonna be the problem." Sokka shouted, yelling over the sudden wind.

He pointed at the distance and all four looked on in astonishment. Aang was high above but he was barely visible. A column of fire shot up beneath him. Suspended on his air ball he laid down a massive cone that spiraled and dissolved the fire.

"Stopping him will be."


	20. Chapter XX

**doctor anthony: Thanks I will.**

**Shinobi Bender: I appreciate you keeping me on the straight and narrow. **

**Sironblood1: Zuko is getting his. Darn Fire people. Always controlled by their passions.**

**Penguin King: I know the Maang is very addictive. I might do to endings. I will think about it.**

**MikeJCaboose: Here you go. Surviving....?**

THE FIGHT! (What else can I say) I hope it lives up to your expectations. I'm quite terrified that I didn't do it right. (Cowers in corner)

* * *

Aang threw the door open flinging Mai out of it before slamming it shut.

Zuko balanced against the wall fighting the urge to black out. Aang had thrown him pretty hard. His uncle Iroh's words rang in his ears. _'You will wake a sleeping dragon. Do not let his peaceful nature fool you, inside him beats a wounded heart and that is most unpredictable.'_

"Aang, Zuko! Damm you two idiots. Let me back in. Wait til I get my hands on you, Aang. I am not some helpless girl. Let me back in," Mai's cursing and pounding overwhelmed the silence in the room.

**'That was Aang's Mai out there not his. She had never fought like this for me,' **Zuko thought his uncle's warning melting into the background of her screaming.

"What are you waiting for? you picked this fight. Have you changed your mind?" Aang snapped brandishing his staff at the stunned boy.

Zuko hadn't even noticed when the other boy had picked up his weapon. The hit he'd received had knocked some sense back into him. "She's so different. I've seen more emotion right now than I have all the years I've known her."

Aang unsure of where the older boy was going with the commentary replied, "maybe we can talk about this. I honestly didn't expect to see you here."

His purpose for coming had been twisted and he was trying to put it to rights. The airbender stood before him ready to talk or beat him whichever Zuko decided. He looked around the room, it was cozy and welcoming, everything Aang represented. "Is that why Mai choose you?"

Aang was baffled, "chose me?"

"Yes, is that why she chose you over me." he shouted raising his sword to point directly at Aang. "She chose you didn't she? She shares your bed and your home. She never spent nights in my bed. She would always leave before sun up. She claimed it was because people would talk but nobody talks here do they?"

Aang stepped back at the glint of madness in the boy's golden eyes. "There isn't anybody to talk to, with or about here," he rationalized. "It's been just us for a while."

Zuko advanced on him the swords bouncing menacingly off his boots. "How long before you took my girl as you own? How long before you roamed your hands over her?"

"I didn't take anything. You ignored her and took her for granted. You let her go. You are the one that took someone that didn't belong to you." Aang smirked at his old friend, "what angers you the most? That what you took wasn't what you wanted or that what you want now belongs to another."

"You're the one that placed his hands on something sacred. My something sacred, my Katara." Aang was done arguing it was time for action. He lunged forward as he spun his staff and jumped off the wall kicking Zuko in the gut. "Come on, don't give up now. Here I am."

With a crash the young Firelord collided with the wall. He lay slumped over his view fixed on the avatar, "You're a coward. You'll only fight me here where you have the advantage. Give me room and I'll roast you alive."

"You want room, I'll give you room." Aang kicked his glider to the wall. The pallet followed leaving an empty space in the middle. He dug deep into the ground and spread out his arms. He began to spin until he was nothing but a blur of orange and yellow.

He rose of the floor as the air was sucked from the room and poured into the vortex he was creating. The ball of air hit the ground and then bounced off the wall. Tiny cracks began spider webbing through the foundation and small stones began dislodging from their moors.

Zuko scrambled to his feet as the floor beneath him began to crumble. With one enormous punch of air the entire corner exploded. Aang was protected by his air sphere as Zuko dug in his heels and swords into what was left of the place he had been standing next to.

Without a backwards glance Aang's sphere vanished and hovered over the forest. Zuko scaled the structure and with a strong blue flame went to meet his rival.

"Did it hurt when Katara changed you for me?" Zuko screamed at the still hovering man. His words got the desired result as Aang dropped the sphere and plummeted to the earth. His suicidal descent stopped by simple set of air leaps.

"I could ask you the same." Aang replied sending a gust of wind that tore Zuko's swords from him.

"Arrrgh." Zuko shouted rapidly pumping out blue and red flames scorching where Aang had stood not a moment earlier. "What can you give her. You have no country, no nation. You have no past only a dusty old temple and an aging bison." He smacked down a line of fire that rose past the trees.

"I may have no people and no nation but with all your possessions and titles, Katara still chose to come back to me. I didn't have to twist Mai's arm. She came just as willingly." He split the wall of flames and sent out a wave of air.

Zuko charged at him dealing a furious series of kicks. Aang bobbed and ducked but one connected sending him flying into a tree. Shaken he rose to meet the firebender head on. Aang swung his arm back scooping up the air as he prepared to throw the massive wind ball.

Zuko saw it and just as quickly threw a flame. They smashed causing an explosion that flung both men backwards. Zuko brought out his whips of fire and cracked them on either side of Aang.

Aang not to be outdone brought out his wind sword. He slashed through the middle of the fire and hit Zuko's left hand. The ferocity of the swipe cut deep into the skin. His blood swelled and poured out of the wound bathing his left hand.

Zuko raised terror stricken eyes to Aang.

The monk was breathing hard. The hatred unmasked and out in the open for the first time. "Why?" Aang roared the flames erupting out his mouth along with his question. He stalked the bleeding boy. "Why her? You could've had anybody. You're the Firelord. Thousands of girls were at your beck and call."

Aang took hold of his wrist and cruelly cauterized the wound. Zuko screamed in agony attempting to drag himself from the angry nomad. "I had only her. She was the only thing keeping me in this world. The only reason I survived Ozai. Risked my very essence to save you, just to have you take her from me. My friend, my brother. How could you?"

Zuko broke Aang's hold and hopped to his feet. He ran and tripped falling face down on the packed earth, throwing clumsy cover fire. "It was a mistake but I learned my lesson. I felt the same betrayal you did when I saw Mai in your arms." He recovered but he was on the offensive now, his hands spread out.

His impressive currents of fire were extinguished by Aang's dismissive winds. He had not quite understood the destructive power of air but its ruthlessness was obvious. Aang blasted Zuko's fire back at him, his wind making it burn hotter.

Losing control was something Zuko had not be prepared for. He encased them in fire but Aang only funneled up and away from him. Aang stuck his hands into the fire and split it apart. He was waiting, hoping for some response that would cool his ire.

"Did you? The exact same betrayal? I don't think so your highness." Aang stretched out his hand and wrapped Zuko's ankle before raising him from the ground only to slap him back down. "The same would be if I made Mai mine. Then we'd be even. That would be square." Aang drew a square on the ground and dragged Zuko along it.

Bloodied and beaten, Zuko managed to make a circular fire which swirled around them both. "Go ahead, burn us both if you're so angry. You aren't the man Katara thinks you are. That man would never act on his revenge." Zuko gleefully shouted.

In a flat stroke, Aang stamped out the fire. He pulled Zuko up by his lapels, his face inches from Zuko's "I guess she doesn't know me as well as she thought. I certainly didn't know her. I thought I knew you. But I had no idea you were such a pathetic excuse for a friend."

Broken, Zuko stared up at him, "I was a lousy friend. I was a lousy brother. I don't deserve to ask for your forgiveness. I don't deserve Mai. She doesn't deserve to be shackled to me when she can have someone better. When she can have you, make her happy."

Aang dropped him as if bitten. He saw what he had done for the first time. He was no better than Zuko. He was the Avatar. He was supposed to get past these worldly urges, he thought of Mai and Katara. He had passed judgment on their fight but they had not gone as far as he had.

He was dangerously close to losing control and if he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He shook trying to keep the gale force winds at bay. Zuko limped to his feet keeping a wary distance as Aang tried to smother the rage he had suppressed for far too long.

Aang's gray colored eyes darkened turning almost black. Zuko dived backwards as Aang ascended into the sky tearing a deep crater into the earth beneath him.

It was begging for release and Aang quickly lost the battle.

Zuko could only helplessly watch as Aang's rage, fear, agony and sadness expressed itself in the four elements. Zuko rolled into the crater to avoid being crushed by the raging slabs tearing through the ground. He climbed from tree to tree as fearsome fires broke out and set the brush ablaze.

Whatever trees hadn't been burnt were twisted in anguish as their natural water source was stripped and used to cut them down. The air itself blew and wailed expressing its master's pain.

Zuko shot a jet of fire directly upward intent on breaking Aang out of his destructive trance. Suspended on his air ball he laid down a massive cone that spiraled and dissolved the fire. Zuko seeing no other alternative shot lightning directly into the sphere.

Aang looked down and redirected the lighting back to its source. Zuko had one chance if he did it wrong one of them would die. He had caused what was happening to Aang. It was him that had to stop it.

"ZUKO, NO!" Katara and Mai yelled in unison.

"I'm sorry Aang. Forgive me." Zuko whispered. The lighting hit him a split second later absorbing him in a brilliant white light. The light seemed to bounce and pierced Aang. The wind came to a screaming stop and he plunged to the earth.

"NO! AANG!" Katara shouted running to catch him. She wasn't gonna make it she was too slow. Mai plunged several knives into the trees nearest her and Katara silently thanked her. She skipped from knife to knife until she caught Aang's body. She plastered his body to hers and submerged them in a water bubble.

The bubble burst as they landed but at least they survived the fall. Toph and Sokka ran into the clearing and stared at the awful sight before them. Mai was draped across Zuko and Katara was draped across Aang.

The girls were holding hands, tears rolling down their faces and onto the boys.


	21. Chapter XXI

**Avatar Wolf: Such violence. Note to self do not kill off anybody else. (JK)**

**Air-Nomad: No he didn't. I so wanna crawl under a rock right now. Don't hate Zuko, he's just stupid. He was trying to help but he is obviously an imbecile. **

**coolmac1718: I'm sorry to dissapoint. There's a method to my madness I swear. Zuko(moron) is definitely not out of the woods. He did sorta get smacked down.**

**MikeJCaboose: I know the feeling. Loving the Aang love.**

**Night -KFT-: Hey there, welcome. Breath in and out. My love for Aang runs deep do not fret. Wait and see.**

**Magnumus:I will try to keep them coming.**

**Airhead259: Thanks so much. It is really hard to describe Air moves. You know. Fire not so much.**

**zebradonkey: I would never kill Aang. Answers are in this chapter. Sorry for freaking you out. **

**Sironblood1: He barged right in there didn't he? Personally I was glad he saw that, serves him right for being a weiner. The spies are to be address still. I haven't forgotten. Consider Aang steam-free.**

**Shinobi Bender: I'm not worthy! **

**EdwartTwilightObsession:You guys give me such motivation.**

**dhygn: Not quite spirit water. The pain is cleansing I believe.**

**oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli: That is so good to hear. So flipping worried about that.**

**david: Hi There! Thank you. I intend to.**

**doctor anthony: It was draining. **

**Sifu arizony: Glad the fight scene was just right. I didn't want Aang to go Avatar but I wanted to showcase how not a wussy element Air is. Hope you made it to work in time.**

I was going to wait to upload this but since you guys were concerned about Aang and frankly a little violent. (Just Kidding) I decided to end the misery.

Enjoy!

* * *

The sky was blue very blue. It reminded him of the very first time he had opened his eyes and found Katara's sky filled ones drinking him in. He stretched luxuriously popping the kinks out of his frame.

_"He's not hurt. In fact there's isn't a scratch on him. It's like he's asleep." Toph declared._

"Who's asleep? Is it Zuko?" Aang looked over their shoulders. "How badly is he hurt?, Katara can you heal---" his words died in his throat as he caught sight of himself.

_His body was laying on the ground completely still not a mark on it. Katara's water covered hands glowing over him. "He's not responding to my healing," she wailed._

_Toph's hand lay flat on his chest. "His heartbeat is there. I don't get it."_

_"You must be wrong. How can he lie there unhurt but not respond? This isn't fair. He didn't ask for this. Why won't he come back to us. Why won't he come back?" she sobbed._

_Toph tore her away from his body and consoled the hysterical girl. "Aang is really strong. He'll be fine. Let's move them indoors. We can care for them better at the temple," she suggested. "Let's go get Appa."_

_Katara didn't want to relinquish her hold on Aang's hand, "I don't want to leave him."_

_"Mai and I will stay with them. Go get Appa. You can sit up with him once were home," Sokka supplied._

Aang turned to Mai. Up to this point she had been very quiet. Her face was devoid of any emotion as she held Zuko. She had obviously gone into shock. Sokka was not usually so perceptive but as soon as Katara and Toph left he engulfed her in a hug. She remained limp in his embrace her eyes trained on Zuko's form.

_"We're here for you Mai." Sokka told her. Aang added his own voice and Mai's eyes zoomed in on him._

"Aang…where are you?" _Sokka not seeing the airbender answered. "He's right there. Don't worry we'll take care of him and Zuko too."_

Aang was sure it was too late for Zuko and Sokka knew it. Aang pressed his hand against her cheek letting his light seep into her, "sleep Mai and think of us." Mai sighed and slumped in Sokka's arms.

_"Mai? Mai? It must have been too much for her." Sokka laid her down just as the bison's silhouette appeared over them. Katara hopped over the saddle before Appa had fully touched down. She rolled and ran directly towards Aang._

_Aang stood to the side watching as his friends loaded him, then the still sleeping Mai and finally Zuko. He closed his eyes briefly as Sokka covered Zuko's body with a blanket obscuring his face._

"Come Aang. I have been waiting for you." Aang acknowledged Roku's voice but his gaze was on his friends. "Do not worry. You will see them very soon." Roku gently guided Aang to the site of the blast.

They approached the crater and through a doorway that Roku had opened. Someone else was standing awkwardly awaiting them. "Zuko?"

The Firebender was looking around him curiously. "I can see through you, Aang. Why are you blue?"

"We're in the spirit world, young Firelord Zuko." Roku said leading both men through the gates and to the other side. "I am Avatar Roku and your great great grandfather."

"Nice to meet you. Avatar…grandfather." Zuko bowed politely. He took in his surroundings fear evident in his gaze, he stepped a little closer to Aang, "Have you been here before?"

Aang was surprised that Zuko was looking to him for reassurance, "yes. I have been here many times. I'm sure once Roku tells us what we need to know he'll send us back."

Roku hearing their conversation turned and extended his hand out to Aang. "You may go back Aang but Zuko must stay here. For you see he died in that clearing."

"What?" Zuko glanced at the downcast monk. "There must be some mistake, I redirected it."

Aang rubbed his neck uncomfortably, "I saw your body. I'm sorry Zuko. You're were hit pretty bad."

"I'm afraid you took on the full power of the lightning and it took your life," Roku explained.

"But…but…I…I'm not ready to die. I have lots of things I need to do. I have to apologize to you Aang and tell Katara how sorry I am and I haven't told Mai how much I love her. I can't be dead. I can't!"

"Roku is there nothing?"

Roku sadly shook his head. "He chose his path. Death is often the consequence of betrayal. You have seen our past and know this to be true." Aang patted the older boy, the horror of the reality settling on his features.

"Where are we going?" Zuko asked resigned. He was already beginning to fade. Unlike Aang's blue appearance, his was clear and growing more and more translucent. Already his worries and regrets were fading away leaving his face serene.

"He is letting go of his mortality. He will not last much longer." Roku paused and they entered the caves of underground Ba Sing Se yet again. "You must see what has shaped him. It is in your power to bring him back but you must be willing to completely immerse yourself in him."

Aang saw the crystal that represented him. It had small cracks at the bottom weakening the whole structure. The cracks spread and it grew icy beneath his touch before shattering completely.

"That," Roku said indicating the pieces on the ground. "Was the reason I called you the last time. The avatar spirit resides in you. In periods of great stress and sorrow it becomes the outlet of your emotions. That is why you must always release it. What happened today was the result of your reluctance to explore and vent your feelings."

Aang swallowed, his pride had kept him from seeing the truth. The reason it had been so hard to forgive Zuko. He now saw that he had not forgiven himself for leaving her alone. His guilt about his work had been building and given her the motivation to be unfaithful.

She was at fault just like Zuko but he had blamed himself more than anybody, blinding him to the fact that his actions had not dictated either one of theirs. He recognized how much he still loved her. How much he wanted and needed her still.

Determined to set it right he stepped into Zuko's body. If he was to let go of his rage he had to allow Zuko's feeling to be heard. He was immediately confronted with Katara. He went to comfort her but remembered that it was not his body. He tuned into Zuko's sense of helplessness.

She yelled at him daring him to talk. The sense of being inadequate and loneliness shadowed his own feelings. The despair in the young prince was alien to him smothering his usual sunny disposition. **'Did Zuko feel this all the time? No wonder he had gravitated towards Katara's warmth.'**

"I'm sorry." he said.

It was strange to hear that voice coming out of his mouth but he resumed talking. He talked about his mother and Aang felt the same soul tearing sensation. Aang had not known his own mother and he shared Zuko's distress, struggling through it. Katara let loose and it astounded him how much about herself she hadn't shared. His eyes closed of their own accord as her fingertips crossed over the stretched and puckered skin. Her hands were cool and soft commanding a spark of something to come to life.

**'So this was when Zuko had begun to feel for her.'** He again felt the jealousy rise but he forced it down.

The spirit water was suspended between them. She began uncapping the precious liquid when his younger version burst through the walls. His heart swelled at her obvious delight and the hug she bestowed on him made him grin like an idiot. His other self enveloped her then threw him a challenging frown.

He was engulfed by Zuko's uncle and they left. The overpowering sense of loss drowned out the brief happiness that had existed in his body and Aang felt compassion for the royal. He had always been able to inspire love in other people because he gave his love freely.

Something Zuko had not been able to do since his mother left. It explained why it had twisted Zuko inside when he had seen Aang and Mai so open with each other. Aang was pondering the meaning of what he had experienced when he was roughly yanked out of Zuko's body.

He shakily steadied himself and turned to his past self. "I understand, I can forgive them both." Aang replied. Roku's indulgent smile assured him. "Where can I find La? Do I have time?"

Zuko was almost gone his body less solid and more blurred around the edges. "Return home and you will find La. He is waiting for you. Hurry Aang, you have only a few hours," Roku warned.

Aang breathed out, his lungs expanding as he left the spirit world.

"Aang. You're back." Mai and Katara threw themselves on him and he was covered with kisses from both girls. "We were so worried. Where have you been?" they asked in perfect synchronization.

Aang extracted himself from their embrace and swung to his feet. "I'll tell you later. Where's Zuko?" he asked. Both women bit their lip. He realized they were not aware that he knew that the older boy was dead. "I need his body. Bring him here."

Bewildered Katara ran to him, "Why do you need his body? and where are you going?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked her. The water bender nodded and he gave her a quick peck on the lips surprising all three of them. "Get him here," he instructed as he disappeared from their perplexed view.

"He kissed me." Katara said in wonderment.

"I noticed." Mai replied softly.


	22. Chapter XXII

**Sifu arizony: I have reached Epic? Thank you Master. Your observations are what has helped me develop the characters in the manner I have. I thank you for giving me the desire to delve deeper into their psyches. **

**melissita:I feel so much pressure but I thrive under it.**

**david: I try to be different. I hate reading the same plot over and over. **

**EdwardTwilightObsession:You are correct about La. He will be revealed.**

**Shinobi Bender: Would you like a tissue? Zuko has mommy issues and Katara is a total mom. I think that was alot of the attraction you know. I would never...well maybe.**

**oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli: Glad you enjoyed the Kataang. Thanks for the spelling shout out. Darn spellcheck. I swear I fix it and it goes back to that.**

**Magnumus: Mai hasn't run anywhere. It was like a reflex. **

**dhygn: thank you!**

**doctor anthony:Not too much of a wait.**

**Aryck1095:Yes. About five more chapters, maybe. I'm hoping to end a 25. Wow 4 in 24 hrs. I had not noticed. That is pretty fast. You guys are awesome that's why.**

**Avatar Wolf: I like him too, which is why...you'll see. I know the Kataang in me finally emerged.**

....And Here We Go!!

**

* * *

**

**'He's different. Something has changed.' **Mai thought for about the tenth time that day.

All she wanted was to sleep and be done with this horrible day. Between Zuko and Aang's fight which was something she hoped she would never have to see ever again, and Zuko's…she couldn't even bring herself to say it.

Aang would be back soon and everything would be ok. He always made everything ok. Not too mention that there was still the matter of whatever it was they had.

She was so torn. The half of her that was angry with Zuko had very quickly reconsidered when she saw the lightning hit him. That said her other half, the one that had fallen in love with Aang had died when she saw him drop like a falling star.

"Are you okay?"

The gentleness of the tone pulled her from her tortured thoughts. "I just saw the two men I love try to kill each other and partially succeed. How should I be?"

Katara had stayed away from Mai after Aang had kissed her. The kiss had been very absentminded and its real connotations were uncertain but regardless of that, a tension had developed after his departure. "Torn, that's how I would feel."

"What did you feel when you saw Zuko hit?" Mai asked wondering just how deep the other girl felt.

"I was disturbed that it had come to that. Fear was mostly what went through me. Fear that they had killed each other." Katara tried to recall exactly what had raced through her mind in that split second. "I was desperate to reach them but I felt the most incredible rush of love for Aang. Weird huh?"

"Weird, yeah." Mai stared at Katara. "So what now? Do we all mend fences and live happily ever after?"

"Like its ever been that easy for us." Katara said plopping down next to her. "Are you gonna stay with Aang or with Zuko?"

"That depends." Mai said cryptically.

"On what?" Katara urged her.

"On whether Zuko really is sorry or if I'm just some play thing he wants because somebody else was enjoying it." Mai smiled ruefully. She shouldn't have said it that way, but it was a small consolation to see the tiny flicker of jealousy that her words inspired in Katara.

"Enjoying? Just exactly was going on between you and Aang? You don't have to tell me. Actually I don't know if I want to know." Katara muttered a little angry. "Yes, I do want to know."

Mai decided to be nice and not divulge anything too unpleasant. "We just puttered around the temple. Cleaning and repainting some of the murals."

"You paint? I didn't know that. You did do a very nice job." Katara commented, "so that herb room is yours I take it. It's very cheerful." She was babbling but it was awkward to talk to the older girl again.

"That's where I spent almost all my time when Aang was away." Mai told her. "He would poke fun at me. Telling me I was gonna grow roots if I didn't leave once in a while." Mai looked down at her lap, her fingers trailing over the intricate seam of her costume. "He was right. I do love him, Katara."

Katara slipped her hand into Mai's, "it's nearly impossible not to."

Breaking contact Mai got up to face her. "We better get Zuko's body here."

They left the comfort of Aang's quarters and headed to one of the unused prayer rooms. Zuko was laid out on a large block of stone courtesy of Toph. Sokka had kept Zuko's body covered with a sheet. The attitude of the four was pessimistic at best.

Katara folded back the sheet uncovering his face. She smoothed down his hair. The lightning had trailed a path down his alabaster body leaving it red and angry looking. She drew out her pouch removing as many of the burns as his body would allow.

"If I had been smarter you would not be here right now. I'm so sorry."

During this time Aang was racking his brains on how to contact La when he was nowhere near the Northern water tribe. He sat at the edge and attempted to locate Roku. The older Avatar did not appear but he did answer.

_"Aang, use the elements around you. Remember everything is connected. There is more than one Avatar that can help. Tap into their abilities, you will find a way."_

Aang catapulted off the cliff and straight into the ocean below them. He ignored the bite of the icy water and swam until he hit the ocean floor. It was relatively shallow because of the rock formations but it still had dangerous undertows.

His air encircling him, protecting but allowing him to commune with the spirits. His tattoos glowed brightly then settling into a gentle pulsing. He picture the two fish, one black and one white forever dancing in perfect harmony. He called out to Avatar Kuric.

_"Avatar Kuric, I need your guidance."_

Kuric appeared opposite of him. He plunged one hand into the water and his spirit animal, a penguin swam around their bubble. _"She will lead you to La. Good luck Avatar Aang."_ Kuric dissipated and the penguin took its place. Aang bent his head forward and the penguins flipper slid over his arrow.

He gasped as the bubble broke and he floundered and sputtered his way out of the water. His streaming eyes took a moment to recognize his surroundings. "The Spirit Oasis." Aang breathed. He stood up just as he felt the silky fins of the two spirit fish swimming around him.

He bowed to the fish. Heeding Roku's advice he spoke directly to La. The black fish continued to swim in a circular pattern uncaring of Aang's pleas. The white fish balanced on its fins. Its white fin beckoned him lower. Aang was unsurprised to be sitting on top of the water.

The fin was cold, it pressed against Aang's heart. It then placed its other fin in the pond. The surface of the pond changed and Aang's memories came flooding out. All of them of Katara which warmed the water around him. From the iceberg to the last time they'd made love in his volcanic home.

_"Be mine, Katara."Aang breathed, his nose brushing her collarbone and descending between the valley of her breasts. Her back arched in delight as he continued to feather kisses down her body, briefly stopping at her belly. _

_He stared at it in wonder, one day it would be swollen with his child. Her hands raked his scalp attempting to bring him back to her mouth. "I already am. All of me is," she had spread her arms and he had tenderly covered her body with his._

Thankfully the memories faded and new ones appeared. Aang was not ashamed of his time with Katara but it was private and he really didn't want to share it with anybody. Not even the spirits. The next memories were more turbulent, this time they were of Zuko.

The water froze then boiled until nothing but the oasis itself could be seen as everything else was bathed in steam. His first fight with him in the southern tribe to when Zuko had presented him with a new staff.

The embarrassed Firelord struggling out of the exuberant display of affection Aang had forced on him. It was the one he currently owned to the fight in the clearing.

_He watched astonished as Zuko attempted to bring him out of his spiral of destruction._

_"Aang, I'm so sorry." the watery Zuko uttered before shooting the lightning. In slow motion the lighting missed Aang completely and he realized Zuko had not meant to hit him only break him out of his pain._

_The lighting brushed the edge of the air ball but his avatar self had absorbed and redirected it. Zuko did not move only stuck his hand into the earth as the deadly spark traveled through his body. Zuko's spirit was flung through the light and into Aang._

The memories left as Mai's flowed out. Hers were hot but they were relaxing like natural hot springs. Hers were intermingled as some were his and some where Zuko's. He saw the first time he fought her. His face in the memory curled in distaste as her knife plunged into his staff.

It then switched to her and Zuko laying on a couch kissing passionately and then arguing on some beach. And back to him and her remaking their new home.

_He was swirling the paint around as she cleaned up the walls and applied a new coat. "You're really good, Mai." he told her admiring her skill. _

_"Thank you." _

_"Umm...you have a little bit of---" Aang reached over and wiped the blue paint from her chin. _

_She flushed and looked away from him. He handed her another pot of color and she dipped her finger in it and ran it across his cheek. "You have a little bit of---" _

_Each had grabbed a pot and procedded to coat the other with it. Laughing at the mess they had made and become they lay on the stone floor painting it in a mash of colors. "We should clean it up before it dries." she said._

_"I like it like this. It's very colorful." Their heads were close together and he turned to face her, "I like you like this." He teased her._

_"I'm not colorful. I'm black and withdrawn and serious. Nothing like this room." Mai said facing his gray eyes defiantly._

_"You are all colors, except you mixed them all and that is why you're now black. We just need to separate them and you'll be even brighter than this room._"_ Aang's eyes widened as she burrowed into his side._

The last memory was of him attempting to break her hold on his wrists.

_"Please Aang, don't fight him. Don't leave me." she had whispered as he threw the door open and pushed her out of their room so he could face Zuko._

_"It's because I don't want to leave you that I must do this," he said._

"You have a decision to make, young Avatar." Tui spoke into his mind, "if you bring forth the firebender you will lose one of your loves."

"Which one will I lose?" Aang asked.

"That is your choice to make. Both have good and bad memories within them. Can you accept the good and bad?" Tui asked.

"Yes, I will accept whatever happens."

"Very well. Avatar Aang we owe you much and will grant your desire to restore life as you restored mine." This time it was La that spoke.

The black fish was also balanced on its fins. "You restored Tui, I will bring back Zuko. He is the darkness to your light. Brothers separated by time and reunited. If he is returned that part of you will return also but you will forever be tied to each other. His joys will be yours and your sorrows will be his."

Aang nodded. He grimaced as La's fins pushed deep inside him until Zuko's blue spirit form fell out of Aang.

"Hey Zuko." Aang greeted as the currents swirled around the airbender swallowing him in darkness.


	23. Chapter XXIII

**Magnumus:I have learned not to eat, drink or have anything spillable when I read everybody's reviews. Its safer for my health and my computer. Could picture Aang as a surfer dude, thanks for the visual.**

**doctor anthony:I shall. Thanks**

**EdwartTwilightObssesion:The suspense is killing me and I'm writting it!**

**Aryck1095:Thanks for the heads up. I totally forgot to change it. I did now this is the last M sorta chapter though. I couldn't write a lemon to save my behind.**

**Shinobi Bender:I was worried I made them friends too fast. I couldn't kill Zuzu. As for who he will choose, well its still a toss up. **

**oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli:Thanks so much. That is an excellent question which I can't answer yet.**

**dhygn: Sorry about that. It was supposed to be a bit choppy. You know thoughts jumping around and such. Hopefully this chapter is better sycronized. He could love them in different ways. You'll have to wait and see!**

**Sifu arizony: Loved your last story, The Kiss. It was awesome. Their journey is almost complete but they will appreciate each other more because of it.**

Zuko has gotten so few chapters, I decided to throw him a bone. That and I have no idea how to bring everybody back together again.

Enjoy

* * *

"Hey Zuko." Aang greeted as the currents swirled around the airbender swallowing him in darkness.

"Aang!" Zuko dove into the water but he was still part of the spirit world. He remained dry and unable to scope up the unconscious man. Horrified at seeing Aang sink further from view, Zuko turned to the two fish imploring on his friend's behalf.

"Please, help him! He means…"

The two fish swam placidly before him, "What does he mean to you?" La asked speaking directly into his mind. "What would you have us do for him?" Tui asked.

Completely out of his element, Zuko looked from one fish to another. "I don't understand."

"We could make him forget everything, we could heal all of you." La suggested, "Would you want that? Would it be easier if we did? Your guilt would be gone and you could continue as before."

The firebender ran his hands through his hair in mild hysteria. "I don't know. I don't want him to leave Mai...well I do but then what about Katara and me. I don't want to be the reason he isn't himself. He's my family---"

"He's my family," he repeated. The epiphany drew a gurgled sob from him.

Tui and La touched him and broke into a thousand pieces. The pieces were intermingled but easily distinguishable by their black and white markings.

The white ones were Aang' s memories and the black ones were Zuko's.

Like Aang before him the two spirits showed Zuko parts of his past. They obeyed Avatar Kouric's explicit instructions to not reveal anything to either man. Both had to figure out their connection or any hope of resolution would be lost.

Zuko curiously pushed at one of the white tiles and its image sprang forth. "Aang had hair?" was the first thing that popped out of his mouth. The novelty of Aang's dark mop was rapidly overtaken by the scene. He watched transfixed as the reunion turned into an argument, it sounded so familiar.

_"No. I don't want you or anybody else risking their lives to fix my mistakes!" Aang grabbed onto the fire nation symbol and tore it from its casings._

_"Aang!" Katara leaned towards him but he hobbled away from her. His grim face turned away from her._

_"Please Katara."_

_The waterbender silently left him but she flinched at his defeated tone, "I need to redeem myself. I need to regain my honor."_

The image receded into its piece. Zuko had never seen that side of Aang. He had looked so beaten, so full of despair. The anger had been the most surprising, it was obvious that he shared more qualities with Aang than he had ever thought possible.

A black piece beckoned him. Its image gushed out showing him something he did not remember.

_His dual swords were crossed across Aang's neck, "Let me go or I'll kill him myself." _

_He heard Zhao's shout to let them go. Without a warning the arrow hit his mask and knocked him to the ground taking Aang with him. The airbender fell to the side of his unconscious body. _

**'How was he seeing this if it was supposed to be his memory.'** He remembered that he'd been trapped within Aang's subconsciousness so some of his recollections had to have been mixed.

_Aang kneeled and gently removed the mask of his would be rescuer. He gasped and backpedaled as far as he dared. He jumped up and took off at a run. He reached the line of trees throwing a final look back at Zuko. He sighed and returned to drag up the older and much heavier boy with him. _

_Aang carried him until they crossed the lake and then using his last strength hoisted him onto a tree root. He lay cradled in it. Aang's natural energy was low but not gone. He asked the unconscious prince about his life and then told him about his travels with Sokka and how much he loved Katara. _

_Zuko woke his eyes fixed on the chattering boy. "Do you think maybe we could have been friends?" _

_The powerful fire blast was the only answer and Aang scampered away to safety._

He groaned as the image dwindled. **'I deserved what happened. He should have left me there.'**

He closed his eyes and poked a random piece. Again it was a white one and another memory was brought to life. The group was apparently in a cave well not all the group. Aang and Katara seemed to be by themselves. Zuko wondered where the others were but the conversation was just as interesting as the last.

_"What if we kissed?" Katara said hesitantly._

_"Us, kissing."_

Aang's stupefied face made Zuko laugh. Aang had always been a big softie when it came to Katara.

_"If it was between kissing you and dying…"_

Zuko full blown smacked his knee at that one. "Way to go, airhead." He was however impressed as their torches died and Aang lifted his face to Katara's.

He could not see what happened but having shared some of Aang's life force more than adequately allowed him to experience the tremor that traveled up Aang's body as Katara's lips moved against his. He pulled from the phantom sensation and the memory dissipated.

Disturbed he moved on to another scene. He nudged it lightly, his insides squirming at what they would see.** 'Was he ready for this. He figured he wasn't but he had been a coward long enough.'**

The image of Mai burst from the piece and Zuko stepped back. Her back was exposed and he could tell she was nude from the waist up. Aang's fingers began at the base of her spine and worked their way up her back releasing the tension.

_"Tell me where it hurts?" he asked administering soft but firm pressure to the middle of her back._

_"Everywhere. It hurts everywhere," she replied._

_"I told you giving Appa a full bath was a workout. I warned you that you needed help," he smirked rubbing her shoulder blades._

Zuko let go the breath he had been holding. For a moment he had wondered if you could have a heart attack while in the spirit world.

He pushed the piece away intent on picking another one but her voice grabbed his attention in a chokehold.

_"I love your hands, this feels really good." Mai practically purred._

His eyes bulged and he had an intense desire to pummel Aang. At some point she had lied down to make it easier for Aang to massage her. But that was not the case now.

_Mai was not on her stomach anymore, she was sitting astride the airbender. Her lean legs were on either side of him, her tunic scrunched up at her waist._

What irked Zuko was that there was no surprise on Aang's young features.

_In fact his gray eyes were half lidded and dark with what could only be lust. Mai's long dark hair hung straight down covering most of her but leaving the strip of flesh between her breasts bare to Aang's eyes. _

She looked so innocent but her eyes were raking the nomad and liking what she was seeing.

_Her hair and Aang's pants seemed to be the only thing keeping their skin from meeting. Mai initiated the kiss, her hands skimming over his neck and digging her nails into Aang's back._

At this rate his eyeballs were gonna pop right out of their sockets and fall directly into the water. **'What kind of monk was this guy?'** rushed through Zuko's head.

The avatar certainly knew a lot for someone who claimed to be one, judging from the mewling sounds coming from his, well from Mai. Zuko was pretty sure they did not teach that--- in temple school. Shutting his eyes he waved at the memory until it pooled back to its home.

Not sure he could handle anymore he picked one of his own pieces. Katara rose from the image.

_"Zuko, can you believe that they want 500 silver pieces just to allow the fire nation to deal with the earth capital. I mean I know that they are bitter but eesh." Katara slammed the papers down on his desk._

_Amused he shook his head at her violent outburst. "You're beautiful when you're angry," he commented._

_She rolled her eyes but allowed him to pull her on to his desk. He leaned his head on her stomach. "I'm so tired of all their squabbling, they're supposed to be the adults."Zuko growled._

_She unrolled the bands and took the crown off, letting his hair slide down his face. "I know but we have to deal with it. Your hair looks good like this," she whispered sliding her fingers through the strands. _

_"Katara, we shouldn't be doing this. I mean what if Mai and Aang find out?_" _misery etched his low voice._

_Their lover's names broke the spell and Katara laid back on his desk, "I know. I just feel so lonely. He's always gone. I hate waking up to a cold bedroll. I hate crying into my pillow._"_ Zuko sympathised, Mai had become the liason for the fire nation in Omashu since her family lived there and was gone several months at a time._

_She sat up suddendly and he stood from his chair, his hands on her hips. "You know what I hate the most? I hate that everything reminds me of him. I hate hugging his pillow just to smell his scent on me._"

_She tilted her head onto his chest, "This is just the beginning, Zuko. What about when I'm with child, what can I expect then?_"_ Katara clung to him but nothing he could say would comfort her. She was right. _

_"You'll always_ _have me," he replied. She sniffed and their lips met. Her hands splayed at the back of his head and he bent her onto the desk---_

Zuko slapped it back down, knowing very well what it contained and how far it had gone.

"Couldn't take it, huh?" Aang spoke from directly behind him.

Zuko spun around amazed at the flippant attitude of the man. **'He's so casual. Did he see that? I hope not.' **He remembered the avatar spirit and rolled his eyes heavenward, **'I really hope not.'**

Aang frowned as Zuko smacked his hand to his head, it reminded him of Sokka for some reason.

"So delving into memories. Fun isn't it?" Aang's face was stern and if Zuko had not been a spirit, he would have feared for his life. Although in fairness Aang had apparently done the same with Mai.

Zuko's lips curled in what could only be called a grimace. "Nothing like seeing your best friend and your girl."

"Try seeing your brother and your girl, that's pretty heart ripping too." Aang smiled cynically.

"Brother? I don't understand." **'Spirits he was tired of saying that.' **

"This is you," Aang said taking one of the floating black pieces in one hand. "Take a white one," he instructed the older boy. "That is me," he pointed to the piece in Zuko's hand speaking slowly as if Zuko was a toddler. "Give it to me."

Zuko obeyed and gave it to Aang not missing the condescending tone. Aang placed them side by side in the water. They floated, reaching out to each other. Once they were close they melded together.

Aang's piece held Mai and Zuko's held Katara. Their pieces floated above the men spinning in unison. Black and white bled until nothing of either color remained. Each piece was now double sided with Katara on one side and Mai on the other.

The rest of the shards came together and La and Tui appeared. "Two sides of the same coin. It was not coincidence that it was you who found the young avatar," they directed at Zuko

"Nor was it that you defeat the Firelord and reinstate Zuko," they said to Aang.

"You are drawn to the same women because you are the same. You lacked the family that you grew up with Firelord and you lost your family, Avatar. Roku dwells within you both which is why the firebender could be brought back. He has the strength of the avatar spirit. While you Avatar Aang are the spirit."

Zuko looked at Aang contemplating everything he was being told. **'Was that why he was always so quick to find the younger man when he was pursuing him? It had always been easy to pick up his trail.'**

Tui and La left a small imprint of their scales on the wrists of the men.

"You both created new families and it is those ties that will help you move past this great suffering you have inflicted on each other," the ocean and moon spirit remarked then vanished.

Aang saluted the fish and Zuko did the same. One minute they were in the Spirit Oasis and the next Aang was hauled out of the water by a very worried Iroh. Momo greeted his master with a thorough tongue licking.

"Hiya Momo," Aang gasped and faded into black a second time.

"It must have been some journey." Iroh commented lifting the unconscious teen into his arms. He began the long walk to the temple careful not to jostle the rabbit monkey perched around his neck.

"Welcome back, my nephew," Iroh said. The greeting was tossed behind him to the blue tinted Zuko.


	24. Chapter XXIV

**(insertnamehere) - Hello! - That is the most accurate portrayal of almost all Zutaran fics. I coughed for like fifteen minutes. Especially at, "**Aang? Who's that? Ah who cares i got the hunky dark emo prince, yay for me!!"**that was pricessless. Masterpiece? (runs around grinning like a loon)**Now go and make some steam babies you crazy kids, Aang, don't just sit there and cry, be a man about it, you suck."**that too was classic. **

**It would definitely alter the dynamics of the group and I don't see why most people don't see that. You are correct, if anything I think Aang would be the more lady killer of the two. He has natural charisma that puts people at ease. I picture Zuko flirting like Azula in the Beach Ep. Very strange and probably scary.**

**Air-Nomad: I'm not done with Zuko. Physical pain is nothing compared to what he will have to go through when he finally talks to Mai.**

**Sifu arizony: First of all breathlessly awaiting the next chapter of THE KISS. I have no words to describe how your review makes me feel. kinda teary-eyed now.**

**dhygn: Here's another. I will have another up tonight. Just putting the finishing touches.**

**zebradonkey: I know. I had the chapters written but I just wasn't satified with them. I had to rewrite them. **

**doctor anthony:Thank you as always. **

**skyhigh18: Because of the last few chapters, I had to move it. Now she didn't lie. They got pretty close but didn't go all the way. I feel the same way. I have grown to love Mai's character. I wish there had been more interaction between her and Aang in the show. Next chapter will be the BIG TALK!**

**Sironblood1: No problem. Unlike me, I'm sure you have a life. Yes you are correct. That's all I'm saying for now.**

Sorry its taken so long. I've been fighting the flu equivalent of Ozai. It has drained me and stolen my inspiration but I'm back. Thanks for waiting.

Enjoy...

* * *

**Several Hours Earlier **

"Suki!" Sokka yelled, spying the young woman.

"Uncle Iroh!" the rest of the gang exclaimed as the older man appeared beside the Kyoshi warrior, Momo wrapped securely around his neck. The animal hollered at being ignored.

"Nice to see you too," Toph said patting the lemur affectionately.

"It it nice to see you all here. It is very convenient and saves us extra trips." Iroh commented after the ball of teenagers departed from him. He smiled at the faces before him but he frowned realizing who was missing.

The jovial appearance melted off the group revealing the last turmoil filled days. "Zuko has been here." It was a statement. Katara and Mai looked at each other. They're silent communication was brief as they each grabbed Iroh's hand and led him to where Zuko currently was resting.

Suki was confused but whatever was going on she was sure she would be told in due time.

"So guys, its nice to see you again."

Toph was genuinely elated by the truth in the other girl's voice. "It's nice to see you too Suki," Sokka responded. Gone was the infatuation. Sokka and Suki had remained friends once they realized that a lot of their feelings if not most of them had been fueled by the desperation of the war.

Once the war had ended and they had parted ways it had gotten more and more difficult to see each other. Suki had to help rebuild her home as did Sokka. After a year of being apart and finally meeting up again, the emotions and tenderness that they had carried for each other had faded into a familiarity that had little romantic feeling attached to it.

Toph had also been apart from them but only for six months. After that her and the boulder had traveled to the southern water tribe to help in the rebuilding effort.

_She spent more than a few months permanently glued to Sokka._

_Hakoda had taken it upon himself to help the extraordinary girl learn to see on the ice. He taught her that although most of their home was glacial that it was just as solid as ground. Toph had little by little gotten rid of the fuzziness. She couldn't see as good as she could on her native soil but she could get around and began to leave Sokka alone._

_Oddly Sokka had missed having Toph constantly along. He grew a little annoyed as she interacted with more of his fellow tribe members. Especially Hikana who was Pakku's nephew visiting from their sister tribe. Hikana had taken quite a shine to Toph and since he was a bender, he had delighted in forming sculptures so Toph could guess what they were._

_One particular morning Sokka had found Hikana building a giant watchtower. To add insult to injury he had built steps and dared Toph to climb them. Toph confident that her sight on the ice was much improved agreed and made quick work of the steps._

_She had almost reached the top when she had slipped on a nasty patch of semi formed snow and fallen. She had tumbled down the steps. Hikana watched in horrified slow motion as Sokka with lightning quick reflexes had caught Toph and rolled his body around her to protect her from the remaining hard blocks._

_Wind knocked out of him, Sokka had been helpless to stop Hikana from lifting Toph from the snow bank and ask if she was ok. Seeing the young earthbender in the arms of someone other than himself or Aang, whom he trusted implicitly, had liquefied the ice in his veins that had formed when he saw her fall._

_His response would have frightened any seasoned firebender. He had roughly seized Toph and shoved Hikana against his own tower. His new boomerang not more than a few inches from the bender's throat._

_"You ever put her in danger like that, ever again and I will make sure you never bend again. Am I understood?" Sokka had menacingly told the boy. Sokka had then dropped the boy and dragged Toph with him to berate her in the privacy of his hut._

_"How could you have been so dumb? You know you can't see on the ice. You could have been seriously hurt. Haven't you learned anything from everything we went through," he scolded her._

_Toph was amused by the obviously possessive streak that Sokka was currently displaying. Her reaction was soured when he began channeling Katara. " That was irresponsible. What if I hadn't been there? Do you ever bother to think of these kind of things, when you do stunts like that."_

_"I thought it was funny until you turned into fussy britches. I'm not helpless Sokka. Stop treating me like I am. I happen to see pretty well now thanks to your dad. Not that you would know." Toph had shouted back._

_"What is that supposed to mean. I have work to do here. This village has been in disrepair since before I was born. I don't have time to watch you parade in front of the men and hanging on my father as you flirt with everybody but me."_

_Both friends were frozen in shock by the blunt words. Only when Hakoda inadvertently interrupted was the spell broken. "Toph, I think Pakku may have found a way for you to feel more comfortable on the---" Hakoda had taken one look between his son and the very surprised girl and backed out, "um…I'll come back later."_

_"Wait, dad!" Sokka attempted to stall the man but Toph blocked him._

_"Do you want me to flirt with you? Why? I'm just Toph."_

_Sokka had been fighting his attraction to her for a while but hearing her self doubt had crumbled his flimsy reasons. "Toph. You are amazing. You are a earthbender who can bend metal!" Sokka exclaimed as if that explained why he wanted to keep any and all men away from her even Aang._

_"Is that the only reason? Because I'm freakishly strong." Toph declared, sadness radiating off her._

_"Toph you are freakishly strong," he paused but drew her into his arms before she could storm out. "You are also ridiculously smart and funny and really brave and it doesn't hurt that you are also very beautiful." Sokka blushed at his revelation._

_Toph's matching blush spoke volumes of what she thought, of Sokka thinking she was beautiful. "I don't know what I look like so I'll have to take your word for it," she said sounding like the old Toph._

_"You are, trust me. I have been around some pretty gorgeous women and you are definitely up there."_

_"I wish I could say the same but obviously I can't." She replied waving her hand in front of her blind eyes. "I do suppose you have to be good looking since you look like your dad and he is pretty hot."_

_"Ewww. That's my dad, Toph. That's gross and how could you know?" Sokka asked._

_"Because, I may be blind but I'm not deaf and I've heard plenty of the village women talk about him. Some say you look just like him and how lucky the girl that catches you will be." Toph laughed imagining the utter shock on Sokka's face at hearing that he was gossiped about._

_"Ok. No more telling me disturbing information. As it is I won't be able to look at the women in the same light." Sokka sighed thinking how much simpler but boring his life would have been if him and Katara had not discovered Aang._

_"You don't see me the same anymore either?" Toph's answer was in the form of Sokka's lips gently touching hers. "I guess not," she said breathlessly._

Toph broke through her memories and invited Suki to a meal and an incredible story.

"So, Aang and Mai have… They're together. That is one pairing I would not have thought of." Suki commented envying the easy way Sokka and Toph hung around each other. **'Maybe in another time.'**

"That's not the half of it, then Aang returned with Katara in tow."

Sokka picked up the trail of the story from his girlfriend, "apparently Aang got sick and Katara was with him because he was going to take her home. Before you ask, we have no idea why he agreed to that. We were never told and frankly I don't want to know."

Suki handed her bowl to Sokka who filled hers, then Toph's and then his own. "Then Katara found out about Mai, they got into a huge fight. Zuko showed up looking for Mai. Him and Aang fought and now Zuko is dead and Aang has been missing for four days." Sokka concluded not breaking stride as he shoveled the food into his mouth.

"Zuko is dead?" Suki swallowed her rice and drank a large glup of water to keep from chocking. "I knew about him coming here looking for Mai. That's actually the reason I'm here. Uncle Iroh contacted me about a two weeks ago to ferret out some men Zuko hired to follow Mai."

"WHAT!" Mai had just left Iroh with Katara and heard only the last bit of conversation. "That selfish hypocritical bastard. How dare he?"

Mai paced the ledge muttering obscenities and then looking at Suki and then muttering obscenities again.

"I did wonder how he was so sure you were here." Suki said attempting to diffuse the angry girl.

"Tell me what you found out. I swear if he wasn't dead, I'd kill him again." Mai snapped but sat down next to Suki. She was determined to not get any angrier than she was. She desperately wished for Aang to return. He always knew just what to tell her.

If and when Aang returned, she would have to have a long talk with him. The uneasy truce with Katara was slowly evolving back to what they had. Unfortunately Aang stood between them now and only he had the power to set things to rights.

Mai wondered that if Aang was successful and brought Zuko back,she knew that's what he had gone to do, whether she would really want to be with Zuko again. She loved him sure, but he had killed a part of her that she was still struggling to recapture. Even if she forgave him a part of her would always belong to Aang and Zuko would want all of her and she could not give it.

She knew she could have gone on without anybody's help but her existence would have been that much more lonely. She was already closed off and this had just proven why it was better to keep your feelings to yourself.

Aang had changed that. His optimism had taken a hit but he had bounced back and he had brought her out of her cocoon. With each step that they took to restore the temple, they took a step in allowing themselves a little bit of a normal life. She didn't have to worry about censure and for once in her life was able to be who she really was.

It was tragic that it had taken such a break for her to find out what she was capable of. Mai had learned not only to love the ideas of the nomads but to embrace the spirituality of it. She didn't have to conform, her potential was limitless. Perhaps that was how she had fallen in love with Aang. He was her freedom to enjoy everything, good and bad.

After all they had been together for a year and a few months. That was why it was difficult if not impossible to deal with Katara sometimes. She knew what it was to be with him in every sense of the word and it was strange to think that Katara did too.

She loved the airbender. If that meant stepping aside, she would for him to be truly happy.

Pushing away the melancholic line of thought she addressed Suki, "So what did you find out about these men? Exactly how long have they been following me?"

Suki whistled and Momo scampered off Toph and headed towards the air balloon. Momo returned with a long coil of rope and dropped it at Suki's feet. The Kyoshi woman slowly wound the rope along her forearm and pulled it towards the assembled group. A man who had to have been twice Suki's size was dragged forward.

"This is Wai-Lei. Wai-Lei let me introduce you to Mai. She's been waiting to…ah..ask you a few questions." Suki wound the rope tighter as she placed a heavy boot on the squirming man.

Wai-Lei's eyes took in the tall dark haired girl. Her delicate slippers a few feet from his face. She knelt and propped up his chin with a razor sharp dagger.

"Hello Wai-Lei, I'm Mai and I want to know everything." Her smile anything but friendly.


	25. Chapter XXV

**Sifu Arizony:You always leave me tongue tied. Mai is very misunderstood and its nice to show a new facet of what she could be. In some ways she is also liberating Aang. Her introduction was pretty sweet. **

**dhygn: I wanted realistic you know. Not "Oh my spirits, i love you Sokka and i love you Toph." I mean really who falls in love like that, well real love anyway. I know sharing is caring but that is going too far. I don't think Aang would like to share.**

**Shinobi Bender: I love Suki, I just don't see her with Sokka. She is still cool. I might end up doing two endings, I'm so conflicted.**

**MikeJCaboose: Hey, you're still reading right. That's all that counts, well that and you still liking it. **

**Sironblood1: Mai can be vindictive if she is really pissed. All that trouble to have her kill him. I think Aang might be ticked. "Dammit Mai, I just brought the guy back." "sorry Aang, my bad!". Don't tempt me.**

**EdwardTwilightObsession:I edited and lost a part. Yes that is a guy. **

**doctor anthony: You so keep me going.**

See I told you I had the other piece. I reached 4,000 words with this chapter so I'm cutting it in two. I'll try to upload the second part tonight but I'm still a bit under the weather.

I might just hit thirty chapters. Darn I was shooting for 25.

* * *

Iroh followed Katara and Mai. All three were silent as they regarded the still body of Firelord Zuko.

"Zuko, I tried so hard." Iroh cracked unable to hold in the sorrow of having lost another son. Mai excused herself motioning to Katara.

Katara shook her head and moved to console the stricken man. Katara waited patiently as he tried to regain his control. He sniffed and bent to place a kiss on the body of the boy he had raised.

"He fought Aang didn't he."

Katara was ready to leap to Aang's defense but Iroh was apparently not going to condemn the nomad. "Before he left he told me what he was plotting. I cautioned him about using force against Aang. Not because of the avatar state but because the pain Aang's endured would make him more aggressive if pushed."

Katara brought out her pouch and coated the sheet that covered Zuko. The water absorbed into the body and not the blanket. Under Katara's tutelage it grew blue and then white. "Aang left and told us to care for the body. I do this everyday a couple of times a day. It keeps Z--his body preserved."

"Aang has gone to the spirit world to try to bring back Zuko. He's been gone four days now and there's still no sign if he has succeeded or not." the light receded from the body and Katara corked her pouch.

"Time in the spirit world is different than here. A day is but minutes there. I would know." Iroh replied.

"Can I ask for your advice?" Katara saw the small nod and she plunged into her predicament. "When Zuko got here he was so angry. I didn't see anything. I just heard and what I did see and hear…do you think Zuko really misses me or Mai?"

Iroh had not moved from his nephew's side but he looked at Katara and asked, "Do you want him to care about either of you? Would it make it easier if he didn't?" The young woman stared at him as if he had all the answers but he had no idea what to tell her.

"Not really."

He scratched his beard in hopes of some enlightenment. Finding none he turned to the waiting waterbender. "Zuko is a complicated person. He loves you and Mai in his own way. What that means only he can tell you. What is most important here is how you feel about him."

His words did no real effect on her worried face. Iroh patted her hand and led her from the makeshift altar. "We must return I have a feeling all of your questions will be answered today. Aang has returned and he is not alone." He threw one more look at his still nephew. "I will see you soon."

**Several Hours Later**

The sun was slowly descending into the ocean turning the normally blue depths into a kaleidoscope of colors. The beauty of the sunset was lost on all the temples occupants. Iroh had left several hours ago with momo when the sun had still been hanging in the middle of the sky.

Suki had attempted to keep their attention with the spy she had brought but once Mai had gotten what she could out of the petrified man, the group had lost interest.

"Hello Wai-Lei, I'm Mai and I want to know everything." Her smile anything but friendly.

"Do you think you can cooperate or will I have to drag things out of you." She had emphasized this by lightly dragging the tip of the dagger across the gag in his mouth.

In that moment it became apparent why Azula had recruited Mai.

The gag fell apart in Mai's expert hands and Wai-Lei spilled his guts afraid Mai would literally do it for him. **'Personally he thought the Firelord crazy for wanting this one back. There was a desire for blood in her and it showed clearly through her narrowed eyes.'**

"Firelord Zuko contacted us six months ago. He had tried to locate your ladyship but had no luck with the pirates he had originally hired. He heard about a group of archers and sought us out. He met me personally at the Wild Borkypine," Wai-Lei swallowed nervously.

"He was recommended by a bounty hunter. She claimed he was looking for his lost fiancée. Of course we all assumed he meant Lady Katara." Wai-Lei let out a cough as Toph accidentally let a small pillar hit him in the gut.

Mai glanced at her but Toph shrugged, "Sorry. Nervous tick. I'll try to be careful." Sokka and Suki giggled into their hands but Mai ignored it.

"Keep going. How did you find me?"

"At first we looked for Lady Katara but then we found out she was still at the palace. We then began looking for you but nobody had any idea when you had actually left the palace." He grimaced as Suki tightened the rope painfully.

"There was a rumor that you had become acquainted with the Avatar." Wai-Lei tensed waiting for the next blow but he just got a hissed response from the angry girl.

"Acquainted…"

"No disrespect meant, Lady Mai. Most of the servants were loyal and refused to divulged that you had even been traveling with the Avatar. A man with cabbages told me that he has seen you atop the great flying beast that was always seen in the Avatar's company." Wai-Lei relaxed when Suki slackened the rope and he was able to sit up instead of laying face down on the ground.

"You haven't answered my question. How did you find me?" Mai growled, the knife cut through some of the ropes and she bound his hands and feet together leaving him curled in the shape of a crescent.

"We followed the monk. He stopped at all the air temples and then all over the earth kingdom. We had almost given up hope but then we saw him go to his volcanic home. We stayed with him until he left carrying some package and he came here." The spy relayed quickly, he didn't want to really hang around anymore.

Besides him and his men had gotten their gold. He wasn't going to get gutted for free. He'd seen first hand what this woman could do with her weapons.

Mai had stopped interrogating the man, she was thinking back. **'Package? What package had Aang brought with him. The robes. The air nomad robes. That was what it had been.'**

"You been here for three months observing me." Mai turned and kicked the man down, "I can just imagine what you must have reported. How much of our privacy did you violate you scum sucking leech." Mai had dropped her knives and was now beating the man with her fists.

"What did you write to Zuko? What did you tell him? Did you write that I was sleeping with Aang? Did you tell him how we took swims at night? Did you write him about how he helped me conquer my fear of heights. Well did you?" Mai was restrained by Sokka, who pulled her away from the now unconscious and bleeding man.

The rest of the group had been stunned to see the composed girl break down but nobody more than Katara.

Mai wrenched herself from Sokka's arms ready to attack the man again. Sokka grabbed her a second time and she gave in. She didn't remain in his embrace, before long she yanked away from him and sat on the ledge of the courtyard, her back to them.

"I feel so violated. He was out there all along watching our every move. He saw private things and reported them to Zuko, who didn't give two shakes of a lemur's tail about me when he was messing around with Katara but I bet that changed real fast once he found out I was happy," Mai said bitterly.

"He took the last bit of sanctuary I had left." Mai dropped her head to her knees and sobbed quietly.

Katara could feel the group's eyes on her and she bowed her head not daring to contradict what Mai had discovered in her rage. "Did you know about the spies, Katara?" Suki asked.

"I had suspicions but nothing concrete. Zuko stopped telling me a lot of things a little after Mai left," she shrugged nonchalantly but inside her stomach was twisting with the urge to be sick. She was aware of how close her friend and former lover were but hearing it from the source was enough to make the food want to come back up.

Suki retied the unconscious man to a pillar out of the way and out of sight. If they didn't see him maybe they couldn't ponder just how much wrong had been done to all of them. For a while the crackle of the fire was all that was heard. Mai and Katara in their own personal torment.

"Uncle Iroh is back." Toph exclaimed out of the blue. The gang raised hopefully gazes as the former general meandered into their camp. He carried a sleeping Aang in his arms.

"Where was he? Is he ok?" Everybody clamored at once.

"One at a time." Iroh laughed. Mai grabbed a kettle and placed it on the fire. "Yes, tea would be much appreciated after such a long journey."

"Where did you find him?" Suki asked.

"He was by the ocean, the tide had returned both of them to us. Whatever Aang has undertaken has been done and he is very tired." Iroh yawned, "as am I. Maybe we should save the story and the tea for later."

The lateness of the hour suddenly became apparent and all the occupants yawned together and grinned. "I'll lead you to Aang's room." Mai said quietly. Iroh followed and they disappeared into the darkness.

"I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow." Sokka muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up, Sokka." Toph said leading her boyfriend away from the other girls and to their room. "Good night, guys," she waved.

Suki waved but Katara stared into the flames. Her face pensive. "How do you do it? Suki."

The question caught of her guard and she removed her hand from the kettle. "Do what?"

"How do you see Toph and my brother together? Does it hurt to see him with someone else?"

Suki sat across from Katara answering carefully, "Sokka and I were on our way out by the time he became interested in Toph, if you know what I mean."

Katara 's eyes flickered to the light and settled on Suki. "We drifted apart. I was always in Kyoshi and he was at southern water tribe or at one of the temples or at one of the earth kingdom's cities. The point is we didn't have a lot in common except for the fighting or the war." Suki rubbed her hands warming them on the fire.

"We were better friends than lovers and when he finally saw Toph and how much she cared for him, well it clicked. I understood because Sokka was always honest. Any move he made was after our relationship ended."

Katara flinched and raised her wet blue orbs to Suki's surprised brown ones. "Thanks Suki. I needed that. I know what to do now." Katara got up and left.

Suki put out the fire wondering what Katara had meant. She suddenly shared Sokka's view about what tomorrow would bring.

**Aang's Room - Later that Night**

It was still dark out when he finally opened his eyes. He remembered the beach and being carried by Iroh but after that nothing. **'I must have passed out.'**

At first he almost pinched himself, **'Was he still dreaming?' **He would have laughed aloud had it not been for the lateness of the hour. If he had been able to paint he would have for sure gotten this tableau. Everybody was in his room. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness to be certain. **'Yep everybody is here.'**

Sokka was laying against the wall his arm curled around Toph, who had her neck bent at a very uncomfortable looking angle. **'He didn't envy her in the morning.' **Suki was near the door and Iroh was on his back in the middle of the room, "Yes, Jasmine would be lovely."

Aang snickered. **'Dreaming of tea, I bet.'**

Katara's pallet was close to his bed but there was no sign of Katara. Mai was laying next to him. **'Poor Mai, you look tired.'** He tiptoed out of the bed not wanting to wake her from what he was sure was much needed sleep. He slid his tunic on, shivering in the cold room.

"She's in the prayer room, the one three doors down from my herb room." Mai guided. She rolled onto her side and away from him. He climbed back into the bed, "go back to sleep, I'll be back soon." He kissed her cheek affectionately then tiptoed to the door, closing it behind him.

Mai went back to sleep pretending the side next to her wasn't empty.

Aang followed the scent of Mai's herbs, they were much stronger than he remembered. Maybe after being in the spirit world the living world was more heightened. He counted the doors but it was obvious where Katara had been spending her night.

She was concentrating on putting a layer of water on Zuko's body. Her water seem to hum before it glowed then died out. "Dammit, why aren't you working." Katara flung the water and it hit the stone floor with a splash wetting her bare feet.

"Hey Katara." Aang greeted. Katara bended the water off the floor and into her pouch.

"Hi Aang. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I've just returned from the spirit world," he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. " I brought Zuko with me." Momo flew into the room and sat on Zuko's chest.

"That's not funny, Aang." Katara snapped.

"I'm not joking Katara. I was too weak after to carry Zuko so I had to use one of my animal spirits." Katara looked at him in confusion." Every avatar has a spirit guide. Roku had a dragon, Kyoshi had a platypus bear and Kouric had an otter penguin."

"Kouric? Was he the water tribe Avatar before you?" Katara asked.

Aang bended himself so he was hovering directly over Zuko. "Yeah, I have one but all the avatar's can part some of their energy to carry another. Appa is my animal guide but I can use some of my energy and Appa's for Momo."

"Does it drain you? Why do you need Momo? Why not just use Appa?"

"It does but Appa is too big for this. I need Momo because he is smaller plus he was available at the time. He is carrying Zuko's spirit. I only have a few more minutes before he is lost forever and I need to concentrate." Aang replied.

Katara's unease grew as Aang's tattoos glowed. His feet were planted on either side of Zuko and the power of the Avatar was digging the stone further into the ground. Momo flew directly into Aang's face. His white colored eyes looked directly into Momo's.

Momo's dark brown stripe lit up and he stiffened. Aang held Momo suspended over Zuko with one hand. His other hand splayed over Zuko's mouth. The light left Momo and the rabbit monkey toppled to the floor but Katara caught him before he hit.

The energy moved and traveled through Aang making his whole body shake as the radiant beam exited his fingertips and entered Zuko. Aang toppled as well but the Avatar state kept him suspended and lowered him until Aang could stand on his own.

Katara cradled Momo and stood next to Aang letting some of his weight lean against her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little woozy." Aang replied. He swayed and righted himself as he approached the body.

The sheet slipped off the firebender's face and Zuko took his first breath.


	26. Chapter XXVI

**Zebradonkey: All those decisions, so little time. Mai could kill Zuko again. **

**Aryck1095: Choices, choices. Yes it is almost over. I'd say 4 more and I'm done. Maybe less.**

**my trancey inspiration:****Welcome back. I read a lot on my phone. I get what you're saying. Untwisting is posing quite a problem. What a compliment - ****that it could almost been seen as animated. I'm still pondering that. Thank You!!**

**Faithful Kataanger:That was such a high praise. I try really hard to keep the ocness out. I want a realistic reaction so I'm glad I've achieved it. Yes it may actually...still torn. **

**dhygn: Confusion reigns in this fic. I'm confused.**

**86thetomato: Welcome, Hi! Thanks for loving the story, its become my baby. I was pretty bad towards Katara but I detest cheaters and well one reaps what they sow. She now truly understands what its like when someone throws you aside. Zuko was looking for Mai but...it will be explained in later chapters.**

I have one question though... Have Mai and Aang been intimate? **That was a totally blunt question loved it.  
**

**skyhigh18:I love Mai too. Zuko will get his chance to grovel. I am definitely leaning towards Maang with tints of Kataang. Haha- I don't think Aang would mind two beautiful girls with him at all times but i don't want to corrupt him too much.**

**doctor anthony:Thanks. Glad you're sticking it out.**

**Sifu arizony: You bring up so many interesting points that it would probably take a whole chapter to answer them all. I'm very pleased that all the emotions are coming through all right.  
**

**Sironblood1: Aang hasn't found out about the spies yet. That should be fun. Sokka is a little tramp, I can totally see your point.**

Well starting to wind it down. All the tough choices will have to be made. Most of the answers will be in the next chapter with the last ones as epilogues.

Enjoy

* * *

Zuko took several rickety breaths, his lungs becoming accustomed to the air filling them. Katara watched anxiously. Zuko had yet to open his eyes.

"He'll be fine. He did die, Katara. In a couple of hours he'll be his usual surly self." Aang yawned.

Katara tucked the sheet around the unconscious Zuko, addressing Aang. "I know. I've dealt with dead benders before. You took more than a few hours to wake up."

Aang's was brought back into wakefulness by her reproachful words. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that. If I had done my job and mastered what Guru Pathik had told me, maybe none of this wouldn't have happened."

He tried not to wonder about how things would have turned out if he had not been shot down in Ba Sing Se.

"We wouldn't have needed Zuko's help because the Firelord would have been defeated at Day of Black Sun and we wouldn't have had to spend so much time at the palace, giving you and Zuko and excuse to grow so close together."

"Is that what you think caused this? Zuko and I just growing together?"

"Isn't it. Isn't that what you told Mai? That you were lonely because I was gone." Aang retorted.

Katara shifted uncomfortably, "Well yes…"

"I'm tired, I'm going back to bed." He shuffled to the doorway intent on getting back to his room.

"With Mai," Katara had not meant for him to hear it.

"What do you want from me, Katara?" Aang said, his body was drained and he didn't think he had it in him to have this conversation with Zuko present. Unconscious or not.

"I've been trying to talk to you for a while but every time I try you walk away." Katara had hoped that maybe they could finally clear the air but he was being difficult.

**'It was time we come to a decision.' **The time for talking and explanations was long past due but she kept chipping at him. Exasperated he told her, "I don't want to spend my life like this. I want a clean break, a new beginning. I'm done with the shadows of our past hanging over me. I want peace, Katara."

"I do too. This isn't any easier for me you know." Katara paced the room. **'If she kept up her anger then maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad, she could get through this. She had to.'**

"Like tonight, it rips me to shreds to see you with her. To hear about all the things you did together here in this temple. To see her wear the robes that were intended for me. Robes that Toph had to talk you into buying for me but that you made for her in less than a year."

It finally happened the dam burst and that the things they had bottled up inside came rushing out.

"Because having to visit you in your new home was such a wonderful experience for me right?" he shouted, for once he let go of his anger and directed it to its source. "Or how about learning from Mai what the hell you been caught doing in the war room. That was our place Katara. That was ours and you sullied it with him."

"You don't even know what happened. Just what Mai told you. How do you know what she told you was accurate, Aang. Did you ever bother to ask me." she cried.

"I did, at camp. You dodged the question. Well go ahead, Katara. Prove Mai wrong, what really happened with Zuko. If you didn't sleep with him how far did you go?" He almost never lost his temper but this was still a raw wound for him. Her continued denials only leading him to believe more had happened.

"I came close ok. We did everything but. Are you happy is that what you wanted to hear? I messed around in the war room because I got carried away in the moment. I wish I had never let him touch me, I wish you had never touched her."

Katara took a deep breath, her heart pounding in her ears. "I've been honest. How far have you and Mai gone?"

"Don't ask me that." Aang rubbed his head stalling for time.

What she had heard as Mai interrogated the spy was still haunting her, "I need to know."

"Why do you need to know? Why? I don't see how this has anything to do with us." He snapped his patience completely eroded.

"It has everything to do with us. Why can't you answer me?" Katara stepped up to him, her angry blue eyes boring into his equally angry gray ones.

"Because I don't want to hurt you," he turned his back to her but he could practically hear the wheels turning inside her head as she processed his response or lack of.

"You've been intimate, that's why it's so hard to answer. That's why this is your home now. Because she is here. I don't understand you said you never wanted to live in the temples because of the memories."

Katara's hand froze in midair, his back was hunched. He was already withdrawing from her and if she was to have any shot at reconciliation she had to be smart. Her hand dropped to her side, waiting for him to break the tense silence.

"She's erased a lot of the bad memories." His next words echoed in the chamber, "we were at this temple because I couldn't bear to be on the island." He queried, "you remember the island don't you?"

She bit her lip, "Of course I remember the island---"

He interrupted her, "the home I built for us to be and grow old together in. Where we would raise our children and teach a new set of airbenders or waterbenders."

She looked at him with shame plastered over her face.

"…you forgot didn't you?" His ire died at her downcast expression. "I always had every intention of getting those robes. Traditionally in my culture you only made them as an betrothal present."

Katara covered her mouth with her hands, bitter tears leaking out of her. **'What had her actions set into motion. ' **

Aang had not wished to distress her further but she had wanted the truth and he was complying with her wishes. "I was trying to give you time. You had told me you were not ready to be married."

His heart was shattering again, he'd always been so in tune with her that her pain was like his own. "I was willing to wait because I loved you."

"Loved me?" she echoed.

Aang removed her hands from her face, "why didn't you tell me how you felt? I thought we were friends first. I confided everything to you. Why didn't you do the same?"

"You already know. So much was riding on you fathering children. Everybody knows that all airbenders sire nothing but benders. I wanted to marry you but I didn't want to be the future of the air nation. I didn't want that responsibility. I needed to be a woman who could be in love with her man without any expectations from the rest of the world."

"We would have had children at some point." He reasoned, not understanding why this had driven them apart. He tried not to imagine the beautiful combination of him and Katara showcased in a child.

"That's true but it would have been when we were ready. Honestly, you wouldn't have left me alone if I had become pregnant." Katara said her hand reaching out for his. "I didn't want you to have to choose between your duty and me. I couldn't do that to you."

He looked down at their entwined hands and it dawned on him how much of himself he had lost along the way. "I wouldn't have to choose, you're right. I would always pick you first. You've always been first in everything I do. We still could have made it work."

"I loved you so much that I tore our relationship apart in the worst way imaginable. I was trying to protect you and broke us in the long run." She snorted at the irony. "Its too late for us, isn't it?" she asked sadly.

"I can't love you the same. There will always be something between us. I forgave Zuko at the Spirit Oasis and I forgave you as well as myself. That doesn't change that he has a piece of you I can never claim just as Mai has a piece of me," he answered as honestly as he could.

She sighed but it was a sigh of defeat. "I thought at first that maybe you just fell in with her because you were united in heartache. I really believed that I might have another chance with you."

She would have done anything to go back to the time when he gazed at her in adoration. Her face the only one in his mind. "You really love her. She'll be good to you right? Tell me she'll love you better than I did," she whispered her face now buried in his shoulder.

"Nobody will ever love me like you did." Her laugh was watery making Aang tighten his arms around her. "Nobody will ever love you like I did," he said and she removed herself from his arms.

"Can we still be friends?" Katara asked. Because being friends with him would be better than nothing.

"Always. Katara. I will always be there if you need me." Aang replied. He stretched and popped his neck. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Go back to sleep. We're going to need your energy to clean up the mess all four of us did to the temple." Katara said laughing lightly.

Aang saw through her facade. She was hiding behind a pleasant mask, but if that was what she needed he wouldn't begrudge her that. "Sokka's whole room needs to be repaired. I guess I'll have to be more careful in the future." he chuckled.

Katara's smile lifted a little when she saw his trademark grin. It had been a long time since he'd been that happy. Their talk seemed to have lifted a large burden off him, revealing the goofy kid he would always be.

"Night, Katara."

"Night, Aang." Katara waved.

Her mask crumbled when he was gone from view. She sunk to her knees in front of Zuko and clutched at the blanket hanging off him. She wailed into it, her slim body trembling with her anguish. She didn't resist as Zuko's hand rested on her back.

He couldn't give her what she needed. She had deluded herself and now he was all she had left. She didn't fight him but she didn't seek him either. His hand just kept patting her.

She knew that her happiness now depended on Mai.

**Aang's room -**

Aang slowly opened the door into his room. Its members were still asleep completely oblivious to the carnage that had happened a few rooms away. He left the safety of the doorway and approached her. Mai was still on her side, her breathing steady.

He tiptoed in as quietly as he had tiptoed out but he'd forgotten she was a light sleeper. "Aang?"

He shushed her and adjusted himself on the bed. She was a little stiff but her body instantly softened into his. Her face was still averted towards the wall, curious he turned her to face him. The trail of tears glistened in the pale light emphasizing her heart shaped face. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head causing her hair to obscure her face from his. "Mai, please don't hide from me. I've had enough secrets to last a lifetime."

She didn't respond at first just shaking head over and over. She just clutched him as if he was going to disappear again. In a soft voice she said, "I thought... I'm glad you came back."

Understanding what she had been through, he held her letting her cry out her fears. Once she was calm, he stroked her hair. His fingers trailed through its dark strands, "I'm yours as long as you want me."


	27. Chapter XXVII

I'm not going to respond to your lovely reviews, as this is a monster chapter already. I did think it was funny how everybody is going back and forth between Kataang and Maang. I feel that way right now.

Enjoy.

* * *

Zuko had heard bits and pieces of the conversation between Aang and Katara. Most of it didn't make sense since his mind was still a bit jumbled.

He'd almost jackknifed into a sitting position when Katara had unknowingly asked what he had been dying to know. **'Just how far had Aang's relationship with Mai gone?'** He had nearly expired again when heard Aang mention a _betrothal present._

He thought it was awful fast for them to jump from friends to living together to being engaged. By his calculations they had only been together a little bit over a year. Surely that was not enough time to establish a healthy relationship especially considering the disaster both were coming out of.

All this paled in consideration to the wailing going on beside him. Zuko shifted his head and caught a glimpse of a bare foot. He slowly inched upwards and gingerly leaned over the stone he was laying on.

Katara was on the floor clutching his blanket and horribly failing at muffling her cries. Zuko had little experience with girls and even less with distressed ones. He awkwardly patted her back. She didn't bat him away but she didn't lean into it either.

There had been a time when she had sought him out. Those days were long past and in reality should have never happened. Whatever was the closing argument between her and the nomad, had not been what she had wanted to hear.

**'If Aang being so compassionate and calm could leave Katara in this state, he wasn't betting his chances with Mai would be any better.'**

Daylight began pouring into the room by the time Katara exhausted herself long enough to actually catch some sleep. Zuko had offered her his slab but she had declined saying they had spent more than enough time together.

The next time he woke up he was alone and the room was flooded with light. With no assistance it was excruciatingly slow ordeal to get out of the room and to the courtyard. The gang had not changed their habits and he found all of them seated in a semi circle around their breakfast.

Toph and Sokka were the first to notice him. Toph made no comment but she was clearly holding back the fuming warrior. Suki was on Sokka's other side watching and waiting. Her posture screaming she was ready to take him on.

Iroh was nowhere to be found and neither was Katara. **'Great no allies.'** Zuko thought as he spotted Aang and Mai conversing quietly. A pang went through his heart at the closeness of their dark heads.

His presence cast a shadow over the assembled group and the chatter died. "Hello."

For a moment a sense of déjà vu filled him, here he was again having to prove himself. Aang filled a bowl with soup and handed it to Zuko. He took the bowl gratefully, a tentative smile blossomed on the airbender's face placing him at ease.

Mai leaned over whispering furiously into Aang's ear.

Zuko could feel his appetite fleeing. He put his bowl down and faced Mai for the first time in more than a year. "I'm sick of this. I know you're angry at me but if you have something to say at least say it out loud so I can attempt to defend myself."

Mai stopped speaking and fixed her heated glare on him. "Defend yourself you say. How observant of you to notice that I'm angry."

The rest of the group cautiously grabbed their meals and scooted further away from the fire nation girl. Only Aang remained and he looked confused at Mai's uncharacteristically violent behavior.

Not liking being left in the dark he asked, "What's going on? Why are you so mad at him? I mean I know why but---" he fumbled miserly at what he was trying to say so he reiterated his question, "What's going on?"

Mai advanced on the firebender until she towered over him. Zuko fought the urge to cower.** 'Mai is really scary,'** stupidly ran through his mind.

"Oh, I'll tell you Aang. I'll fill you in on what was going on when you were gone to rescue this spineless worthless backstabbing lying cheating spying stupid slothweasel."

**'All that said with only one single breath of air.'** Aang was mildly impressed by her air capacity.** 'Then again I am rather familiar with her ability to go without air for long periods of time.'** He curtailed the lecherous thought and focused his attention back on the two fire nation natives.

"Suki ran into your friend Wai-Lei, didn't you Suki?" Suki looked decidedly uncomfortable to be the sudden focus of the conversation.

"Um…yeah," Suki agreed and breathed a sigh of relief when Mai's dark gaze resettled on Zuko.

"Wai-Lei." Zuko gulped.

"Who's Wai-Lei?" Aang asked Suki. The Kyoshi woman pointed at Zuko clearly not wanting to be involved any further than she had been already.

"Do you remember the group of archers you told me about?" Mai directed at Aang.

Aang stared at her but his gaze sharpened on the squirming firebender. "Yeah, they were sent to capture me by Zhao. Zuko rescued me from them."

"Apparently Zuko has been keeping in touch with them. Haven't you?" Her hand shot out and nobody had a chance to stop the knife that glinted in the morning light.

Zuko yelped as the dagger penetrated his pant's leg and into the ground effectively pinning him in place.

"Mai!" Aang and Zuko shouted at once.

"Don't you Mai me. You're lucky I didn't go for a more crucial area. Especially after what I found out." She hissed at him.

The malice in her voice was unmistakable and Zuko knew that nothing Aang could do to him could compare to what Mai had in store for him.

"Mai, this isn't like you. Whatever Zuko did, I'm sure he's sorry for." Aang forever the peace keeper vainly tried to cut short her disagreement with Zuko.

Mai whirled on Aang and though her shouting was in his direction, he could tell that her venom was all for Zuko. "He'll be sorry. I guarantee you that. He hired those same archers, who are also bounty hunters to find me. They followed you all over the world until you came to me."

"You had her followed?" Aang's quiet tone chilled Zuko's blood. The airbender rose from the floor and moved Mai aside. "I asked you a question. You had her followed?"

He was on the verge of answering when without warning his head connected with the stone floor. Had he been standing the blow would have sent him to the ground and into a world of pain. As it was Zuko spit out blood and at least one tooth.

Aang was above him, his chest rising up and down rapidly. His right hand was balled into a fist and already beginning to bruise from the contact of Zuko's jaw.

Mai looked a bit shocked but she quickly pulled Aang away. **'Maybe I shouldn't tell him the rest,' **was her first thought. Never had Aang ever struck someone with his bare hands.

Zuko wiped his mouth and sat up, "Ok following you was a mistake. I admit having the guy spying on you was not my best idea."

The whole group with the exception of Aang, slapped their hands to their heads. Aang stood dumbfounded as it sunk in. "How long?" he asked.

Zuko realizing his blunder scratched his head.

"How long?" Aang shouted, making everybody jump and looking ready to punch Zuko a second time.

"Three months. According to Wai-Lei, they spied on us for three months." Mai answered hoping if she gave the response Aang wouldn't knock Zuko's remaining teeth out.

As much as she wanted Zuko to pay she didn't want Aang to feel guilty about it later. And he would, being a monk it would bug him to no end that he'd struck a fellow being.

Aang must have thought the same thing because he just sat himself in the exact same spot Mai had used when she had found out, "Did they report to you? I assume they wrote detailed reports of what they saw."

Zuko couldn't meet Aang's eyes so he looked at Mai which wasn't any better really. "Yes, they were very thorough," Zuko gritted, his face turning a mottled shade of purple

Aang laughed suddenly but it was hollow and mean. "I hope they got an eyeful and passed it on to you." Mai blushed and Sokka was heard utter, "Ouch."

Aang however was not done. "How dare you trespass on my home? How do you sit there and pretend it was nothing?" Aang asked genuinely curious.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid and jealous and I hated the fact that you were with Mai." Zuko began apologizing but he was halted by Aang's thunderous face.

"Don't apologize to me Zuko. You may have trespassed on my home but you violated Mai. You took away her privacy and saw and heard about things. Private things that you had no right to know about. Apologize to her not me." Aang glared.

Mai stared at Aang, her shiny eyes showing her gratitude for his understanding.

"I won't force you to leave out of respect for Uncle Iroh and for what we learned at the Oasis but let me make something very clear." Aang closed in and leaned his face inches from Zuko's, "you are not welcome in my home. You are tolerated for the time being."

Aang spun on his heel and departed leaving a pregnant silence in his wake. Zuko lowered his head as he heard the footsteps of the rest of the group move down the hallway and away from him.

"Why did you come? Tell me the truth." Mai leaned down to retrieve her blade.

"I guess I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know if you were really happy with him." Zuko motioned to the gone airbender. He sighed when she began to walk away but she surprised him.

She sat some distance from him but still within range for a conversation. "Why do you care if I'm happy or not?"

"I care about you, why else?" he responded.

"You care about me. You have a strange way of showing it," she replied.

"Me, at least I show something. You were never this carefree with me. I never got to hear anything but a sarcastic laugh from you but you'll giggle and smile for him." Zuko accused.

Mai stared out into the landscape, her eyes scanning the distant trees. "That's the crux of it. That is the only reason you are here right now. You're such a child. You come here and act like I belong to you after everything you put me through and you have the nerve to act like Aang stole something of yours."

"I'm a child? How old is he? Fourteen at the most. You're nineteen and sleeping with a fifteen year-old."

Mai stiffened and whirled on him, "That child as you call him has been more of a man that you have ever acted in all of your life. He at least knows how to treat me. To him I'm a person not some decoration." She didn't know why she said it but she couldn't seem to keep it in, "he's going to be sixteen in two days by the way."

Zuko had not really learned to control his temper and it was obvious by the fire blast he directed at the already abused columns.

"You just proved my point. Go ahead and throw a tantrum, you're good at those."

He stalked towards her not stopping until he was directly in her face. "Why do you have to be so difficult. I'm trying to apologize. I'm trying to show you that its driving me mad thinking of you with anybody but me." He pulled her into his arms but Mai was not having it.

"Let go of me Zuko or I won't be responsible for my actions." She growled.

He reluctantly let go and Mai adjusted her robes. "I though you hated orange," he mumbled.

"I've grown to like it," she said repining the orange fabric that had come loose when he had crushed her to him. "Being here, I've grown to like a lot of things."

"Why did you leave with him? Why did you leave me?" he asked a traitorous tear slipping from his eyes.

Mai wrung her hands unsure of leaving herself open to him. "I couldn't stay. You promised me I would be yours. I gave you everything I had and you ripped my heart out and left it bleeding on the floor. What did you want me to do?"

She regarded him with sad eyes, "Did you expect me to sit idly by until you got sick of one of us and made a decision. I am not some second place prize waiting to be claimed."

Zuko didn't bother to hide the tears now coursing down his face. "I never saw you like that. I was confused and stupid. I fell for her nurturing. She took care of me and I took care of her and somewhere along the line it got twisted into something else."

Mai eyed him trying to figure out the truthfulness of what he was saying but he continued. "Katara replaced the mother I was searching for. I knew we had to break it off and we did but then it was too late and you and Aang had already left."

He blew on his hands warding off the chill of the mountain air, "All my life, I've had people leave me in one way or another. I never thought you'd be one of them. Why Aang?"

Mai knew she was tearing up but she ignore it, "Why Katara?"

"Because Katara was there. She didn't hide her frustrations or her emotions. If she was angry or didn't agree with something, she told me. I wanted your feedback but you couldn't be bothered. Where Katara would tell me to my face if a decision I was making seemed dumb or illogical. I needed someone I could interact with."

"Yeah, you certainly did that. How often while we were together did you interact with her?" she asked her hands planted on her hips. "Beneath my nose, your fiancé. Who stayed and listened to all your reports and stayed up all night searching though bounty hunters to help you find your mother. Was that not enough interaction for you?" she asked bitterness creeping out of her.

"I thought I loved her but I was wrong. Once the initial physical effects wore off we realized we really had nothing in common but you and Aang." He grimaced at the irony of that statement.

"I love you." Zuko stood his ground desperate to see a flicker of something for him within her.

"Well since you were wrong, of course I forgive you. Are you kidding, that's your apology?" Mai let the tears run unchecked down her face.

Her finger jabbing into his chest as she spoke. "Sure we can get back together and I can just pretend you weren't screwing around with the girl who was like a sister to me."

She pushed him closer to the ledge, "I can pretend that you didn't practically have her in your office, while I was asleep two rooms away. I can pretend that I didn't see you come out covered in her kisses and pulling your royal robes on."

She laughed and it made the hairs on the back of his neck rise, "I might have loved you before but that love has dwindled. You killed it and have nobody to blame for it but yourself."

Zuko dug his hands into his hair. "Answer me this then, were you with him before or after us?" Her silence was her answer so he tried another question. "Why him? what did he offer you that made it ok for you to leave your home?"

Mai sidestepped the first question simply because he didn't have a right to know.** 'He would never have believed everything had happened here anyway.'**

"I don't have a home Zuko. I never have. I've always existed on the edges of everything. In Omashu with my family, traveling with Azula and even in the Fire Nation with you. I was always part of the décor and I didn't mind. I was raised that way."

She stopped and composed herself. She would not get hysterical that was her promise to herself. "I was ok with it because as long as I was with you I felt like the center of things. Once you took that away I was left to rot on the outskirts. Aang didn't ask anything of me. He found me in the courtyard and he fought me and made me feel better by doing nothing."

She began pacing trying to rid herself of the nervous energy that had filled her. "We got to the temple and he left me alone and here with nobody else I became the center. My opinions and ideas were important, in this vast place," she spread her arms out to encompass their surroundings. "I was the architect, he allowed me to bring it to life and infuse it with my feelings and in return I gained my spirit back.

"Is that why you're here with him? Because you're grateful." he asked skeptically.

"At first yes. Since it was only the two of us I had to learn to coexist. We became friends as we talked more and when he was gone I began to truly appreciate his companionship. Later the companionship turned into comfort. I sought it out and soon I just didn't want him to hug me to make me feel better but because being in his arms was where I wanted to be."

She spoke honestly and her heartfelt rendition made the tears spill that much faster from him.

"Does that mean you don't love me anymore."

"It means I can't go back to how we were. I've had my fill of your lies and deceit. You've betrayed me once and I told you never to break up with me again." Mai asked him, "Do you remember that? When I helped you get dressed after the comet and you said you wouldn't do it."

He nodded her face turning watery before his streaming eyes.

"I told you that because you had already burned a hole through my heart, and this time Zuko. You incinerated it."

Zuko grasped her hand, "If I killed it, why does he have it?"

"Because like you, he brought it back to life. So I can't give you what doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Aang. He rebuilt it, it might not be exactly the same but it is cherished and already its learned to love again."

"Give me another shot Mai. I know what it means to lose what you love the most. Give a me a chance to mend my mistakes, to show you how much I love you. Now more than ever."

"I've changed Zuko. I'm a different Mai and even if Aang decides that he wants to be with Katara, I'll still love him. The Mai you knew doesn't exist anymore."

Mai removed the Fire Nation Symbol from her pocket and handed it to him. "Zuko, the best I can offer you is my friendship, nothing more."

He looked at the piece and shook his head in denial.

Mai left him there on the edge of the temple. She made it as far as inner courtyard before the sobs curled through her. She ran to her sanctuary and slammed the door. Completely alone she slid to the ground and among her hanging plants cried for the love she used to have.

"I don't want your friendship Mai, I want your love." Zuko exclaimed and hurled the symbol over the edge. "I'm apparently too late to have that."


	28. Chapter XXVIII

**Ok, I was going to give it to you guys as a surprise but since you're all trying to fry me. (Just kidding) This will be a** **Kataang, Maiko ending.**

**I admit I did flesh out Mai and Aang's relationship a bit more than I had planned but this was my original storyline. Keep in mind Aang had never told Mai he loves her and she hasn't told him. They thought it and people have said it but they've never declared it to each other.**

**As for the first part being Kataang and the second part being Maang, it was for a reason.**

**Each girl is one side of Aang and only til the end can he figure out which girl he truly loves. So at the end both will come together to make him whole.**

**Sorry if I mislead anybody but it had to have a twist otherwise it would be like every Aang forgives Katara story. She had to see that she just couldn't expect him to choose her because she had been his first love. People change especially when they've been hurt so deeply.**

**Sadly I speak from personal experience also according to every Avatar quiz I've taken I'm an airbender so I tend to make my characters avoid painful things and just go around them. **

**Sorry. Enjoy. I will end a 30 chapters. So two to go. Whoo!!**

**Yes, there will be an alternate ending for you Maang shippers. I couldn't resist.**

* * *

After what seemed like hours of crying Mai felt a lot better. Her gaze rested on the moon lilies in their pots and she smiled fondly remembering who had first given them to her.

Thinking about Aang after her talk with Zuko made her frown. **'Had Aang's talk with Katara been as cathartic as hers had been with Zuko?'**

She recalled how he had returned rather quickly. Sure to her at the time it had appeared to be an eternity but it couldn't have been more than an hour at most. **'Aang had apparently also resurrected Zuko so how much time could he have spent with Katara?'**

Puzzled she pulled herself together. She stopped long enough to clean up her face so as not to alarm him. He wasn't in his room so she began a thorough search through the temple. She encountered Suki feeding Appa but no Aang. The other members of the group were spaced out cleaning and fixing the temple.

"Um…Toph?" Mai asked waiting for the earthbender to finish patching up the hole in the wall in what used to be Sokka's room.

The blind girl didn't acknowledge her at first but once she finished plugging up the wall she answered, "If you're looking for Aang, he's in the north tower. That's where I saw him headed last." Toph grunted as the final block of wall seamlessly joined the old wall.

"Thanks."

"No prob. When you see him, tell him to get his keister down here. I can't do everything and its his temple." Toph huffed as another part of the wall merged with the original structure.

"Sure, I will let him know." Mai mockingly saluted leaving Toph to finish the repairs.

She wrapped her robe a little tighter around her as she climbed up higher. She had never been this far into her home and she hoped she was going in the right direction. She almost missed the steps to the North Tower, of course they weren't really steps anymore. They were little more than rubble.

**'He must have glided up there somehow.' **Annoyed at being thwarted Mai turned back the way she came. She had almost reached the mouth of the corridor but a sudden idea came to her. She analyzed the angle of the remaining steps and reached into her sleeve.

She threw several of her larger weapons into the jagged steps and clambered up on them. It took several attempts but she finally made it to a portion large enough to continue without them. She cautiously placed her weight on the step satisfied it would hold she made quick work of the rest.

She reverently stepped into the room, her dark eyes becoming accustomed to the bright light as she searched for his figure. She spotted him on a dais overlooking a sharp drop into the canyon below. The window threw blinding amounts of light illuminating him.

Mai softly padded to him but she needn't have bothered. Aang was deep in meditation and she knew from experience that it would take a lot to pull him from it. The dais was large and she gulped and scooted onto it. Her fear of heights coming back in a rapid whoosh.

"What's wrong?" he asked not moving from his position.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She said inching just a tiny bit closer to him.

"I'm fine. How did it go with Zuko?" Thinking better about it he said, "you don't have to answer that."

She smirked, "it went fine but you're not up here because of Zuko, are you?"

He put his hands in his lap and opened his eyes, " How did you know?"

She cupped his chin and turned his face to hers, "I've been living with you for over a year, this is the first time you've actually used any of the towers."

He grinned sheepishly, "Dead giveaway, huh?"

"I have a feeling my talk with Zuko was much better resolved than yours with Katara, am I right?"

He faced away from her but she just grabbed his chin again, "whatever is bothering you still needs to be out in the open if our relationship is to have any chance."

"I know, I know." He jumped down from the dais and helped her down. Mai sat on the edge of it watching as he struggled with controlling his temper.

"You're doing it again." she said matter of factly. He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to finish her statement. "You're acting like an airbender. You need to stop evading and confront this."

"What do you want me to confront? Why she cheated? I know that. Why she felt she couldn't tell me instead of running to Zuko? I know that too. It's been a year, Mai actually its been a year and some months and now she tells me she's still in love with me. What am I supposed to do with that? I'm rebuilding my life. Why is she so intent on bringing it crashing back down?" He tirade slammed the windows and door forcibly plunging them into darkness.

A small flame grew to life in his palm but even in the shadowy light Mai could see the torture he was going through, "Those are you things that you should be asking her, not me."

"I don't want to. I don't care about her answers anymore." He said annoyed at his outburst.

"Obviously you do, otherwise you wouldn't be hiding up here." Mai leapt from her spot and clutched his shoulders forcing him to look at her. "Get out your anger so you can move on."

"But I'm not angry. I don't know what I am." He placed the flame on a torch examining it as it came to life. "It just feels unfair you know. I've loved her since I was twelve. I risked everything for her and it didn't make a difference she still treated me like a kid and left me at the first sign of conflict."

"Aang, I can't tell you what Katara went through, but I can tell you what probably happened. She had nobody to confide in and as angry as I was about it I kinda understand. She wasn't raised like you or I or even Zuko. We all understood about duty and what it does to our lives."

Mai paused wondering if she was getting through. "Maybe all she needed was reassurance. Sometimes that's all you need. Aang, if you have ever loved me or her in anyway you owe it to her to hear her out. You need to have her hear you out as well. Everything you just told me, you have to tell her."

Aang wrapped her in his arms burying his nose in her hair. "Thank you."

Feeling she had cried enough for the rest of the year, Mai untangled him from her and shooed him to the door. "Go and be brutally honest with yourself about what you really want."

He slipped onto his ball and zoomed out of the room. Mai sat back on the dais and looked into the abyss. She sat back and meditated as Aang had taught her.

**'Everything happens for a reason,' **she thought.


	29. Chapter XXIX

**This was the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. I literally tore it apart and then erased then and re-wrote it. It was so difficult to get Aang to release all his emotions. Dang Airbenders!!**

**Guys, nobody spoiled the ending. I really was joking. I had planned the ending since it was in this particular section but Mai really stole my heart. **

**As for the endings, I don't consider either one a real ending. They are both real endings. I say alternate because I can't put it in this section. So Maang and Kataang rule!!!**

**I do love Zuko too, the emo weiner!**

* * *

Once she had gotten herself together, Katara had decided to get some sleep. Zuko had courteously offered a part of his slab but laying next to him where he had been dead for four days had been a bit creepy.

She'd been too emotionally drained to go back to Aang's room where everybody had congregated. As much as she was happy for Aang she wasn't ready to see him snuggling with Mai.

She roamed the halls trying to quiet all the negative thoughts that were currently overloading her mind. The foremost one being, what she was going to do when she returned home. Sokka had mentioned that him and his women, **'she really had to talk to him about that,' **were leaving the day after Aang's birthday.

She had two days to say goodbye to Aang and her past. She found she didn't want to do either but Aang had taken the choice out of her hands. He had made it abundantly clear who he was going to stay with.

Katara couldn't fault Mai either if she chose Aang instead of Zuko. Seemed like Zuko and her had played their last cards but they hadn't been the right ones. What she needed right now was to exhaust herself until she couldn't think anymore.

These corridors were unfamiliar but that was nothing new. By the amount of rooms in this place, it was safe to say that it probably took up most of the mountain. She approached a set of enormous floor to ceiling doors.

Aware that 100 years of neglect could do some serious weakening to the floor, she opened them slowly. The doors didn't budge very far and instantly Katara saw why. A stone pillar had dislodged and fallen partially across the door.

She peeked through the sliver and gasped. It was an elaborate conservatory, enclosed on three sides with the fourth side extending out into a natural balcony. She wiggled through the doorway nearly getting caught by her pants.

Her hips cleared and she absorbed the room in its entirety. The only damage she could see was the pillar otherwise everything was intact. She spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the intricate wall fountains that ran along the mountain wall as well as the varieties of flora and fauna.

Aang had spent several hours searching for the wayward waterbender but had yet to see hide or hair of her. He was beginning to get worried, **'Katara would never take off without telling someone where she was going.' **

His inner voice had gotten more and more obnoxious since he had left Mai. **'Not like you right? If you had listened to her instead of enclosing yourself in your pity cocoon, you wouldn't have to be looking for her now.' **It amazed him how much his inner voice sounded like Zuko.

He was sick of searching and considering the ridiculous size of this place it would take him even more hours, that he didn't feel like wasting to search each room. Seeing no other alternative he stood in the middle of the corridor and braced his hands on the stone walls. He allowed the avatar spirit to flow through him and into the temple infusing it with black and white vibrations.

He thought of Toph and a strip of white disconnected from the rest and turned green as he got closer and finally approached the earthbender. With that successful test he though of Katara next. A second strip pulled from the rest and vanished around a corner.

He followed it glowing bluer as it neared its destination. It came to a stop in front of a set of large doors. He tuned off the avatar power and pushed against the door. It wouldn't move. He focused and used his earthbending to sense what was on the other side of the door.

He picked up an accelerated heartbeat, fearing Katara might be hurt he pushed against the floor and felt for the obstruction. Once he adjusted it and was able to squeeze through the door, he let it fall with a bang blocking it completely.

"Katara? Katara, where are you? are you ok?" he noticed the double doors and made his way onto the natural garden. She was using her water whip to enlarge the trickle of water sliding down the wall.

Resigned he followed the path of energy that led to her. She was preoccupied with the wall fountains. Her concentration focused on enlarging the water that was struggling through it's cracked surface. Steeling himself he cleared his throat loudly. Her whip went wild and he ducked to avoid being injured.

"Oh Aang, I'm so sorry. You startled me."

"Same here. What are you doing?" His eyes racked her form for scratches or injuries of any kind. Satisfied she was alright he took up a similar stance and bended in rhythm with her. "Why are we doing this?"

She stopped long enough to bestow a smile on him. "Typical Aang helping with out asking why. You're too nice for you own good," she said sweetly. The comment popped out of her mouth before she really had a chance to think of the wisdom of flirting with him at this tenuous stage.

She flushed red which looked very becoming on her cinnamon skin. "Yeah, you know me." He replied awkwardly. He was apprehensive. By his very nature he hated confrontations. He avoided them unless he had no other resort.

He was actually a little mad at Mai for forcing him into this position. Didn't she see that he had made his choice. He wanted her and no talk was going to change that. **'At least I don't think it will.'**

"I wanted to talk to you." He feared opening up to Katara. She still had the power to hurt him whether he wanted to admit it or not.

The seriousness of those words faded their carefree moment and she stopped bending altogether. "What about? I thought we finished…um talking."

Feeling more awkward than he ever felt since he'd been twelve, he focused his sight to her left. In reality he had no clue how to talk to her anymore. Using the pretense of making a base for the fountain he looked away. "Katara, I wanted to apologize for last night," he regained his composure a bit once her cerulean eyes were hidden from his view.

"Aang, it would be easier to talk to you if you looked at me," she reprimanded gently.

Cursing himself for being a coward he pulled his eyes from the wall and stared at her. His breath caught in his throat, he'd forgotten how beautiful Katara was.

"What was that about last night?" she asked.

It was now or never. If he wanted to put this whole ugly business behind them he would have to stop being squeamish. "Last night I didn't really listen to you. I heard you but I don't take anything you said into account."

The crushed look on her face nearly made him run out in a panic. Mai was wrong this had bad idea written all over it.

"Oh? So you didn't listen to anything I said."

**'How was it possible for her to make me feel guiltier than I already do?' **

"Yes. No... I mean. Let me start over." letting go of the breath he had unknowingly been holding, he exhaled. "I heard everything you said but I just wasn't too interested in listening."

She was torn between confusion and hurt and she told him so, "I see."

Her answer disturbed something in him. "I didn't do it on purpose. I just wasn't prepared for everything you were saying so I pushed it aside," he said defensively.

"So you were just being you and avoiding it." she said.

Her victimized tone was beginning to grate on his nerves. It was odd because Mai had said the exact same thing earlier but hers had been a gentle nudge. While Katara's felt like a shove.

"I'm sorry that bothers you but that's why I'm here now to really hear you out." He knew he said the wrong thing the moment the words escaped his mouth.

"You're gonna hear me out? How generous of you to take time and come here to talk to me. I feel so honored." she remarked acidly.

"That's not what I meant. Don't twist my words." A coil of heat was rapidly unraveling within him.

"Don't do me any favors, if there's something you feel we need to talk about spit it out." Katara replied.

The heat continued unfurling like a volcano waking from a long slumber. This was why he hated confrontations they only led to negative feelings. He knew he was on slippery footing, this could go one of two ways. Nice and neat or mean and sloppy.

Katara's heart dropped into her stomach waiting for whatever bomb he was going to drop on her.

"Mai and I were talking and…" Katara just stood there waiting.

"She said some things that I hadn't really thought of. She made me see that I never really listened to you. I heard everything you said but I was so wrapped up in what was done to me I didn't bother to think about what you might have been going through alone at the Fire Nation," the white knuckled grip on his staff showing how difficult it was for him to have told her that.

"Aang, you don't have to do this…"

"Please Katara. Let me get this out. I need to get this out." He turned away from her, his tattoos flaring then returning to normal. "I was hurt that you were unfaithful but that wasn't what broke me. It was the fact that you didn't trust me. That you felt you had to protect me like if I was still twelve."

"I didn't realize---I never thought of you that way. How could I after what we've been through?" She knew she mothered him and he had always been a good sport about it. She had no idea it had bothered him so much but then this had never been brought up before. "But I did have to protect you, you have no idea what they were planning, and Zuko and I---"

He was spoiling for a fight and a mutinous expression settled on his features, "you're not my mother!" he shouted. "Stop treating me like I'm your kid. Why don't you do that to Zuko, huh?"

"Because he doesn't act like one." She shouted back and clasped her hands over her mouth horrified she had risen to his bait and let her temper fly. "Aang, I didn't mean that."

His gaze was cold and cynical, it was the look he'd given her at the palace when she had touched his arm to restrain him. "Then why did you say it? Deep down that's how you see me, like some pesky little brother. How can you stand to let me touch you?"

She blushed crimson as all the times his hands had explored her flashed through her mind. "Aang, I gave myself only to you, how could you think that?" she asked stricken.

He advanced on her his staff falling by the wayside. "I was good enough when we were alone but I wasn't man enough apparently whenever we were in public, you were always trying to shield me. You were always acting and speaking for me. I didn't mind at first since I was so young but it never changed."

He was backing her into a corner, never had she seen this side of him. "This is exactly why I had no idea what was really going on. I was told of rebellions and every blasted renegade sector but anything involving me immediately was hidden. I asked and you would clam up. You guys kept me in the dark."

It suddenly brought home that maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought. "So much was already riding on you. I knew you could take it, I guess I thought if I didn't tell you we could stay how we were longer. Two teenagers in love without everybody else coming between us."

"But something did come between us didn't it? All that love didn't seem to matter when you replaced me with Zuko as your confidant. When you took away my rightful place as your protector."

Twin red spots appeared on her face. "I didn't replace you with Zuko--." The denial died in her throat, she had replaced him and it had blown up in her face.

He stared at her every insecurity he had ever felt laid completely bare before her, "How do you think that made me feel? All you showed me was that everything we had gone through didn't matter. I was just your friend that would accept you back at any time because you used the knowledge of how much I loved you against me. It felt like it Ember Island all over again except there was no war to hide behind."

He punched the wall behind her head and she flinched as it released the water trapped inside. It soaked both of them but it didn't appear to cool him, "I kept thinking that, that stupid play had gotten it right. Why would you want me? a scrawny whinny little kid when you could have the brooding and dark prince Zuko."

"It wasn't like that. I explained about the treaty and what they expected of us, of me." she wanted to shake him to make him understand that she was so sorry but didn't know how to remedy it.

He trembled with the effort to keep composed. He wanted so badly to kiss her and have her wash his pain away but he didn't want to give in. He was too emotional, the ground beneath them grumbled in response to his turmoil.

He paced back and forth, his angry strides making deep indentations in the dirt, "Did you think for one moment that I would let them tell me what to do? I'm the Avatar they can't make me do anything. I loved you Katara and that wasn't going to change because a bunch of overbearing generals were demanding you be turned into a baby factory. If and when we became parents would be strictly between you and me."

His voice warbled but he refused to cry, "I thought you had changed your mind and didn't want to be with me anymore. It never occurred to me that you were under so much pressure. Nothing I did seemed right. I couldn't make you happy and make the world happy."

He ran his hands through his hair in agitation, "If I tried I lost you and then what was left for me? I watched you get further and further away from me and I couldn't do anything about it." he cried digging his hand into the mushy earth. Two large cones skewered the fountain to the left of him.

Katara was still backed in the corner but now it was just as a safety precaution. Aang was destroying their surroundings and she was afraid for him. "It's been a year." he whispered.

She pulled from the wall regarding him closely, "What's been a year?" she asked.

"Actually its been a year and some months, that's what I told Mai earlier. I told her that's how long its been and now you're telling me you're still in love with me."

Katara didn't like that such a personal conversation had been repeated to the other girl. She considered that maybe Aang was not as sure as he'd been last night and was clearly wrestling with what he felt and for whom.

He continued oblivious to her inner discussion, "What am I supposed to do with that? I'm rebuilding my life. Why are you so intent on bringing it crashing back down? Its unfair for you to remind me how much I revolved around you while you could just walk again at any moment."

"Is that how you see me? You think I'm trying to ruin your life. I had hoped we could start over. What about you? You replaced me easily enough with Mai. Giving her betrothal robes and being with her."

"I didn't go looking for Mai. The robes are robes and nothing else. They were just a way of showing her how much I appreciated her help. She's been invaluable in restoring the temple and me." he replied.

It was a simple answer but Katara still felt the sting of it. "She fell right into your lap didn't she? How sad it must have been for you to reside here with her in your cozy little romantic retreat for months at a time. Funny I remember you saying how impossible it was to get time away when it was us."

He had tried to keep his control but had only succeeded in sending the place to oblivion. He huffed from the exertion of slamming handfuls of wind into every available surface. Both him and Katara were splattered with mud but he didn't care. "Don't bring her into this. You're mad at me not her," he snapped back.

"Of course I was mad at her. You ended up with her, didn't you?" Her voice cracked, "I mean she's tall and slender with long dark hair and is a from a high ranking family. Why wouldn't it be easier to be with her as opposed to me. I'm just a water tribe peasant, what can I possibly offer?"

She sniffled and he saw the raw wound she'd been carrying around while he'd been gallivanting with Mai in the temple oblivious to how she must have felt. "If anybody found out they wouldn't fault you for leaving me. I'm pretty sure Mai is not the least conflicted about being the Avatar's wife. She knows where her place is and I'm still struggling. It was dumb of me to think I could compete with her."

He listened to her. He had not meant to pay her with the same coin. He had just tried to move on and he'd been much more hurtful. While her dalliance with Zuko had been hot and heavy, what he had with Mai was very serious and he had indeed thought of her as a companion for the rest of his life.

"I won't lie to you. Mai and I have been intimate. Mostly because I was ready to ask her to be my wife. We had made the decision about a month ago but she was still hung up on Zuko. I didn't want a repeat of you and I. So we agreed to put it off for another year until everything was settled and we had talked to you and Zuko."

Katara didn't understand how he could be so blasé about it. "You told me you didn't believe in sex without love. How could you do something like that with her when she was still in love with Zuko?"

"Because I do love her and she loves me despite loving Zuko. It was a reckless thing to do but we were both so desolate. Neither of us felt deserving of anything after you guys. It was like we'd been emptied out and together the emptiness wasn't so bad. You can understand about needing human contact, about believing you're worth something to someone, can't you Katara?"

"And now? You're not sure of what you feel?" she asked afraid of his answer.

His rage was spent and the observatory was demolished. Only a layer of water and stone remained to testify to his violence. "I've learned a lot of things these past few months. As much as I love Mai, and this is something I never told you. Katara I don't think I'll ever completely stop loving you. You are ingrained in my very being." he said.

She colored at the naked need in his eyes. It had been so long since he had looked at her with so much vulnerability. It was heartbreaking, she'd forgotten the hold she had on him. "What about Mai, is she ok with this?"

"Mai and I made a pact that if we ever had the inclination to rectify the situation that neither one would stand in the way of the other. I could make her happy and she could do the same but at this point she's changed so much that maybe she deserves somebody just as changed. I don't feel worthy of her, I'm too damaged." He finished, his hands swollen and bruised from punching and destroying everything in his vicinity.

"I can never thank her for all she did for me," Aang said soflty.

Katara took a risk and bent down pouring water onto his bleeding knuckles. She wanted so badly to be in his arms. "Aang, if I were to tell you right now that I want to be your wife. What would your answer be?" she asked gripping his hands tighter.

"That would depend on if you were ready to accept everything that comes with being my wife. Would you marry me and see me or would you only see this." He forced the tattoos to light and stared unflinchingly into her eyes.

She stepped back a bit of fear on her pretty face. "Aang---"

His voice was distorted by the many voices of the previous avatars, "Katara, this is what I am. I can't be anything else. If you can't accept the reality that we are two separate entities in one body with a dual purpose then there can be no future for us."

She reached for him and he allowed her to touch his face. She looked into the white eyes and beneath them saw the gorgeous gray eyes that belonged to the only man she had ever loved. Katara felt as if a veil had lifted from her own eyes.

"I trust what I feel for you, Aang. I understand." She pressed her mouth to his and his light enveloped her showing her a glimpse of her possible future.

She saw herself in the traditional nomad clothing. She saw her belly swollen and the joy of being able to welcome him home over and over. Most importantly she saw the trust in his stormy eyes as they made love assured that her body and soul belonged only to him. She saw the newborn trust peel layers of worry and hurt off his face revealing the young man he was.

His voice still carrying so many others inquired, "Can you live with my responsibilities?"

"Yes, I can live with our responsibilities because if I can share them I won't ever lose you," she breathed against his mouth.

She opened her eyes at the loss of contact. She reached out to hug him but he stepped out of reach, "I can't just go back to how we were. That relationship has to be rebuilt. The trust and everything else has to be started all over again. We need to be friends first and then we can regain what we lost," he explained.

She nodded because she had no choice. She would prove she was worthy of his love. He had always been worthy of hers. Silently she thanked Mai for giving her a second chance.


	30. Chapter XXX

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting. The holidays were murder on my schedule. **

**Plus I kept fixing and adding things to this one. I sort of love it but if I thinker with it anymore I'll mess it up and further upset myself.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

With the talk out of the way, Katara and Aang went their separate ways at least for the moment. She left him in the ruined conservatory and only asked for his help in getting out. Once alone he began restoring what he had destroyed. He started with the ruined pillar so at least if anybody was looking for him they wouldn't have to bang on the door.

He had to let Mai know. He almost wished he could split himself in two, then he wouldn't have to deal with it. He wondered if Zuko was still on the premises. He worked into the evening and it wasn't until Sokka came and got him did he realize how late it was.

The warrior carefully picked his way through the mess and interrupted him, "Hey Aang. Are you hungry? Dinner is mostly ready if you are." Sokka said.

"Thanks, I just want to finish this and I'll be down soon."

"Quite a mess you have here, this looks recent." Sokka looked puzzled for a second but Aang's blushing face gave him an answer. "You did this?"

Aang waved his hand in his general direction not giving a verbal response.

"Aang? If this all occurred when you guys talked, why is Katara so cheerful?" Sokka asked.

"Is she really?" A goofy look alighted on his face but was gone before it could become permanent. "We've settled things, I guess. I sorta lost my temper and…" his hand encompassed the debris. "This was the result of it."

Sokka took in his surroundings with new eyes. "Whoa! I suggest you don't get any more upset. I don't think this temple can take anymore confrontations. And yet she still smiling like a loon. Girls!"

Aang blew the dirt of him and approached Sokka. "Yeah I know. Let's go eat, I'm actually kind of hungry."

Sokka knew Aang wasn't particularly chatty about his emotions but he was curious about what had happened. "So are you and Katara?"

"Not really. I don't see us being as serious as we where for a while. Since there is no war, I though maybe we could get to know each other a bit better." Aang said.

"You guys have known each other for like ever. How much more do you need to know about her?"

"We've changed because of everything that's been going on. I figured if I can connect with her outside my duties we'll have a shot at a more normal and stable life." Aang replied.

"That's pretty smart, Aang. I'm very proud." Sokka smiled but doubt clouded his expression. "What about Mai, does she know?"

"Not exactly but she knows me pretty well, she'll figure it out right away. I just need to clarify some things. I don't want her to feel used, actually I would like her to continue to be my friend. I still need her support." Aang said.

"You're bold, Aang. I'll give you that. Come on, let's eat and then you can patch this up."

They were met by the delicious aroma of herb and potato stew for Aang and wild meat and potatoes for the rest of the gang. Mai and Katara were talking as they cooked and Aang was hit by a sudden vision.

_Mai holding his little girl and allowing her to pull on her hair, while Katara looked on in delight. Aang himself was next to Katara and she turned and he felt her full belly brush against his side._

_'I think you may have a boy this time.' Mai shouted laughing freely as the little girl in her arms declared that her Auntie Mai had the most beautiful dark hair, besides Mommy of course._

_"Of course,' Mai replied and fixed a look on Aang. 'I feel sorry for any boys that come in contact with this one. She is a charmer, very much like her father.'_

_Aang blushed but he laughed good naturedly as his wife nudged him. 'Am I a charmer, Katara?'_

_The very pregnant waterbender smiled and kissed his check like she'd done when they were kids. 'How do you think I managed to fall for a little boy.'_

_He put on a hurt expression but with Katara and Mai giggling at him it was impossible to keep it for long._

"Aang, Aang?"

The glimpse evaporated and he noticed he had been standing in the middle of the courtyard staring into nothing. Katara's blue eyes were wide with worry but he squeezed her hand in reassurance. Katara stood frozen and by the time she thought to reciprocate the motion Aang had moved towards Mai.

Mai had seen the entire exchange. A slight sadness flickered in her eyes but they instantly turned warm when Aang neared her. "Smells good." he said.

"Thanks, it should be done soon. So I take it you've decided." Mai queried softly.

Truthfully he would have preferred to pluck his own eyes out than answer that but he had learned that putting things off just caused more confusion and heartache than was healthy. **'Not that any amount was healthy now that he thought about it.' **"Yes, I have."

Mai embraced him but he could tell it was different. She was already beginning to close off from him. "Don't Mai. Please," he implored.

Aware of their audience he guided her to a more private outcropping. He took a deep breath and exhaled, the valley carried the scent of the trees and he took great comfort in it. "Mai, you are welcome to stay here if you want. Katara and I have a lot of things to still sort out. I was thinking of going on to the Southern temple and she'll be traveling on with Sokka the day after tomorrow to the Southern Water Tribe."

He held her hands and she marveled at how quickly they could make her feel so calm, "You don't have to leave right away. I actually would like you to stay on with me for a while."

She threaded her fingers through his but then though better of it, "I don't know. Is that a good idea? I wouldn't want to upset the delicate balance you have with Katara. Besides I do have my parents in Omashu. Don't feel like you have to leave. If anything I should return home."

He looked at her skeptically, "You hate visiting your parents. And this is your home and will always be. I want to restore all the temples. If nothing else to make them a living history of my people. I need your help for that, you promised remember?" he asked pouting comically at her.

"You're not gonna go back on a promise are you?" He knew she couldn't say no to the little boy look, seeing her cave he adjusted his tone and it was more serious, "If you feel uncomfortable, I will take you to Omashu if that's what you want." he said.

She laughed and his seriousness vanished as quickly as it had come. It kinda reminded him of the first time, when he had come across her by the pond. After they had fought and she had taken refuge in his arms only to have themselves laugh silly. "I'll visit my parents but after we clean up here a bit. I have grown used to this place, so if Katara doesn't mind. I'd love to stay here."

"I'll make sure you have everything you need, Lady Mai." he bowed and took off an imaginary hat.

"I'd appreciated it, Avatar Aang," she curtsied low enough to make her tunic nearly brush the floor.

"Alright, break it up. It's time to eat." Sokka announced, his eyes suspiciously darting back and forth between the merry teenagers.

Together they bowed and proclaimed, "After you, Lord Sokka."

"You guys are so strange. I'm glad I'm going home where things make sense."

Aang and Mai left the shadows amused at Sokka who kept throwing weird looks at them. They sat in the circle but he saw that their brief interlude had brought back her warm self. Mai had even scooted over playfully making sure Katara sat closer to the airbender.

She smirked at him and he stuck his tongue out at her, **'He is never gonna grow up.'** Mai though happily.

Katara oblivious to their childish antics. They ate in comfortable silence but it soon gave way to the plans for Aang's birthday tomorrow.

"Sixteen. How quickly time passes." Sokka said wiping a fake tear from his eyes.

His chatter soon morphed into outraged indignation for his bruised backside. Toph pretended not to know what he was talking about. The satisfied smirk playing at the corner of her mouth melted as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Ugh, some people are trying to eat." Mai complained. Katara, Suki and Aang simultaneously chocked on their food and the hilarity of the situation was what Iroh walked in on.

"Very strange things happen here at night," Iroh said sitting down and eating heartily from the plate Suki had handed him. The atmosphere was relaxed and after dinner everybody went about the various chores that needed to be accomplished to turn in for the night.

Iroh was halfway through his second helping when he recalled something.

He took advantage that Aang had risen to see to Appa and Katara and Suki were busy coming up with plans for tomorrows celebration. Toph and Sokka had disappeared and nobody really wanted to go look for them.

"Mai, I have something from Zuko." Mai immediately shook her head indicating she wanted nothing do to with the young Firelord. "He told me that he would like very much what you offered."

Mai hesitated and stuck her hand out. Iroh pulled the scroll from his voluminous sleeve.

She didn't bother to look for a more private spot. After everything she had gone through, well it seemed silly to hide to read a note. She was curious as to what could have changed his mind.

_Mai,_

_I was a coward to leave without saying goodbye and this is my clumsy way of apologizing for it._

_I cannot in all honesty, say that what you told me didn't tear me up. I know that what you said you had every right to say. I was dishonest and selfish but mostly I hurt a very wonderful person._

_When I died I realized how empty my life was without you. I was resigned to not come back to this world because without you I had nothing left to live for._

_You're right I cannot begrudge Aang your heart. After all he is the reason I live and breath and was given a chance to make amends. I don't know if you know what happened when we were gone. Somehow when the lighting hit me I became trapped within Aang's body. I was able to see within his memories and he within mine. I apologize in advance for the violation of your privacy then and with the archers._

_He was right to hit me and had I been in a similar situation I would have done the s_ame.

_While I was in his soul I had the privilege to partake of his deepest feelings. He is a truly caring person and I feel there is no better keeper for you heart. I will strive to thank him for the rest of my life for the honor he did me in freeing you and allowing me to see the end result._

_My only regret being that I couldn't do it myself._

_I got to see firsthand why you fell in love with him. He also rebuilt my heart. I thought you guys were the last family I had and that was why I clung to you and then Katara. I'm sorry for using you both and dishonoring myself._

_The spirits showed me that he is the brother I had never known and hope I can get to know once he forgives me. As I told you all my life I have felt abandoned and it has tainted every relationship I've ever had._

_Since our talk I thought about what you said and after what I experienced at the Spirit Oasis (it's a sacred water shrine in the North Pole with mystical fish) well let's just say it opened my eyes. You said the Mai I knew no longer existed and truthfully I would like to make this insecure and selfish child cease to exist and change into a Firelord that would have made you proud in another life._

_Until I come to terms with the void my mother's presence left in me and how I see my life shaping. I cannot in good conscience be with anybody especially you, it wouldn't be fair. I'm sorry for asking you to give me something I couldn't give myself._

_However I would love to count you as a friend._

_I humbly accept your offer of friendship if its still on the table and offer you mine in return. If we can ever progress past that I will thank my lucky stars for giving me a second chance. I hope that when next you see me you'll see a man who has a brighter outlook for himself and his nation._

_Your Friend,_

_Zuko._

"Are you ok?" Katara asked, laying her hand tenderly on her shoulder.

Katara had been running ideas past Suki but the other girl was caught up in something besides the conversation. She wondered what could be so fascinating and following her sightline, she spotted Mai reading a note.

Mai's fingers were curled around the paper and even from this distance Katara could see it was distressing her. She headed straight to her as Mai wordlessly handed her the parchment and she read it. Her jaw fell open at the very open letter.

**'Wow, Zuko. I'm so proud of you.' **Katara's thought was barely forming when she suddenly had her face pressed into Mai's clothes. Without her knowledge Mai had reached over and hugged Katara with all her strength the paper crinkled between them.

Katara clutched the girl and for the first time felt things were as they should've been. **'Everything happens for a reason.' **Gazing over Mai's shoulder she caught a glimpse of Iroh patting Aang.

Aang for his part winked at her before sitting back in the circle alongside the beaming Iroh.


	31. Epilogue

**Consider this a Christmas Bonus - The Epilogue**

* * *

**Six Months Later - **

"Katara, come on." Mai tugged at the younger girl.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Katara hollered at them as Gran-Gran ran behind her with her grand daughter's bag bouncing along.

"Is she always late?" Mai asked Aang.

The monk turned from petting Appa and jumped down to assist the waterbender onto the animal. "Yep, I've grown used to it. You might as well too."

"Grown used to what?" Katara panted while Gran-Gran threw up her things.

"Nothing." Mai and Aang said in unison as he took Appa's reins in his hands. Katara leaned over the horn and dropped a kiss on the top of his silky hair.

"Feel free not to do anymore, I might get sick from the sweetness." Mai mumbled receiving a good natured peck on her cheek from Katara. Mai pushed her away in retaliation.

"So how have you guys been?" Katara asked.

"Busy, the temple restoration was hard work and were still not done."

"Not true, we finished the Western Air Temple and some of the Eastern Temple." Aang's voice floated over the saddle.

"We live at the Western one, it would have been really sad if we hadn't finished it." Mai explained.

Katara lowered her voice so Aang wouldn't hear,"true but are you gonna do anything about the Southern one?"

"He doesn't want to go back there. Too many memories. I didn't have the heart to push him."

"What are you guys whispering about? Are you talking about me?" he asked the wind carrying his voice back to them.

"Of course. You know how us girls love to gossip." Mai drawled. Katara laughed at Aang's silence.

"We should've arriving in a few hours," he said.

"A few hours? Aren't we going to the Fire Nation palace?" Mai asked.

Katara threw in her own question, "we've only been flying a few hours. How hard are you pushing Appa?"

"I forgot to tell you. We're not heading to the Fire Nation. We are going to Ba Sing Se." Aang held the reins loosely and poked his head over the pommel. "Iroh sent me a messenger hawk yesterday. The meeting was set back for two months but we will have an impromptu one at the Earth Kingdom Place with some of the generals."

"Are we going to be announcing what I think we are?" Mai asked Aang. His expression was one of deep contemplation. "Yes, I believe now is the time. We've held the secret long enough. Its time they knew."

Katara had been with Aang for over three months and in those three months she had experienced first hand how much he loved her. She wasn't jealous but she did feel a bit left out by his obvious attachment to Mai.

"I hope you know what you are doing. I'm don't feel ready." Mai mumbled.

Her palatable fear made Katara drop her misgivings and pat Mai's hand. "Whatever you guys have been working on will definitely work. Aang has never done anything to hurt anybody he cares about."

Mai colored and Aang grinned at his girlfriend. "Thanks, Katara."

Several hours later as promised they landed at Ba Sing Se's capitol. Since they were expected the trio went straight to the Earth Kingdom Palace. Aang jumped down and helped first Mai and then Katara off the bison. He held Katara a little longer than necessary and she pecked his mouth as a reward.

"I must be the luckiest guy here." Aang commented cheerfully.

"Why?" Mai asked.

"I have the two most beautiful ladies accompanying me." he stated.

Katara groaned but Mai said, "I blame this on you, he's been spending too much time with your brother."

"That's what I get for trying to give a compliment," he mumbled rubbing his arm where Mai had hit him.

The group fell silent as the imposing doors of the palace opened before them. They were quickly greeted with happy shouts and hugs and kisses all around.

Apparently Sokka and Toph had been waiting for a while. Off to the side Zuko watched from a respectful distance. "Zuko, we don't bite." Aang said motioning the royal over. "Well most of us." He quickly stepped away from Mai's side.

Zuko hugged Aang and the others before softly embracing Mai. "It's nice to see you, Mai."

"It's nice to see you too, Zuko."

"Avatar Aang, We have been awaiting your arrival. The Council of Twelve is already here." The manservant intoned in gravely tones.

Zuko, Mai, Aang and Sokka followed the man towards the Great War Room. Katara and Toph hung back but the man stopped and waved at them. "You're presence is also requested, Lady Katara and Lady Toph."

Surprised they followed the others. The Great War Room of Ba Sing Se had not changed and it was as Katara remembered it. The map and war pieces were missing and the table had been elongated to accommodate them.

The Earth King sat at the end with his faithful Bosco dozing beside him. He warmly greeted them, "Avatar Aang and FireLord Zuko as well as Delegates of the Water Tribe, welcome. Please be seated."

They sat at various points of the table and Zuko was aware that him and Katara had been seated together just as Mai and Aang had. He pulled Katara's chair out and she thanked him before sitting down.

"Let the meeting begin." the King announced as fragrant bowls of fruits, cheeses and pastries were placed at various points on the table. Flagons of wine and juices were also within reach. Aang served himself a large glass of mango juice to clear his dry throat.

Mai squeezed his hand reassuringly and he stood up. "Gentlemen. I have an announcement to make. As you know for the last few years we have successfully rebuilt the peace between nations. Today we have two new delegates."

He turned to Sokka and said, "This is the new delegate of the Water Tribes, Chief Sokka will take the place of Chief Hakoda from now on." The generals applauded and offered their congratulations. Aang waited til they quieted down before continuing.

"I know it has been a very big concern that I have children." The general to the right of Katara heartily agreed and her and Zuko glared at the man until he shut up.

"I am pleased to announce that I am no longer the last Airbender." All eyes turned to Katara and she turned every shade of red that was possible in a three second period. Zuko offered his congratulations but he realized that Mai was laughing and Aang was smiling indulgently.

"Let me clarify. Lady Katara is not pregnant. I was referring to Lady Mai."

The war room erupted into a chorus of whats and hows and noise as everybody began yelling over each other trying to understand what had just happened.

"If everybody would just let me explain---" Aang's voice was drowned out by the angry exclamations from Sokka and the general confusion from Katara and Toph. Zuko just sat back and watched as pandemonium reigned. He was the only one aware that Aang had begun to glow. **'This should be interesting.'**

"Quiet!" the glowing Avatar spoke and the many voices brought order to the room.

He took a deep breath and continued in his normal voice. "This must not leave this room. Is that understood."

Only a few had ever seen the raw power of the Avatar State but they had all heard about it. And though it was terrifying to behold the young Airbender in his bright light it was even more fearful to see his normal charming demeanor turn into a cold stony one.

"Just like I was able to remove the previous Firelord's bending. I can also bestow it on another. I can only bestow my own element and only if the participant is willing." All eyes were trained on the stoic Mai.

"Lady Mai very graciously has helped with the clean up of the four Air temples. She has not only the will and love for the Nomad traditions but she is also spiritually embraced my culture. I have a sacred duty to bring back my people to this world but I cannot do it alone. She will now be the new Delegate for the Air Nomads as well as my assistant in all things that concern the return of our people."

General Maishi rose from the table and glared at the Avatar, "Forgive me Avatar but your story seems a bit farfetched. If you are able to give bending why not just rebuild the Air Nomads right away. There are plenty of Nomadic people around the Earth Kingdom as well as the Fire Nation isn't that right Fire Lord Zuko?"

Zuko rose from the table, "I'm afraid General Maishi is correct."

"Not just any nomad will suffice. They must be in tune with the beliefs and be ready to subject themselves to the will and practices of the monks. Only a select few have the love of the wind that an Airbender must possess. The only way to determine it is to absorb it, if you are unacceptable..." Mai explained, "the person will be destroyed."

Zuko addressed her, "You did this not sure if you would survive?"

"Yes. I had to be free of my fears and be willing to risk my very being. I did and was found suitable." Mai turned to Aang and bowed to him.

Aang bowed back and both Zuko and Mai sat down. "She is now an airbender and as more benders are located I will have them sent to the temples to begin their training. Lady Mai is not yet a master and she will have to resume her training with me. In the meantime she will take care of some of my duties so I may continue my journey in rebuilding the Air Nomads."

"Could we see a demonstration?" General Riohko asked hesitantly. Toph stood and raised a boulder from the ground narrowly missing General Maishi.

Mai stood and moved some distance from the table. She placed her right foot in front of her and pivoted on her left, she inhaled rapidly as her right hand came down in a slashing motion. The rock parted perfectly down the middle.

Everybody crowded around the boulder and Mai once again bowed to her Sifu. "Well this is extraordinary. I am most pleased to have witnessed such a marvelous event. The origin of her bending will be kept confidential for the time being but she will be accepted as the new delegate of the Air Nomads."

The generals heartily agreed and several other pieces of news were treated. After a few hours the meeting concluded. Together the gang departed to the Jasmine Dragon to tell Iroh the good news.

Sokka and Toph decided to sit up front and steer Appa, leaving Katara and Aang in the saddle alone.

"So she's an airbender." Katara said.

"Does it bother you?" he asked wrapping an arm around her. She pushed her head against his chest listening to his solid heartbeat.

"Yes and no. I know why you did it and I'm glad but at the same time I guess because it's a bond you and I can't have."

He raised her face to look at him, "Katara we do have that bond. You were my first teacher and my first love and my first everything. I learned all I know alongside you. I am no longer the last airbender and this will leave me free to do other things.

He wiped the happy tears from her cheek, "It leaves me able to search the world for others like Mai. People who will embrace everything the nomads believed. Even better I get to do it with the woman I love by my side. If she'll come. Will you travel with me, Katara?"

Sokka looked over glad to see his little sister entwined with his best friend. It was nice that after everything they suffered they were finally gonna be happy together.

**The Streets of Ba Sing Se - A few hundred feet below Appa. **

"So you are an Airbender. Wow." Zuko said walking beside her.

"It's something isn't it. When Aang first suggested it and told me what could happen to me I was terrified but afterwards I felt like I finally found my place in the world."

Zuko had been wondering this ever since his own father had his bending removed. "What did it feel like? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said embarrassed.

"It felt like my soul was being sucked out but then given back with an extra bit of joy added to it." She laughed at herself, "I think I've been hanging around Aang too often. I sound positively disgusting."

Zuko joined in on the laughter but he quieted as they came to the doors of the Jasmine Dragon. "Mai if you need anything. I will be happy to assist you in any way I can."

"Will you spar with me once I get better?" Mai asked moving a little closer to him. "Aang is still learning to use Air more offensively but I want to see what I can do against the other elements. Katara has already agreed and I know Toph will do it just to kick my butt.

"Sure, I can imagine how fun that will be." he said sarcastically.

Mai kissed his cheek and was amused as his face glowed red. "What was that for?"

"For being my friend." she replied disappearing into the tea shop.

"Whooo-hooo, did I see some kissy action right there." Sokka yelled from a distance. Zuko smacked his hand to his head. He escaped into the tea shop ignoring the laughing behind him.

**The Jasmine Dragon -**

Iroh had closed the shop and opened the private parlor to have a better celebration. "So I hear we have a new bender, that calls for my special brew."

Sokka and Toph sat next to each other. "Great now, I'm the only non-bender. Thanks Aang!"

"Sorry Sokka but if you want I could try turning you too." Aang replied helpfully.

"Are you kidding Twinkletoes? No way. He's bound to let it go to his big head. Just yesterday you should have seen how he was acting with all those girls asking about his big shiny space sword. I knew we should have never gone looking for it." Toph said in disgust.

"I can't help that the ladies like the Sokka." he said.

Everybody winced as Katara reached over and whacked the back of his head. "Oh Katara, that hurt."

"Serves you right, you big idiot." Katara announced.

Iroh began serving but Zuko took it from him and he finished pouring for everybody else. Once they were taken care of he sat and proposed a toast. "To our new Delegates and friends, Sokka and Mai."

"Sokka and Mai." They all chorused.

"So those this mean you'll be traveling less, Aang." Zuko asked.

"No, if anything I'll be traveling more." Aang replied sipping his tea.

Katara took over for him, "...but he won't be traveling alone anymore. I'll be with him every step of the way." Katara said curling her hand around Aang's.

"I guess, I'll be seeing you more often Zuko." Mai said.

"Really?" Zuko tried to keep the excitement out of his voice but failed miserably. Iroh laughed but turned it into a cough at Zuko's dirty look.

"As the Air Nomad representative, I'll have to attend meetings in Aang's place."

"So you'll have lots of time to be together, huh. Huh?" Sokka elbowed Mai gently and she flipped her hand sending him flying into the wall.

"Great idea, Aang. Give her air manipulation along with her already deadly knife hobby." Sokka's complaint was muffled by the wall.

They all laughed and nobody but Katara noticed that Aang had slid Mai closer to Zuko. "You're not supposed to use airbending for stuff like that," Katara whispered into his ear.

He grinned and drew her closer without once touching her, "hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." she said and pulled him in for a kiss.

Iroh shook his head, young love. Mai and Zuko were closer and talking quietly. Toph was helping Sokka while placing little kisses on his face which he pretended not to like. Katara and Aang had yet to resurface from their kiss.

He sighed contently and drank his steaming tea.

**The End.**


End file.
